Dangerous Seduction
by MuggleBornWY
Summary: "Let me go!" - "No," he says, smirking. "You're coming with me." An accidental sight of something she should've never seen led her to meet him. Initial loathing. Then sparks starts flying. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I always find non-canon pairings interesting, so I decided to try writing out one for Twilight. (: So yeah, the plot is basically that instead of Edward that Bella meets for the first time, like in the books, it'd Alec- and Jane, of course. (I always find him hot- badass guys in novels are just so delicious!) Bella has just reached Forks for a few days by the way, in case anyone is confused. For the question why Alec and Jane are here (Forks).. You'll know as the story progresses, won't ya? ;)**

**Warning: There may be some mature scenes in this fanfic- I will change the rating from T to M if I find it inappropriate. But for now, it's rated T. (: Characters are OOC. Alec and Bella are both 19- Jane and Alec are twins so... I don't need to specify more, do I? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"It's boring," Bella mutters, scanning her eyes in the crowd of the busy Seattle before heaving the bag of books over her shoulders.<p>

_'I shouldn't be so greedy...' _she thinks as she feels her shoulder aching under the stress of such a heavy bag, carrying all the books she had bought for reading and studying. She sighs and decides to go home as she watches the sky darkens, night drawing near.

Goosebumps prickle her skin as she remembers seeing her childhood friend, Jacob Black yesterday, who told her some stuff she was unable to comprehend then.

_'Be careful when you're out alone... Especially in the night.'_ was what he had told her, in a very grave tone.

The mere warning ehoes in her mind, seeming to taunt her of what may come. She picks up the pace of her steps, deep in thought as she ponders over what Jacob could be talking about, ignoring the loud chatter of noise as she reaches a dark alleyway.

Her mind goes back to the books in her back, and hope that perhaps, they can explain at least half of the things Jacob was telling her yesterday. _'The Pale Ones..._' she wonders in her mind when she hears a loud scream, shattering her train of thoughts.

"Help!" a female's voice gasps out from a corner of the dark place. Bella's heart seems to freeze as she starts to comprehend where she is now. Smacking herself inwardly, she berates herself for taking this dangerous route and tilts her head to a side to listen for more sounds, but there seem to be none.

Deciding it was just a hallucination, she turns back to the trail she has taken just now to walk away when the woman pleads again. Bella hesitates, her right foot hovering, about to take the next step. "Please! Anyone-" the call for help cut off, her voice tense and suggesting any body who is listening of danger - and possible death.

Bella decides on her choice then.

She groans softly and takes a piece of wood she finds nearby, before advancing towards the end of the lane quietly, surprised to find another sharp turn and decides that that must be the place where help is needed. Heart thudding madly in her chest, she places her bag as quietly as she can onto the rough pavement. _'I just reached Forks for like, what? Two days? And I got myself involve in this shit...'_

_'Hopefully I still remember those self-defense lessons Dad taught me when I was over here in Summer.'_ Her sneakers moves quietly as she pushes herself along the wall, and squints to see a hooded figure crouching over a shivering woman at the end of the corner. Adjusting to the darkness, she notes that the woman is about thirty, mascara caking her eyelashes thickly, her make-up obviously over-done; wearing a strapless tank top and a red-and-white striped miniskirt.

Her black boots pushes against the floor repeatedly, the plastic rubbing against the concrete floor, causing an annoying high-pitched squeal as Bella refrains from wincing, just barely. She doesn't make any noise, but the figure seem to know she's there, the head tilts slightly to her direction and she senses a sudden gust of cold air right beside her.

She grips the out-of-shape bricks on the wall she's currently leaning on for courage and jerks her head to face the intruder. Though the figure is hooded, she can see from the masculine build from a close distance that he is a male - an attractive one at that, not that it matters. She notices the familiar black in their cloaks and decided that both of them must be accomplices.

Burgundy red eyes raise to meet hers, though the other features of his face are hidden under the high collar of the black cloak that flows down to the floor. His eyes focus intensely on hers, his high arc eyebrows seem to be wrinkling in concentration of- _what?_

Bella mimics his expression curiously and his eyes darken to raven black, like whirlpools pulling her in.

"Don't you irritate me," he hisses out, his tone threatening and dark as the spicy and dangerous scent fills her senses. Fear grips her as she takes a step back but ashamed as she is, lust also seems to be one of the emotions she's currently feeling.

"Yes, you should be afraid of me," he continues, his eyes still in raven black as they stare unblinkingly into hers, unmoving. They always say, 'Eyes are the windows of the soul' but it doesn't seem to apply in this case.

"I'm done here, brother," someone says behind Bella, the feminine voice sounding like the tinkling of bells and she almost jumps in surprise, stopping herself from doing that in time as she turns to face her. The sky is completely dark now, she notes emotionlessly and wonders briefly if she will die here.

"Go ahead," he says softly, and Bella sees her nod of acknowledgement. The hooded figure rises her head to face Bella and the same red eyes seem to sneer at her before she disappears. Bella widens her eyes in shock and amazement.

"Focus on me," He whispers, laying his hand on the outline of her face. As much as Bella might want to deny it, she can't help but lean to his cold touch slightly before halting in her movement and she hits herself internally - _what the heck are you doing, Bella!_ His eyes seem to show triumphance and satisfaction, before he schools his face into an emotionless mask.

Bella gulps as her heart rate picks up and she puts her defensive mode up again, desperately trying to take her mind off his sexiness. She holds up the wooden stick she had grabbed just now in a stance her Dad taught her and jabs it to his direction. His eyes seem to darken more as he moves his high collar down to his neck, revealing his face and he grabs both her wrists, pinning her back against the wall.

The wooden stick drops uselessly onto the floor with a 'clang' and Bella wonders why she thinks it will work in the first place. She struggles against his seemingly steel strong grip and one corner of his mouth lifts into a hot and sexy smirk, though it hinted danger, not even looking like he's using any effort to hold her down.

"What're you doing?" Bella finally asks, managing to steady her voice under this crazy situation - and also to try to distract herself from the perfectness of his face. It seems to be sculpted out; long eyelashes lining his eyes, a strong, defined nose, high cheekbones and kissable lips...

_'Kissable lips? Are you kidding me, Isabella Swan?_' her inner self screams at her. Bella's sharp eyes catches a strand of brown hair hanging out from under hood, as she stares back up to his challenging

"I always do like a challenge, sweetheart," Mystery Boy rasps out, in a husky tone as he reveals his straight, white teeth, running his tongue over them.

Heart beating wildly for the second time in her chest today, she turns away from his mesmerizing eyes. "Shut up!"

"Shut up?" He repeats, his red eyes glinting with sadistic amusement, "my, aren't you daring to tell a vampire to shut up."

She opens her mouth to give some retort, but she closes it again when she realizes that she doesn't have any. He smirks, glad that he managed to shut her up; honestly, she is starting to get on his nerves with her unpredictable moves - and possibly, a tiny bit of intrigue.

"Any last words?" he asks as he opens his mouth and lets out a feral growl, his teeth lying on her neck. Her pulse jerks under the unexpected touch and she gasps breathlessly.

_'Is he some kinda sicko that loves to play vamp hunting games? Or can it be that... A vampire actually exists?_' She gasps, surprised at her irrational thoughts. Sweat droplets starts to form on her forehead in the alleyway and trail down her chin. Her brown hair that was neatly tied to a bun now has strands of them sticking to her forehead.

"Last words?" she repeats again, though her mind is starting to register the fact that she may really be dying here. His tongue darts out, licking sensually along the white skin of her neck where her pulse is, at the same time, quickening the rate of her heartbeat. Her breath gets caught in her throat as her eyes meet his.

"None?" he asks when he is met with no reply, his eyes black, not with even a tinge of red before he scrapes his teeth along her pulse and Bella hears him breathes in her scent.

"Delicious."

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do review to tell me your thoughts. Constructive critiscm are welcome. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! I really appreciate them all! (: A little twist will also be included in this story, but I shall not reveal it now- it will slowly surface as the story progresses. By the way, I realised I've just made a mistake in the previous Author's Note: Jane and Alec are both 19, but Bella's 18. Please do take note! (: ****I decided to change the summary- I thought that you readers should know beforehand. (: Now let's rock and roll! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"I'm not going to die... Not like this," Bella gasps out, as her mind spins, trying to register what he said just now and tries desperately to pull away from his strong grip.

"Help!" she screams. Almost immediately, the hold on her hand releases and clamps over her mouth at amazing speed.

"I like my meals quiet and submissive," he growls out, his eyes threatening and he moves himself closer to her as his dark eyes threatens her. Normally, the humans that he is playing with at this time would have already resign to their fate, but this girl...

"Go find a restaurant then," she snaps indignantly, not caring that she's facing danger herself, her voice muffled from his hand covering her mouth. The corner of his mouth seems to quirk up slightly in amusement for a moment before it disappears in a flash.

"What're you doing?" A growl erupts from the swerve of the dark lane.

"_Fuck_," Mystery Boy curses, moving away from the girl and pulls his hood up to hide his face. Bella heaves a sigh of relief, but it catches in her throat when she realizes his red, taunting eyes fixated on her brown ones.

"Watch your back. I don't spare anyone who knows my secret," He warns, his eyes still midnight black and he turns, his cloak billowing behind him, and is gone.

A man with long, dark brown hair reaching his shoulder and tanned skin runs over to the frightened brunette who sinks to the ground, her energy draining from her as she sighs in relief.

"Are you alright?" he asks, his arm reaching to touch Bella, but she shrinks back.

"I'm fine. Other than the fact that I almost died," she snaps as she stands up again. The man wrinkles his nose as if he has smelt something foul and nods stiffly.

"Sure," he mutters, as he shoves his hand into the pocket of his jeans. "I'm sorry."

She sniffs, realizing how childish she is being by having this horrible attitude to someone who had just probably saved her life.

"By the way, thank you. Really," Bella says, after taking a deep breath to calm her raging emotions.

"Nah, it's not much," he replies, waving his hand as dismissal. "I just happen to smell- I mean, hear you screaming."

Bella arches her eyebrow suspiciously at his words, catching his slip-off.

"Smell? Are you one of _Them_ too?" she asks, her tone now cold and unwelcoming as she backs away to put more distance between them, moving to a defensive stance - not that it is going to help if he really _is_ one.

"Them? Hell, _no_!" he denies immediately, shaking his hands wildly - he even look repulsed by the mere thought. "I'm just... helping you out. Sam here, by the way." He holds his hand out as an offer for a hand-shake.

Bella stares at his hand skeptically but does not return his offer, saying, "Bella."

Sam drops his hand awkwardly after a moment. "You know about the Pale Ones?"

She blinks twice at his question and gapes as realization dawns. He watches her expression for a moment, before realizing he had just gave out the identity of the vampires without him intending to. He curses under his breath angrily.

"Thanks!" she shouts, already walking out of the abandoned corner before he can call her back to lecture her; probably on how she should keep the secret to herself. Her eyes cast casually over to the other corner at the alley, and find no woman there. She frowns but looks away, grabbing her bag from the ground.

"Do you need a lift?" he asks loudly. A shake of her head denies his intentions and she disappears from view.

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Dad!" Bella shouts as she opens the door with a creak.<p>

"It's late, Bells. What were you doing?" Charlie asks as he gets up from the sofa and walks towards her.

_'I was almost bitten by someone- or something, Dad.'_ she thinks in her mind. _'That wouldn't work out so well...' _

"I just got too engrossed in the books, you know," she answers, shrugging as nonchalantly as she can.

Charlie nods awkwardly, and shuffles to the kitchen before pouring her a drink.

"Remember to take care of your health, Bells," he says, as he places the glass of water on the wooden table situated in the middle of the kitchen. "Running around to much will... wear you out."

"Don't worry too much, Dad." His daughter smiles at him gently, and mumbles a 'thanks', before taking out a dark brown glass bottle from the built-in cabinet and unscrews the black cap as she sits down on the chair.

"Have you missed the timing?" Charlie asks, worried.

Bella glances at the clock briefly before turning to him, "No."

He nods his head and walks out of the kitchen before sitting on the sofa and continues to watch his show about fishing.

Bella rolls her eyes at his movements- typical Charlie. She shakes two capsules out of the glass bottle and swallows it, gulping down water after that. Sighing softly, she wipes away the liquid trails on her mouth and opens the cabinet doors to put the medication back.

* * *

><p>The dining room has a huge space, with a French Bronze chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, casting a soft, warm glow among the occupants of the room. A red leather sofa is placed at the corner of the room, a table lamp standing proudly on the top of a small, smooth wooden table beside it and pictures of the nature hung around the walls in a neat arrangement.<p>

The grandfather clock sits next to a built-in television, opposite to the leather sofa, ticking every second that passes. A spiral staircase is built in at the middle of the dining room, leading to the second floor where the twin's rooms are at. The glass windows were shielded by the navy blue curtains to not let anyone see what's happening in the room, just in case it might reveal anything that shouldn't be known.

The table that the twin are currently at is made out of birch wood, and the chairs are designed intelligently with patterns that are intricately crafted, made by one of the finest craftsmen in the world, as far as Alec can see.

"Alec, what were you doing?" Jane shrieks, strands of her brown hair fall in front of her eyes, as she waves her hands about agitatedly after throwing her black cloak at a nearby chair. Alec ignores her rant and sweeps his eyes over the huge house that Aro has bought for them to stay temporarily in.

At 19, Jane has a pale complexion, even before she was changed. Some of her her hair was braided neatly at her forehead before being tied into a neat bun behind. Her red eyes stood out against her skin, and her face features are familiar with her twin brother, but with a more feminine touch to it; red lipstick was applied to her full lips and her straight nose and high cheekbones enhanced an angelic beauty that is similar to her twin.

"What do you mean?" he asks as he sits down on one of the elegantly crafted chairs, his fingers running over the rim of the wine glass containing red liquid.

"You should've cut off her senses, you idiot!" she snaps, her ruby red eyes glowing as she slams her palms on the glass table Alec is sitting at. "You've always liked to toy around with your prey far too much!"

The glass table shakes for a moment and Alec takes his glass away from the table, eyes intent on the moving liquid. The sound of the table shattering echoes through the entire house, and the shards of glass falls onto the floor and on Alec. He brushes them off his body carelessly and takes a sip of the human blood.

"I tried to, Jane," he says softly as he twirls the glass in his hold.

"Tried?" Jane repeats questioningly as she folds her arms, looking calmer now.

"She seems to be immune to my powers." he explains, a crease surfacing between his eyebrows and his eyes darken with frustration, as his strong grip tightens on the glass, breaking it into pieces. The blood that was once in it spills over the floor, flowing on the marble floor.

"That's impossible!" She exclaims, but he gives no reply.

Jane's eyes blackens a little, but she shakes her head to clear herself of her thoughts - and of bloodlust. She has more important matters to deal with now, one being her stubborn twin brother who seems to have messed everything up today: It's not like him to.

He stares at the broken shards and sighs, standing up. "What about you?" he questions, imitating her posture now as he stares into her fiery eyes.

"The human refuses to say anything, until I tortured her and she finally says something of use- before I sucked her dry." She wrinkles her nose. "Doesn't taste very nice."

Alec chuckles darkly.

"Did you remember to dispose of her accordingly?" Alec asks and Jane shoots him a look.

"I'm not stupid, you know," She snaps, her defensive stance on as she glares at Alec.

"Sorry," He says, and gives her a gesture to continue.

"It wasn't much, just James forming a little army with Victoria," she continues, her eyes back to the ruby red colour as she raises her head haughtily.

"Humans are always so weak. They're stupid to let a human to know of their plans," Alec comments as his black sneakers steps on the sharp shards, not taking notice of them at all.

"I agree. Did you drain the girl?" Jane asks abruptly, her arms falling to her sides as she relaxes from her stance. "No. Something that stinks stopped me," he says as evenly as he can, though Jane notices his annoyance and anger.

Jane's eyes glints maliciously as she warns, "She may speak of our existence."

He nods in agreement with the truth of her statement. "I know. I _will_ settle this matter before it becomes too big for us to handle."

She arches an eyebrow at his words. "Settle? As in...?" She probes, staring at him.

He shrugs, and replies, "Kill her, drain her dry- whichever you prefer. She's gonna disappear, like all of the others who got hold of our secret. Or perhaps, Aro would like her to be one of our guard which-" he wrinkles his nose in distaste as disgust shows on his face, though it still looks as angelic as ever. "I wouldn't really like it, but it's my fault for slipping up, after all. We'll just have to inform Aro of this."

"Aro will not be pleased," Jane states bluntly, as she brushes a stray strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I know," he mutters darkly as he walks over to the kitchen gracefully, carefully avoiding the spilled liquid and pulls out a bottle of blood from the lower cupboard, opening the cap before gulping it down.

"We'll report it to him later then," Jane says, sighing at her twin brother and walks towards the spiral staircase in the middle of the living room, stepping onto it, and makes her way towards her room.

"Remember to ask the human maid to clean this up tomorrow morning. We're lucky that Aro has got someone that knows of our existence," She comments as she cast a disapproving look at the once sparkling marble floor and flips her hair.

He chuckles again in reply. His twin rolls her eyes at his response and continues to pull a book out from her bookshelf in her room. It is decorated with a wooden bookshelf and intricate designs on the birch wood wardrobe containing all her clothing at the side of the door and a bed with a soft, comfortable mattress that they don't need, evidently, but to keep up for appearances.

A rectangular wooden table sits at the corner of her room, with some homework scattered over it earlier in the evening and Jane shoots them an annoyed glance, but knows she has to do them soon. She hears a thud from the first floor and shakes her head at her brother's careless antics and suddenly remembers that he hasn't fed all day.

"Better be prepared tomorrow for another day of delicious food that can't be eaten," she says softly from the second floor, but Alec's sharp ears catch it and he runs his hand through his messy hazelnut brown hair, staring at the offensive cupboard.

"Guess I should," he mutters and takes another swing of the bottle, his tongue darting out to catch the small droplets of it and licks his lips.

"Interesting challenge, huh?" he whispers as his eyes glowed red, and his lips lift into a sinister smirk, before taking another gulp of the blood to quench his thirst. With a certain brunette with defiant eyes filling his mind for a split second, he finishes the bottle, before wiping his mouth clean.

**A/N: Well, well. I feel rather proud of myself for updating this just a few days after the first! Okay, just ignore my crap. Anyway, Bella's so lucky to have a vampire who's interested to kill her. Er, for now, only! Wait, I don't actually want a vamp to kill me... Argh. I'm trailing off topic. Please do review to tell me your thoughts and as usual, constructive critiscm are welcome! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! They really give me lots of motivation to continue updating! :D Anyway, I'm in kind of an emotional state now... So... Continue reading and I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella slips into her truck and sighs, turning the engine on before slamming the door shut. Her skin prickling as a sudden image of the mysterious boy appears in her mind, she snaps her head behind to check for anyone sitting behind her- beside her, or even- above her.

Her hands trembling a little as her imagination of him and the other mystery stranger popping up uninvited in her truck, she shivers in fright. Desperately calming her frayed nerves, she takes in deep breaths and rubs her cold hands together to gather some warmth in them, due to the uneasy feeling that thought gave her.

"Gosh, Bella, you're being paranoid. Just because of some hot stra-" she smacks herself on the head as she realises what she just said. "God, for goodness sake, the hot part is totally unneeded, Isabella Swan!" she mutters to herself as she swerves out of her house and on the road.

_'But since he had told me- even showed me some of the things that are supposedly secret...'_she thinks hard, this time seriously, as she continues to drive to school.

_'He is going to find me. And kill me. I'm sure of it.' _Her eyes widen a little at her own conclusion and she shakes her head to clear herself of her thoughts as her fists tighten on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

"I'm seriously not sure which way to die would be better..." she wonders out aloud as the school building appears in her view.

_'I will find information on it, then I would find a good way to solve this matter. Either way, I'm sure none of the endings would be good.'_ she thinks, now determined as her mind wanders to the pile of supernatural books she wasn't able to read last night.

* * *

><p>Alec fingers his black diamond earring on his left ear as he reaches the school carpark. "What a waste of time," he mutters under his breath as his twin sister nods slightly in agreement. A group of girls wearing low-cut tank tops, mini-skirts with big dangling earrings catch up with the twins, one of the girl clinging onto Alec's arm.<p>

He keeps his stare straight ahead, barely even acknowledging the bunch of giggling girls as he shakes the girl off his arm, looking nonchalant but in actual fact, he is actually trying not to kill the annoying and the wearing-too-much-perfume girl beside him. Not taking the hint, the girl just attempts to push his stoic sister aside, much to her disdain, but fails when Jane shoots her a warning look.

"Hey, Alex!" Another girl greets, as she taps his shoulder. Jane's eyebrow twitches at the misuse of her brother's name but otherwise keeps silent, maintaining a constant pace in her walking with him as her face remains emotionless.

Alec ignores the babbling girl blatantly who is starting to talk about her getting a new bag from the new store that just opened in Seattle, and throws his bag over his shoulder, missing one of the girls by inches, making her shriek in irritation as she fixes her hair from the mess it caused. Jane refrains from shaking her head at such a childish move from the girl, not thinking that the scene is one bit humourous.

"What the hell-" the girl starts to scold as she catches up with Alec but another- obviously of a 'higher' rank in the group, shoots her a warning glare before returning to her object of affection. She keeps her mouth shut and continues to follow her friends, this time not fawning as desperately as the others anymore.

A rumbling roar of an old truck interrupts their affections makes its appearance, causing Alec to cast it an uninterested glance before turning away, when a familiar, tempting scent flares his nostrils. His steps falter by half a second before it becomes constant once more. It does not slip past Jane's careful observation and she checks the approaching truck before taking a subtle sniff.

Alec's dark brown contacts almost melting at the venom gathering at the memories of the mouth-watering yet defiant girl yesterday night, his eyes flickers over to the truck once more, taking note of the truck number mentally as a familiar brunette steps out of the old vehicle.

His mouth twists up into a terrifying, dark smirk when he notices the familiar face from the corner of his eye as he picks up his speed. His sister follows him without difficulty as she throws him a questioning look. The girls finally give up in their pursue at that, relenting as they give him promising looks before flipping their hair arrogantly and taking an opposite direction.

"What is it, Alec? Your contacts look like they're about to melt any moment." she whispers at a speed too fast for any human to hear. "Did you catch any familiar scent just now?" The brown-haired male questions as he slams his locker after grabbing his books for the first period, making his way to class with his twin.

"Yes, a rather distinct one, though. Could it be...?" She replies, trailing off at the last part as she arches an eyebrow at his obvious satisfaction at finding her so effortlessly and with such a close distance to her. After all, new students do not get accepted easily- and judging from her shy actions she had made in the car park from just a few moments of observation, Jane knows instinctively that it is either friends coming up to her, or the other way round.

_'A lonely, new transfer student...'_ Alec thinks as he reveals nothing on his face of his internal thoughts. _'With no friends and no one she really knows, other than her father who's the chief of police. I wonder what's the worst that could happen if we just kill her?'_

He does not answer, but Jane gets her answer. Walking slowly now as other students flash them suggestive and interested glances, she smirks, "What're you going to do?" He pulls his spare contacts out of his pocket, and places them on his eyes at inhumane speed as the previous contacts dissolve.

"Well, what do we do?" he repeats, as a smirk forms, mirroring his twin. "We find her and take care of her, of course."

* * *

><p>Bella shivers again, as she hugs her books closer to her chest and takes a deep breathe. "Calm down, Bella, you will do fine. Have confidence." She murmurs to herself as she makes her way to her general office. A jolly-looking, plump woman sits on the chair of the counter and gives her a welcoming smile as she asks, "Now, who's this beautiful girl?"<p>

"Isabella Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella." She says, smiling back. Realization dawns on the woman's face as she nods and bends down to retrieve a few sheets of paper before handing it to her. "You're a transfer student... Ahh, the third one this month," she mutters to herself as she hands Bella a pen to fill in some application form.

Bella's eyebrows arch at that comment, raising her eyes to stare at the still smiling woman whose eyes twinkle happily. "Yes, dear? Don't look so surprised. You may make friends with them! Isn't that nice? They're such a charming pair too." She sighs as she plops down onto the chair and watches as Bella scribbles hurriedly on the form before handing it to her.

"Pair?" Bella questions curiously as she pulls her old haversack closer to her and reaches out for her books that she placed on the desk for convenience. "Yup, both twins. Really beautiful, too." She adds as she arranges the papers. "I'm sure you will meet both of them when you go to class. After all, all the slots are almost full and the empty spaces are filled with only the three of you. You will all have the same classes together, isn't that great?" she gushes as Bella shrugs and picks up her books and a piece of paper containing the map of the school.

"Thank you..." She starts as she looks for name tag. "Ms. Cole, just call me that, dear." The jolly woman completes her sentence, and nods in approval. "You've really good manners, Bella." Bella blushes at that and ducks her head as she waves goodbye to the woman as she closes at the paper before looking at her surroundings.

She mumbles incoherently to herself as she walks to her first class after placing some of her books in the lockers. After a few minutes of walking in circles, she huffs in frustration. "Shit. I'm really lost," she groans as she turns while staring at the paper, wanting to burn it to ashes for failing its purpose when she hits into a cold, hard chest. "Ouch! That's one hard..." She starts to say as she looks up at the stranger and gapes as she continues her sentence. "chest." She rubs her head on spot where she knocked into him unconsciously.

"Hello there, Bella," He whispers, his dark brown eyes scanning over her books in her arms before he smiles sinisterly at her. She notices a black diamond earring on his left ear she did not manage to see last night and takes a step back. "I thought your eyes... They were red last night..." she stammers out as she took another step back, her sneakers squeaking in the empty corridor but he takes another one towards her, moving closer to her.

"Why, Bella... Do you think I'd make the same mistake of letting someone find out my existence _twice?" _he asks as he shortens their distance, their chests almost touching each other's. She gulps, frozen by fear and seeing his beauty more clearly now that they are in the light now. "What are the two of you doing? Classes are starting!" Both of them heard a stern voice calling out behind him, causing Bella to jump in shock, but he clearly has expected it for a while.

"I'm really sorry, miss, I will be making my way back to class now." He says, turning to the teacher swiftly and flashing a charming smile at her. The teacher turns away, looking flustered as she pushes her glasses up and nods. "By the way, this girl here seems to be lost. Perhaps you would like to show her the way...?" He states questioningly, cocking his head to the side before turning to Bella once more, a smirk on his face as his loose tie swings loosely on his white collared shirt at that single move.

_'He really _is_ hot...'_ Bella thinks in her mind before she shakes her mind to clear her inappropriate thoughts. _'And someone itching to kill you, Bella.'_

"Bye, Bella. I _will_ be back." His silky, soft tone of his voice floats melodiously to her ear as he moves by her, his eyes intent on her chocolate brown ones, as she opens her mouth once before closing it again. His hands shoves into his jeans pocket after he stuffs his earpiece to his ears again, walking away as the two hearts pounding quickly falters out of earshot, his smirk disappearing once out of view and he snaps his fingers in triumphance.

"Gotcha."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please do bother to leave a review for what you think! I hope that you readers like this chapter as much as I do! Alec is just. SO. HAWT! *Goes on fangirl mode* Hahahahahah! :D Alec is entirely in my grasp now... *evil smirk appears* **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them, though I don't reply to all of them. You all inspire me to keep going, really. Thank you for all the support you've given! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella gulps, her heart thudding quickly like a hummingbird as she smiles politely to the still-flustered teacher. Thanking her once more as the clicking of her heels echoes down the corridor, she steps into the classroom, near a whirling fan, fidgeting nervously.

_'__Calm down, Bella. Calm down,__'_ she tries to console herself to no avail, as her mind rebels against her will, the flashbacks of yesterday night up to this morning wheeling quickly, and she grabs the teacher's table for reassurance.

"Are you okay, Ms. Swan?" The concerned teacher asks, wrinkling his forehead as he stares at her. She hurriedly tries to regain her composure, coughing slightly as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, sir," she mumbles a reply, realizing the entire class has quieten down and is watching her like a hawk. She refrains from shivering in discomfort and feels her blush blossoming on her cheeks much to her embarrassment, when she notices two pairs of intense eyes at the back of the classroom watching at her closely.

_'Don't look, Bella! Don't look!'_ She screams to herself in her mind as she manages to keep half her focus on the rambling teacher beside her. _Oh lord, why the hell are _they_ here?_ She can't help but groan softly as she averts her eyes carefully away from the pair, keeping her thudding heart in check as she calms herself slowly with deep breaths. From her short gaze though, she realises they both look amazingly alike.

She scratches her head at that- do all vampires look alike? She hasn't seen enough to make any judgement- though she would rather her life to be limited to those two. She had had enough of the fear to last her a lifetime.

"So now, let's welcome Isabella to our school!" He says, raising his hands dramatically and starts clapping. An awkward silence follows, before everyone starts to follow suit- well, almost everyone, except for the two uncaring souls sitting at the back of the class.

Bella rolls her eyes at her observation, which just doesn't surprise her. _They will probably be gone after a few days anyway, if they keep killing people for blood... _she concludes happily, though she knows deep down, that by the time they're gone, she could be... _gone_ as well.

"Join in the applause, Mr and Miss Volturi! After all, the three of you got transferred at about the same time."

Bella's eyes widen at that, suddenly realizing who exactly are the 'charming' twins the lady at the office was talking about. She snorts at that thought, wondering if they can ever be charming, unless they're trying to lure their prey to them. She feels goosebumps rising on her arm at that thought, promising herself that she will never, ever be one of those poor, unsuspecting victims.

"I don't give a damn," The male twin says coldly, bringing a sudden hush to the room as the others stop their clapping, focusing on the person speaking. He picks up his books, as he stands, seeming to prepare to walk off at any moment.

"This is stupid and useless," he says, his piercing dark brown eyes locked on the indignant girl standing in front of the room directly, seeming to imply something more. Sweeping his fringe away from his eyes that's starting to annoy him, he starts to walk towards her direction.

Bella feels her face burning; more than that, in reality. Her pride seems to be squashed by his statement as he casts her an uninterested look when he faces her, just pausing slightly before he walks past her briskly, leaving the room.

She takes several deep breathes to calm her nerves, as her heart pounds hard in her chest- she has _never_ feel so humiliated before,_ never_! Her fingers curl into fists and she clenches them so hard that her knuckles turn white. The students must have somehow sense her distress and anger because the atmosphere becomes increasingly tense with the thick silence as they look at her facial expression- it wasn't hard to guess what she's thinking of.

_'Murder is against the law, Bella,' _she chants in her head over and over again. _'And you probably will be dead before you can touch him.'_ She almost growls when she realises that it is in fact, reality. She has got to know that she doesn't threaten him at all. Unless, she spills their secret, before they kill her. A smirk spreads on her face as she thinks of the consequences that will follow, before she banishes the pleasant plan.

_'I bet everyone will think I'm crazy.'_ She sighs in her mind as she ignores the mad teacher standing next to her, shouting for him to return to class. As if it will happen_, _she thinks, shaking her head.

"Mr. Volturi, get back here! Classes aren't over!" The infuriated man shouts, his face turning red as a vein pops on his forehead. Bella almost laughs at that, if it wasn't for the fact that some vampire had just embarrassed her- it is the best entertainment she got since reaching Forks.

_'Well, aren't you pathetic, Swan,' _she comments to herself at her snide thought just now. The male had given up shouting while Bella has been musing to herself, and he gestures her to take a seat.

"Where do I sit, sir?" She inquires as her eyes sweep over the room meekly, upon seeing a few girls still laughing, no doubt at her earlier predicament. She tries to ignore them, as she hopes fervently that she will not be placed beside the twins.

"Oh, just call me Mr. Banner. There's a seat left beside Mr and Miss Volturi, just take a seat there," he says, the redness of his face fading, and the vein that was popping out just now had disappeared.

"What? I'd die!" She exclaims loudly, her prayer is unanswered, much to her dismay. She may _really_ die if she's placed beside them! Her head turns back to face the teacher and she feels a sharp gaze burning on her back instantly, causing her to have an involuntary shiver. _'How can you do this to me?'_ she almost screams in desperation.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, die from their dazzling beauty!" She covers up quickly, when she realises how misleading it can be- she doesn't want to be thought of as a weird new student. The students in the classroom who heard that burst out laughing, though they are dying to sit beside the transfer students, too.

She starts to scold herself inwardly, berating herself for being an idiot and for covering up for them. Why did she do that anyway? It's completely pointless! It's not as if they will be nice to her if she helped to keep their secret; they will still kill her.

Jane's mouth quirks up slightly at that, twirling her pencil as she lays the side of her face on her palm. _'Well, well, interesting girl we have here...'_ Her vision isn't affected much by the contacts, but it still irritates her to have a barrier in front of her view. Turning to face the window, her eyes train on the drops of rain falling from the sky as her eyes flicks to the time on the clock. _'It's almost time.'_

"I totally understand, Isabella!" A girl shouts in the chaotic situation. After her outburst, everyone seems to have forgotten the previous incident, and the chatter starts all over again.

Mr. Banner slams his palms on the flat wood table, bringing silence once more. Though Bella often prefers silence over chaos, at this moment, she doesn't. Curious eyes keep following her as she walks along the small lane between the two rows, keeping her head down and she takes a seat beside the other Volturi twin- there's no way to avoid her, with the female sitting in the middle.

She almost gives herself a pat on the shoulder because of the fact that she hasn't tripped in the entire journey, with only the deadly vampire, whom she's sure that is the other accomplice that night, stopping her from doing so.

She pulls out the required books and her pencil as she stares blankly at the diagrams on the board, discovering that she has learnt this before. But the slight relief of her being able to catch up in class does not last for long when she feels cool air caressing her, both goading and teasing, reminding her of the danger beside her.

Class seems to pass very slowly, and Bella doodles on her notebook, when she actually should be jotting down notes like the rest of the class are doing- or perhaps just a quarter of the class. The pale girl beside her, whom she learnt her name is Jane, didn't look at her once throughout the entire lesson, just moving away a little from her when she took her seat earlier.

She heaves a sigh of relief at that- at least she didn't make any comments or remarks. Stealing another glance at the twin who's busy scribbling beside her, she saw her brown eyes, which probably are contacts, dart to her for the first time. A crease forms between her eyebrows and her eyes seem to become darker.

"Stop looking at me," she hisses out, between her teeth as her pencil snaps into half, making Bella jump in shock. She inches further away from the hissing girl and swallows the lump in her throat, suddenly missing the warmth of Phoniex where no vampires live- at least, none that she knows of.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Banner grumbles out, seeming tired and exasperated as the class perks up once more, a loud chatter surfacing almost immediately, as students start shoving their assignments and writing materials into their arms. Jane stands up, walking towards Mr. Banner with a blank face and stares at him, making his heart pound faster.

"Pedophile," Bella thinks out loud, as she walks towards the door with her arms wrapped tightly around her books when she saw the male teacher blushing and straightening his collar when Jane walks up to him. Clapping her sweaty hand over her mouth, Bella realises what she had said when the side of the female twin's lip curls up just slightly as she walks past the teacher's table. Fortunately for her, the male seems to not have noticed her slip-up and focuses on the twin.

"I do apologize for my brother's behaviour, we're having some family pro..."

Bella listens intently as she steps out of the class, the noises overwhelming her as she fails to catch the rest of their conversation.

She sighs as she steps into her next class after some time, not at all surprised that Jane had arrived before her. Her eyes dart around once more, seeking for an empty seat, before knowing with a sinking heart that there's only one left- with the Volturi twins.

It will be a very long day, Bella can't help thinking as she makes her way slowly to the blank-faced girl.

* * *

><p>"God, I thought today isn't ever going to end!" Bella huffs as she throws her bag onto the wooden floor in her room, before dropping on her bed, facing the ceiling. Angela and Ben seem rather nice, though. They're the only ones who sat with her during lunch.<p>

Turning to her side, she yawns lazily, tired from today's events. _Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day._ Sighing, her doe-like eyes notices the pile of books on the corner of her desk and perks up immediately.

"Right, research," she says, rubbing her hands together gleefully, glad that she has finished the little homework she was given today at school.

"Well, I should take note of all the traits they've first," she mumbles to herself as she tears a page out from her notebook and a pen.

_Traits_, she scribbles at the top of the page neatly, before she taps her chin thoughtfully. For the first time, she allows her memory to flash back willingly as she closes her eyes, mapping out everything she can remember.

Opening her eyes, she starts jotting down point number one, followed by another, her handwriting becoming untidier as she continues to make notes. After 5 minutes, she holds up the paper, satisfied with herself as she looks through her points.

_Traits_

_-Extremely beautiful( Is that even counted?)_

_-Red eyes_

_-Very pale_

_-Very cold skin_

_-Has amazing speed_

_-Incredible strength _

_-Drinks blood (Why did I even add this in...)_

She tilts her head to the side, pondering over it for a moment as she wonders if she has missed out anything before adding another point: _No fangs._

Folding the paper into half, she hides it under her pillow and stretches her arms. Deciding it's time to read the books she bought on it, she pulls a random one from the pile, flipping the content page over before her eyes scan the pages for vital information- perhaps one that will tell her that garlic might help...

Though only halfway through the book, she slams it shut in frustration, the force of it making her ears ring- not that she cares. "For goodness sake! Everyone knows that vamps drink blood; do they even have to elaborate for like, 5 pages on it? And the rest of the pages..." She groans in frustration at her lack of progress, throwing her arms up in exasperation as she rolls her eyes.

Tossing the book to the side, she suddenly notices that it's well over 5 in the evening and that Charlie will be home at any moment. She curses, stumbling off her bed as she gets down too quickly, falling head-first to the ground. A 'thud' sounds as her head makes contact with the ground making her cringe when she hears it bounce off the bedroom walls.

"Damn," She mutters as she gets up, rubbing the sore spot on her head. Guess I should just call pizza, she thinks, shrugging as she makes her way down the stairs, the last step creaking, making her wince at the high-pitched squeal echoing throughout the silent house.

She starts to make her way to pick up her house phone when she notices the window of her living room gaping open, with the white, translucent curtains swaying as if someone has just passed by. She _is_ pretty sure that she has closed the windows and the curtains should have been drawn...

Bella furrows her eyes at her observation, her hand tightening around her telephone as she walks slowly and silently towards the open window when she suddenly stops, turning back abruptly to check for any intruders intending to surprise her, her back feeling exposed to any possible threats.

Her eyes scan over the empty room before she faces the empty window, poking her head out, and discovers no one there. Moving back as she slams the window shut because of her paronia and drawing the curtains close, she convinces herself that it must be the wind though she feels no breeze when she closed the windows. About to turn back to return to her task in hand and forget what had happened, she raises her phone when a cold, hard voice that grips her heart in fear floats by her ear, dangerously close.

"Why, hello, _Isabella.._."

**A/N: Not much Alec/Bella moments, but well... There will be more next chapter~ Whoo-hoo! Who could it be? Jane? Alec? Or heck, even Aro? Or... I don't know! Why don't you tell me? :B And I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers, they really are the main motivation that inspire me to write! Constructive critiscms are welcome as usual. :) Do leave a review to tell me your thoughts or on the mysterious visitor!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them, though I don't reply to all of them. You all inspire me to keep going, really. Thank you for all the support you've given! :D There's a little graphic scene later on, but it's not really that bad... Just a little warning here. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Alec! What do you think-" Jane starts to scream at her brother but he raises two fingers to stop her oncoming flood of angry words. Her burgundy red eyes glint in annoyance, but she keeps her mouth shut and throws her bag on the nearby chair before she plops down on the sofa.

"Hey, Jane," Demetri greets, walking down the spiral staircase with his hand in the pocket of his hoodie. As he takes another delicate sip from his wine glass, he takes a seat next to her. Jane stares at him, giving a brief nod of acknowledgement before turning to face Alec again, her expression demanding a reasonable explanation for his earlier behaviour.

"Cool down, Jane," Alec says quietly, sitting on the arm rest before he bends down, facing Jane eye to eye so abruptly that his movements are blurred.

"I enjoy the chase almost as much as the end result of my prey," he says, a side of his lips lifting to form a dark smirk, standing up in one fluid motion before he turns, tilting his head to Demetri who's arching his eyebrow at the twins.

"You'd better explain more of our current situation." With that, Alec disappears from his previous spot, making Jane roll her eyes at her brother's last statement, turning to face Demetri.

"What did Aro say?" Jane asks, walking to the kitchen before opening the fridge to pull a packet of blood out to suck on. Slamming the door shut, she turns to face Demetri's smirking face.

"I don't ever scare you, huh?" He arches his perfect brow as he stares at her, not at all affected by her cold demeanor- he's very used to it, in fact.

Jane sucks the last drop of blood from the packet before tossing it to the bin a few feet away and crosses her arms as she stares up defiantly, not at all intimidated by his height. His smirk becomes more pronounced, if possible.

"He told me pretty much everything, but he wants to find out more about this... ability of hers, I presume. He's rather intrigued by this Isabella girl," he says, answering her previous question.

"Then I don't think there's a need to explain anything more," Jane says coldly, and is about to turn and walk out of the kitchen when Demetri leans over, his face inches from hers, catching her off-guard before she quickly regains her composure; something the female witch twin almost never does, nowadays.

Demetri almost chuckles at her expense, but keeps it in, his fingers gripping the handle of the fridge before he pulls it open at a fast movement- years of training has been put to use here. Purposefully deliberating for a second, he grabs a bottle of blood before he leans even closer to the frozen Jane to push the door close.

A gust of wind whips by him, putting a smirk on his face as he plays around with the bottle, leaning against the door of the fridge and his gaze lands on the spiral staircase. A second later, Jane's bedroom door slams close.

* * *

><p>"Another new student?" Bella's alarmed tone catches the interests of a few students, making her blush as she lowers her volume and pitch before leaning closer to Ben and Angela.<p>

"Are you serious?"

Angela nods as she tugs the arm of her boyfriend, making him smile and peck her cheek sweetly before he departs for class, waving Bella goodbye, which she responds absent-mindedly. Bella had almost got distracted from her questions at their daring display of affection- though it can be considered as child's play compared to the obscene making-out session she has seen Jessica and some other guy in the janitor's closet. She almost gag at the visual image that flashes by her mind and shakes her head to rid the unwanted picture.

"I heard he's from Italy, too!" Angela gushes, her eyes wide with excitement before she glances around the almost empty hall as the other students hurry to their respective classes, the previous chattering ceasing.

"And guess what?" Bella gestures for her to continue as they make their way to their first class quickly.

"I hear he's hot and he's close friends with the hottie twins!" She exclaims, clasping her hands together dramatically after they take a seat in their class. Bella's books tumble out of her arms at her words, her face frozen as she struggles to form a coherent sentence.

"Say what?" She whispers, her eyes still wide.

"There you are, beautiful." A rich Italian accent catches Bella's attention and she turns to face a masculine body, making her gulp before her eyes trail up to a familiar face. A bright grin breaks out as he hands her stack of books back. Desperately trying to calm her frantic heart as she recognizes the handsome features, she tries to jerk her mind away from the encounter she had with him yesterday- not very pleasant, yet not really intimidating.

"Hey there," He says, winking at her, making blood rush to her cheeks as she gives her thanks, pulling the books away from him and careful not to make any contact with him. She can feel the holes burning at her back of Angela's gaze, almost sensing her urgency to make her blurt out everything she knows.

"Hi."

"Just a simple reply? Bella, I thought we were closer than that," He says, looking hurt as his baby blue eyes widen innocently. Bella turns away abruptly and drops her stack of books on the table before she sits on her chair. Demetri arches his eyebrow at her blatant rejection, before he shrugs, and finds a seat with the twins.

"Bella! You were so rude! And how did you know such a hottie?" Jessica asks, as she leans back from her chair. The people around her seem to soften their voices as they strain to hear her reply. Bella rolls her eyes before she replies in a bored tone,

"I'm _not_ rude. And he's _not_ hot." Jessica's eyes narrow at her response and is about to throw more questions at her when the teacher walks into the class with a pile of worksheets under his arm and calls for the attention of class.

Not that he succeeded to grasp everyone's attention, for there are now three pairs of sharp eyes watching Bella's every movement, and warning her of the consequences if she even dares to speak a word of the secret to anyone at all. _Anyone._

* * *

><p>Bella slams her living room door close, her back against the door as she takes another deep breathe, to confirm that she is actually still living and very much alive.<p>

"I seriously can't handle them popping up everywhere they like," she mutters under her breath as she stomps up to her room and shrieks in fear and anger when she finds a totally at ease Alec Volturi lounging on her chair.

"What are you doing here?" She almost yells the question at him. He stands up, seeming totally unfazed by her previous outburst as he takes a photo from her nightstand, before it got snatched away by an agitated Bella.

"Don't touch my stuff!"

He raises his hands in surrender, but his red eyes seem to soften just a bit as they land on the family portrait of her and her parents when she is still young with a complete family before they got replaced by hardness again. Bella catches the slight change, but she says nothing as he stands at her open window, his dark brown hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. Bella can almost say he looks like a pained angel now, however, she knows the huge, ugly truth and that he is anything but.

"I will be explaining things to you about what you've seen," he states coldly as he leans against the window ledge. Bella crosses her arms and taps her feet as she continues glaring at him.

"Fine, fair enough- go on," she says as she sits on her bed and looks at him cautiously, wondering if he will kill her after he tells her everything.

"Vampires have rules, just like you humans have laws. And we- I, have broken rule number one: Not letting a human to know of our existence. The failure in me of disposing you has caused some trouble, in fact," he says and sits cross-legged in front of Bella. She thank her lucky stars that she hasn't yet been killed, and unconsciously moves back to put more distance between him and her to give herself some reassurance, though she knows deep down, that he can get to her before she can even blink if he wants to.

"You do know you can kill me now, you know," Bella says. A cold finger follows the curve of her face gently, making her heart skip a beat though she doesn't know why. She stays frozen in her position as her eyes stare at his smirking ones. His fingers suddenly close around her throat and cause a gentle pressure on her throat as his crimson red eyes darken, before his lips move,

"Yes, I can, Bella." The words carress her lips like a gentle breeze. Bella gulps in fear as she takes a trembling breathe, his fingers using more pressure and she suddenly feels suffocated by him. It is in her nature to struggle, and she does, her hands holding his cold wrists, feeling a pleasant feel of electricity run through her, startling her.

If Alec had felt it, he doesn't seem to be affected much by it. Ignoring the previous incident, she opens her mouth to breathe and to call for help as black dots surround her vision, the same time trying to push his hands away but failing miserably. Another hand reaches out, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, making her shudder at his unexpected gentleness as she chokes before deciding to resign.

As her eyelids flutter close, the pressure that was once around her throat is gone. Alec stares at Bella who is currently gasping for air, his face an impenetrable mask.

"Remember, Bella, to always be afraid of me. I can kill you without blinking," he says, as his eyes return back to the normal haunting red. Bella takes in another breath as she rubs her throat unconsciously, before she puts a few feet more between them, much to Alec's amusement: she won't ever escape if he wants to hunt her down, anyway.

"Continuing our previous topic; if a human knows of our existence, he or she will have a choice in whether she wants to be changed to killed," He says and pauses for a moment, as if what had just happened is something easy to brush away and that it was no big deal. Bella feels angry, but she knows she's partly at fault for taunting him with her statement. "For you, our Master is considering changing you."

"_Master_?" Bella exclaims, her face turning red as some dirty thoughts leak into her mind and Alec's lips tug up just slightly.

"Not in a kinky way, Bella. We aren't sex-crazed creatures like what you read in the internet," he says, sounding bemused though his face reveals nothing of his emotions, making Bella twitch in irritation, not knowing exactly where he finds it funny.

"So, can I choose death?" Bella questions as she arches an eyebrow, switching the topic successfully when she sees surprise flitting across his face. He stands and looks down at Bella with a stoic face as usual, before shaking his head.

"The rulers are who makes choices for you."

"What if I die before they do anything?"

"That's why we are here, Bella. We are here to ensure your safety and to make sure you don't run away," he says, his crimson red eyes glinting in sadistic satisfaction when he sees displeasure clearly shown on her face before she snaps,

"So you guys are all going to watch me?" He doesn't answer, making her narrow her eyes with annoyance.

"I will get going now since you know the basic stuff." With that, the curtains sway gently as he disappears from sight. Bella suddenly feeling the full-blown aftermath of what happened, reaches gingerly for the bruised spot on her neck, her eyes closing as she breathes out. Her legs suddenly becomes limp, as she slumps down on the floor, feeling overwhelmed and helpless at her current situation. Her hands tremble as she recalls the encounter she had with Alec just now, before she clears her thoughts quickly, standing up and pulling her windows shut.

Her phone rings with a message and she unlocks it with her screen password, her nerves still frayed. She scans through the message and knows that's exactly what she needs, and it can perhaps, help her to forget what happened, even if it's just for a while.

_Still up for a girls' day out? _

_-Ang_

_Sure, see you at 4. (:_

_-Bella_

She pulls out a piece of folded paper under her pillow and enters the address into her phone, knowing she will remember to check the bookstore out, with a hand-drawn map. It really seems to be the most likely store to contain all the information she needs, though she has no idea what she will do with them after knowing it.

* * *

><p>"I'm damn tired from all that walking," Jessica says, as she stretches her arms before yawning. Angela and Bella laugh as they lean back on their chairs, staring at Jessica's abundant bags.<p>

"I would be surprised if you aren't tired, Jess," Bella says, shaking her head in exasperation as she adjusts the scarf around her neck -for hiding the finger marks- and making Jessica pout, setting off another laughter in their group.

"Say, Bella, weren't you talking about going to a certain bookstore?" Angela asks as she sips her coke. Jessica cocks her head to the side as she stares at Bella, as if trying to remember when she had said that.

"Yeah, why don't you two wait here for me? I'm sure I can find my way there," Bella says, smiling as she takes her bag with her. The two girls stare at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" Jessica asks, as she catches a glimpse of the address of the bookstore. The place where it's located at seems pretty secluded to her, and not to mention the fact that the sky is already darkening.

"Yup." With that, Bella bade them goodbye before she steps out of the brightly lit cafe to the bookstore. Dry leaves crunch as she steps over them, her eyes intent on the map she has copied from the internet as she follows the route shown on the paper. A few minutes later, after a few turns, she finds herself standing in front of a small, old-looking shop. She places her hand on the doorknob and pushes it open as the bells on it jingle to alert the owner of a customer's arrival.

"Do you need any help, miss?" An old man with his back hunched over, pushes his small, rounded glasses back up on his nose as he peers at her with a nerve-wrecking expression, making goosebumps rise on her skin when she realises she is the only customer present at this little store at the moment.

"I'm finding this book," she mutters as she pushes a piece of paper towards the man. The old man's eyes widen as he processes the book title, before he nods in understanding, shuffling to the back of the store. A few minutes later, he returns with a thick book, laying it on the counter. She nods her thanks to the old man, who returns it with another unnerving stare as he takes her payment and she leaves the store in a hurry.

The sky is completely dark now, and Bella tries to calm her frayed nerves as she walks along the quiet and dark road, her eyes catching a glimpse of a dark alleyway, tempted to take a short-cut before banishing that thought as soon as it surfaced. _'Have you forgotten what happened the last time you did that?'_ Her inner self screams at her. She sighs and picks up her speed as she watches one of the lampposts flickers.

She suddenly feels queasy and turns to see two men, looking drunk as they give her leering smiles, creeping her out. She decides against her judgement, and quickly takes a sharp turn to the alleyway, feeling it safer than where she is. She turns to see the two men out of her view and is about to heave a sigh of relief when she sees two men from the other end of the passage, making their way towards her, their eyes focused on hers.

She takes another step back and falls into someone's arms, making her scream before a sweaty, calloused hand clamps over her mouth. Bella's eyes widen as she starts to kick and struggle in his strong grip to no avail, recognising the face of one of the two men following her just now. Her pleas for help are muffled by the hand on her mouth, and she starts to sob as she realises what might happen to her.

"Why are you crying, girl?" A man sneers as his fingers touches her face, making her cringe away from the contact and aiming a kick to where she knows will hurt a man the most. His eyes blaze with fury as he covers the spot, groaning in agony. His friend reaches over, keeping a distance from her before he gives a stinging slap on her face, making her blink from the brute force of it, feeling the pain a few seconds later, but she refuses to show any sign of discomfort.

"You bitch!" he hisses as he motions for the man holding her to let go. He complies, and she falls onto the floor before another scruffy-looking man holds her chin to face him, jerking her face side to side, grinning before he forces his lips on hers. His breath smells like he hasn't brushed his teeth for days and a pungent smell of liquor overwhelms her as she desperately tries to push him away, but he refuses to let go, his grip on her tightening as his hand travels up her thigh.

"Let her go," a familiar voice, dripping with venom, states quietly. The man pushes himself away from the trembling Bella, standing up to see a teenager wearing hoodie and jeans, with black sneakers as his red eyes slowly turns raven black. The four men chuckles loudly as they pulls a distraught Bella up by her arms roughly before one of them shouts,

"We won't, little boy. Now go home to your mommy." Jeers ring out in the dark spot as Bella raises her head, recognizing the angelic yet deadly face almost immediately. Though he isn't exactly her favourite person in the world, she can't help but screams out desperately, with tears flowing down her cheeks as she tries to run towards him with only the strong grip of the disgusting men holding her back,

"Alec, _please_..."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter... I know it's not really well-written, but please do pardon me. I will edit it when I have time. *sheepish smile*I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers, they really are the main motivation that inspire me to write! Constructive critisicms are welcome as usual. :) Do leave a review to tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them, though I don't reply to all of them. You all inspire me to keep going, really. Thank you for all the support you've given! :D I have written two one-shots for this lovely couple, one where everyone is human (YES, HOT HUMAN ALEC! -squeals-) and the other where he's a vamp and Bella's a human. The usual stuff. Anyway, I hope you lovely readers can go check it out! :) Now, let's stop reading my crap and go on! Whootieess!xD (In a very high mood)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The man holding Bella hostage guffaws loudly, before he rips the top few buttons of Bella's shirt off, revealing a little of her simple black bra underneath as she screams hysterically, her voice breaking. That seems to be the thing that snaps something deep inside Alec. An angry snarl rips off from his chest and he moves at unimaginable speed.

A strong force hits the side of the man's face, almost causing Bella to collapse on the ground, but an arm slips around her waist swiftly, pressing her face against a cold, hard chest, though it feels the best thing- and warmest one she can ever hope for at this moment, in the world. Alec's crimson red eyes stare into hers for a second, the swirling pools of her chocolate brown both teary and frightened as her hand clutches onto his black shirt tightly before she feels his arm tighten slightly around her waist, not hurting her.

"Do you not understand me?" He says, his eyes turning pitch black once more, venom pooling in his mouth as he reveals his white, deathly teeth to the man sprawled on the ground had his hand covering the spot where he was hit, blood gushing out from his wound. He pushes himself a few centimetres away from him with his feet, suddenly seeming to understand the dangerous situation he is in now. The other friends of his have long fled, seeing the dangerous aura surrounding Alec, leaving the lone, helpless one alone to fend for himself.

Bella cannot help but feel safe in the arms of the vampire that almost killed her a few hours ago, but she doesn't know why. Her two arms merely slip around his torso to hold him closer to her, and she feels him stiffen at the change of her posture but his arm around her waist stay frozen where it is.

The shivering man on the ground hurriedly scrambled to get on his feet, giving Alec one last, long look, making a feral growl rip out of his chest before he snarls out,

"Don't let me see you, or your friends again." That is the last straw for him- he tears off running, his feet moving as fast as he can, his mind having the basic intelligence to run from danger.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, his voice soothing and gentle for the first time since Bella met him but she is too distraught and shaken by the previous incident to care. Her tears run down her face like a broken faucet that is unable to stop as she shakes her head, her shoulders shaking with every sob.

"Al-Alec... A-Alec..." she cries out repeatedly, her fingers clinging onto the back of his shirt, making it wrinkled. The fire in him that has dissipates a moment ago gets re-ignited again, feeling a raging emotion in his chest at the men for doing something so low and dirty to her. His arm reaches to smooth her hair before he hesitates, his hand hovering in the air for a moment and he drops it down, his other arm staying on the side of his body as she sobs, before he whispers,

"Don't worry, Bella. I've got you."

Bella can only cry and sob, distinctly aware of the dark and spicy scent that cling around Alec, with no smell of cologne like the first time he was this close to her- just for a different purpose, but it is just as comforting. She feels protected, even safe, in his arms, though he will be the one who will probably kill her. Her breathing is unsteady as her body shudders in fear, before she relaxes at Alec's soft words, in his arms.

And for the first time in the her presence, Alec's crimson red eyes soften just a little, as his arm tighten around her waist protectively, the couple illuminated by the full moon that night.

* * *

><p><em>'Why the hell am I here anyway?'<em> Alec asks himself as he leans against the trunk of the tall oak tree, just outside of Bella's bedroom. He shakes his head, his face impassive, though his lips quirk up slightly.

He remembers briefly how fast she has passed out in his arms, before her phone had ringed with another call, from a girl named Jessica. She sounded rather shocked when she realised Alec was the one who had picked up Bella's phone, explaining that he met Bella who was lost and had brought her home since she was already feeling fatigued, and that she apologised for the abrupt leaving.

He leaps onto the ledge of her window, watching her toss and turn in her sleep, screaming a few times, but not enough to rouse Charlie from his sleep. A deep sleeper, Alec decides as he watches her for another moment, before he turns and leaps down from her window, and something tugged his heart- feeling suspiciously like... relief? But for what?

He immediately shakes the thoughts off as he jogs back at human speed, pushing his earphones to his ears, attempting to shut out his confused thoughts. Futile efforts, though.

* * *

><p>"Where's your brother, Jane?" Demetri asks as he downs another glass of blood- O negative, his favourite type. His tongue darts out to lick the small trails of red on his full lips, his eyes staring at the wall behind Jane, smirking slightly, knowing that her eyes are trained on his lips.<p>

Jane shakes her head, walking towards the sofa in the living room before sitting on the side of it, where Demetri appears at the side at an instant, his empty wine glass in hand as his blood red eyes tease her. She folds her arms as she crosses her legs, her skirt riding up a little to show more of her creamy thigh, and Demetri's eyes blacken almost instantly, but he holds back, placing the glass on the arm rest of the sofa carefully, before he turns to her impassive face.

"He's out to check on the human, he should be back soon if you want to speak to him," she says, arching a brow when she notices his black eyes. She curls her finger around a tendril of hair that has dropped from her bun behind, playing with it as her eyes pierce into his, a smirk playing on her face as she asks innocently,

"Why are your eyes so black, Demetri?" Her eyes darken just slightly, making him grit his teeth for a moment. But then again, he isn't known for being a casanova for nothing. He leans just a little closer to her, taking her beautiful features in as his fingers dance over her pale, smooth skin, two fingers tilting her face up.

Her breath got caught in her throat at his unexpected close distance when a door opening saves her from this, and she is five metres away from him at an instant. A smirk tugs on his lips as his fingers stay on the air for a moment before he stands up, straightening his shirt, facing Alec.

"So anything up with the little human?" he asks casually as he walks towards the table where another bottle of O negative waits, and opens the cap before he takes another sip, finding Jane's refusal to look at him extremely amusing- and adorable. She is the only woman he hasn't tackled in the whole of Volturi, and he is really curious what those soft-looking lips can be used for... He hurriedly clears his head of the thoughts as he takes another swig of blood.

"Almost raped," is Alec's simple answer and Demetri's mouthful of blood almost flew out of his mouth. Jane furrows her eyebrows, her face as phlegmatic as Alec's as he opens the fridge to get a packet of blood.

"What happened then?" She asks, her voice revealing nothing of her interest though a glint of emotions flashes past her eyes for a moment, but after Demetri blinks, it's gone.

"I...got the men away," he finally answers, choosing his words carefully before he sucks the packet of blood dry, throwing the packet of blood away to the bin without looking as he leans against the fridge.

"Wait, you mean you- Alec Volturi, scared those men away and became Prince Charming to save a damsel in distress?" Demetri concludes, disbelief seeping into his voice as he stares at the emotionless Alec standing in the kitchen. He can't fathom how this would happen, though he is sure that he would have done the same thing himself.

Alec scowls, obviously displeased at the way he is describing his actions.

"I'm in a very bad mood today, Demetri. Do not step out of line, I may just snap your head, making you so surprised that you won't be able to defend yourself," Alec says calmly, though his raven black eyes tell another story. Appearing right in front of Demetri before he can even blink, his hand tightens around his neck. Demetri does not move nor does he defend himself, he just arches an eyebrow, looking at him, as if egging him on. Jane shakes her head as she sighs, pulling a chair out to sit.

"You won't do that, Alec, you still treasure me as your close friend," he says confidently, and the hold around his throat releases. A slight quirk of Alec's lips shows dark amusement as he nods his head,

"Yes, I may not, but I may still harm you." With that, he twists Demetri's arm into an odd angle at vampire speed, making him flinch slightly but he holds any other expression of the injury in as he hears his bones crack slightly before it starts to recover from the unexpected attack.

"You may be one of the most talented vampires, Alec, but I'm an agile and fast one. Do not underestimate me," Demetri hisses out, his eyes raven black while Jane watches on, obviously amused at the show they are putting on. Alec stops in his tracks on the spiral staircase for a split second before he continues walking up, his reply hanging in the air.

"I've never underestimated you, Demetri."

"Glad you don't- and that you haven't been turned soft by a useless human," Demetri mutters as he sweeps his fingers through his soft hair, not noticing Jane's stare.

"A human is nothing but something to hold you down." The soft, almost incoherent sentence doesn't go unnoticed by Jane and her eyes widen just slightly at the grief that flashes past Demetri's eyes before he turns to leave the house, slamming the door close.

* * *

><p>Bella blinks, bleary-eyed as she squints from the bright rays of the sun streaming through the window. She stays on her bed, turning so her back is facing the bright rays before curling up into a ball, as she closes her eyes, trying to fend off the reoccuring images of the men attacking her. Taking in an unsteady breath, she tries not to think of the consequences if Alec hasn't arrived on time.<p>

Alec! Her eyes pops open at the thought of his name. He is the most unexpected person she would have thought will save her, but nonetheless, a small smile tugs on her lips as she thinks of his comforting arms around her. Hitting herself on the head, she swats the almost absurd thought as she hurriedly sits up, relieved that it is a Saturday today- if not for it, she would have just skipped school.

After washing up in the bathroom, she faces the mirror, a haunting look in her eyes that she is sure, will not be gone until after some time. The incident with the men and the possibility of the outcome, shook her in the deepest of the core. She didn't even try defending herself. When did she become so _weak_? So useless? Her fingers clench around the edge of the basin as she shut her eyes tight, the turmoil of her feelings flinging her emotions into disarray.

Splashing more cold water on her face, she walks out of the bathroom before she plops down onto her bed again. A knock on her bedroom door shakes her from her thoughts as she looks up, noticing Charlie's hand on the knob, a sheepish look on his face as he manages to say,

"I, uh, will be going fishing with Billy today. Will you be okay on your own?"

Bella almost laughs out loud at the awkward expression on her father's face- yes, she has already been here for a week or two, but yet, he still isn't able to adapt to her being around, yet. She nods, as she waves goodbye to her father, who closes the door after he returns it with an awkward gesture.

Her window suddenly creaks open and her hair whips around her as she notices Demetri standing in her bedroom, a bright grin on his face, taking another step towards her, making her back away, her arms in front of her in a defensive stance.

"What do you want?" He chuckles, taking a seat on her bed as his finger runs over the material of her bedsheets before he looks up at her stoic face, making him surprised- an admirable feat, considering she's facing one of the most efficient fighters in the whole world, not that he's bragging, of course.

"Well, I heard from Alec that you...met with the most unfortunate encounter yesterday, but he was there to save the damsel," he says, not looking at her as he stands up and Bella stares at his skin glittering in the sunlight, making her gape. The last time Alec had been through her window was after a heavy rain, and there was not much effect of the sun, but now...

"So, how have you been?" He asks, making her blink at his question. Arching an eyebrow, she replies,

"I'd have thought you guys didn't care- after all, aren't I going to be drained dry by one of you? If not, all?" The corner of his lips tugs up into a shadowy smirk as he leans against her study table, his crimson red eyes piercing her brown ones, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes... Why would he even bother to save you?" He questions, the smirk still evident on his face as he appears in front of her at an instant. Two fingers tilt her chin up to look at his dazzling beauty, which she faces straight on with ferocity.

"I'm not scared of you, after what happened yesterday night," she whispers, her eyes still on his as surprise flashes across his face for an instant.

"There are worse monsters than your kind, Demetri." His fingers slip from her chin as he turns away from her, his eyes fluttering close and his hands clenching the sides of his body. Bella, noticing the tensing muscles of his back, says nothing as she sits down on her chair before pulling out her biology homework.

"Please help me to tell Alec that I'm very grateful to him for saving me- and that I owe him one," she continues nonchalantly as the sound of her pen scraping against paper fills the room. Demetri's red eyes dart back to her for a second before he gives an almost-subtle nod and leaps out of the window.

* * *

><p>Alec steps out of his room, closing the door quietly when he suddenly feels a familiar presence behind him. Locking the door, Alec turns and faces the intruder with his arms crossed, as he asks,<p>

"Yes, Demetri?"

Demetri lets out a dark chuckle, the sound bouncing off the well-furnished walls of the corridor.

"Well, you see, Alec. I paid a little visit to your human just now," he says indifferently, his crimson red eyes searching for any disapproval on the other's face, but the search turns up futile.

"She doesn't seem to be affected much by it, though..." The end of his sentence trails off as he walks down the stairs and he turns to face the aloof Alec who still looks unaffected by his speech.

"Oh, and our naive little Bella, sends you her thanks," he finishes, as he steps down the spiral staircase, a winning smirk on his face, walking with an arrogant aura.

Alec's imperturbable voice stops him in his tracks.

"Doing such unnecessary things, doesn't prove anything, Demetri. I will never be interested in a human; they're just good-for-nothings."

Demetri continues to walk down the stairs, the sound of his sneakers stepping on the wood seem taunting as they reverberate through the house.

"Well, let's hope so," Demetri returns his snide comment, leaving him behind. Alec sweeps his fringe to the side, a sneer on his angelic face as he whispers,

_"Never."_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter... ****I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers, they really are the main motivation that inspire me to write! Constructive critisicms are welcome as usual. :) Do leave a review to tell me your thoughts! So how was it? I hope it meets all of your expectations. :) And Alec is just so.. AWWW. I find myself falling for Demetri too! Surprisingly... O.O AWWWW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them, though I don't reply to all of them. You all inspire me to keep going, really. Thank you for all the support you've given! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"I hope placing my trust in you would be of no mistake, Alec." The silky tone of Aro Volturi flows to Alec's ears, and displeasure flashes over his face for a split second before he schools his face back to his normal, hard mask.

"I assure you, Master, that I will settle the matter with my very best," he replies, his fingers twirling the pencil found earlier on his desk around leisurely.

"And bring Isabella back. I've got to see this... queer, and potential human, myself."

"I will make sure of it, Master," he says, the practiced convincing tone of his voice slipping in as he glances at the clock. _It's almost time for the meeting. _He frowns, not liking his schedule disturbed.

"I want her here willingly. Although I very much like to see a human struggle, I don't have the mood for it these days..." The slight hesitation can be heard over the phone and Alec arches an eyebrow, continuing his finger movements, his interest peaked.

"And...?" Alec probes in a nonchalant voice, though he's now currently leaning forward, his posture straightening a little.

"Use your charms if need to be. It's rather useful at times like this, isn't it?" The twirling stops and Alec places the pencil on the table, the corners of his lips lifting to a small, dark smirk.

"Of course it is."

* * *

><p>A nudge from Demetri shoves Jane out of her thoughts and she snaps back to reality, walking into Alec's room, with Demetri close after her, analyzing her recent deep thinking with curiosity. This isn't the first time he has caught her doing that and it kind of scares door somehow. The door closes behind them with a soft click.<p>

"How's the matter with the newborn army?" Alec questions, leaning back on the chair with much ease as his red eyes sweep over both Jane and Demetri easily.

"I've collected all the data required," Jane says, stepping forward as she hands her twin brother a pile of paper binded together with a string. He nods his head, his gaze lying on Demetri who shrugs nonchalantly, before un-rolling a paper, spreading it over the empty, available board before starting,

"I've already thought of the ambush made on the army, based on the data Alec sent me a few days ago of the gifts and threats of some people we should look out for. Firstly, do not underestimate Victoria, she's one with a cunning and sharp mind, and though she may not have any gifts- it could have not been discovered, yet. James is one with..."

* * *

><p>"Bella," Alec greets curtly, the subtle nod of his head showing his consciousness of her arrival. She does not make any unnecessary comment on his somewhat stinging and cold greeting, instead settling for the cold, merciless marble floor for comfort. He finally looks up from his pile of data, his eyes watching her carefully for a second before he asks,<p>

"Are you going to sit there for the duration of this entire meeting?"

She nods, affirming her answer, her eyes going to the air-conditioner that is on once more, displeasure flashing across her face- they have got totally no use for that, anyway. There's simply no point in wasting electricity. Placing his pencil down on the wooden table, he pulls out an office chair from the corner of his room before motioning to it. His daunting eyes stare at her for her response, but she shakes her head.

"Thank you, but I've no need for that."

"Really?" he confirms as he pushes the chair closer to her. Bella arches an eyebrow up at his actions, the warm, comfortable-looking chair seeming to beckon her toward it, but she denies his offer once more, ignoring the rising of her goosebumps due to the merciless, cold floor.

"Sit." His tone switches to one of an order, the questioning touch completely eliminated as he looks at her expectantly. Bella sighs, standing up from the cold spot and seeks refuge on the much warmer sitting place. She does not admit it, but the relaxation of her body shows the relief of having a warmer seat to be on.

"Where are the others?" She asks after a moment of silence, not that she minded it much, but she just can't bear it- and in addition, she has to thank him for his rescuing her herself. It is just too insincere to let someone else do such an important job for you.

"Hunting, they should be back pretty soon."

The scratchy sounds of the pencil tip making contact with the rough material fills the room once more, making Bella sigh softly. It is just impossible to talk to him- his mood changes too quickly for her liking. Deciding to just push her thoughts aside, she opens her mouth to speak, and Alec halts his movements as if knowing what she's about to say.

"You don't need to. It's just an instinctive action," he says, his blood red eyes showing unsettling amount of hardness as he leans back against the chair, turning to face Bella. She is surprised to find a small tinge of disappointment deep inside her at his answer, but she covers it up quickly, pursing her lips.

"So Demetri told you already?"

A short silence follows her question, before Alec nods his head once curtly. The door then opens as if on cue, and both Demetri and Jane walk in with their cloaks still donned, before they catch the warning glance flashed to their direction.

Demetri hurriedly discards of his cloak, along with Jane, while he ignores the blood-stained area of his. Bella's eyes follow their actions, and she catches a dark stained spot on one of their cloaks, a dent forming between her brows as she tries to figure out what exactly it can be.

"It's almost your deadline, Bella. When exactly will you be coming with us?" Alec asks, pushing away from his paperwork, as the other two vampires take their seats on the nearby chairs.

"When have I ever promised that I would be going with you?" Bella counters. "I am grateful to you for saving my... me the other night, and I do owe you one. But other than that, I don't see how I will go to Italy with you all. The idea is just plain absurd."

"In what way would it be?" Jane asks, the icy, controlled voice of hers almost diminishing the determination that Bella has. She has already expected what they would most probably ask of her- she is no idiot, and she's actually rather smart, too. She imitates their blank expression almost perfectly, pressing her emotions down as her eyes meet Jane's. Alec has got to admit- he's a little impressed by this mere human.

She just throws in more surprises every time they meet, and makes his life certainly more interesting. An interesting asset, and most probably, an even more valuable one after she changed. A sinister gleam enters his eyes at this, as the wheels in his head starting turning. Yes, she _will_ be an important asset to him in near future. He will have to claim her before Aro does. And he would.

"I don't see the need to speak of this openly, do I?" She challenges defiantly, her heart starting to accelerate by a mere second, and she can sense her rising fear. She struggles to keep her cool, succeeding after a short while, but she has no idea how long this will last. She knows it herself that she wouldn't be killed, but harming her, or any of her loved ones would be possible. She doesn't want to anger them too much. Instead, she just stands and announces flatly to the occupants of the room,

"I will not agree, and I don't see the future me doing so either. So I guess this is a goodbye."

The door slams shut and Jane leaps up, trembling with rage as her eyes focus on the innocent door, attempting to burn it down in the process. It's taking all the control she has to not lash out at the human who is still walking at a steady pace down the stairs, seeming completely unfazed by the possible danger she may face.

She isn't the only one who noticed that.

"Well, wasn't that just interesting," Demetri comments, seeming un-disturbed by the glare that Jane is currently directing to him.

"What?" She almost shrieks. It's almost comical, if not for the speed that Aro demands them to complete their tasks in, and Alec will not let this girl to ruin his record, and break the trust Aro has given him for a few more hundreds of years. _Waste of time entertaining that papery, old fool._

_"_Calm down, Jane," Alec says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and he watches as she tries to collect herself. "We don't have much time left here. I shall deal with the human for now, and you just work with Demetri for the newborn army."

"Jane and I will handle it," Demetri says, cracking his knuckles. "We should be back by... midnight or so."

"I will help after this."

Demetri watches suspiciously as he walks out of the room, walking down the stairs without hurry, his confidence aura just enough, and Demetri is rather sure that if any human girl is to look at him right now, they would probably be mesmerized.

"Let's go through the plan once more before we go into action, shall we?" Demetri asks as he turns back to the task in hand, producing a rolled-up paper and spreading on the surface of the table.

* * *

><p>"Bella," Alec's husky voice causes a shiver down her spine for the wrong reasons: but it is definitely not of fear. Alec coming after isn't exactly in her plan, though she has thought of the possibility before. However, the thought of him harming her in any way isn't exactly appealing either. Pretty soon, as she expected, she feels butterflies in her stomach which keeps reminding her of her fear. Cold fingers wrap around her wrist, before turning her around to face the smirking vampire.<p>

"That wasn't exactly a nice move you pulled there, Bella. Don't you think so?" He asks, the intensity of his eyes shining through on purpose. Jane isn't the only one enraged by her behaviour. He isn't a huge fan of humans, though he was one before and that he thinks that this one may be slightly different, but that doesn't give her the right to talk down to them like that. He will not let weaklings talk to him as if he was to listen to them; something like that will never happen.

"I don't really care," she whispers, her eyes straying away from him, sweat starting to form on her palms as she quickly tries to formulate a plan of escaping, but it is of no use. He continues his gentle hold on her wrist as he takes another step closer to her, sides of his lips tugging up slightly when he notices her slight discomposure. Good. She will finally be getting the message, perhaps, this time that he is one that should not be trifled with.

"Let go of me!" She shouts, pulling her wrist out from his grasp, feeling disturbed by his close distance to her as she takes another step back, and another when she notices that he remains motionless. Her eyes blink once and he's in front of her again, causing a scream to rise in her throat, her heart pounding madly in her chest as she backs away, hitting a wall.

"Shit." A curse rings out of her mouth and Alec rises his eyebrow in amusement. A curse word from Bella's mouth is rather unheard of. Nonetheless, he feels the satisfaction of him affecting her much in his body; he is no stranger to such response. However, it still pleases him to have control over humans; defiant humans specifically.

Slamming both his palms on either side of her, his burning red eyes that are slowly turning black, stare right into her big, scared brown ones. One of his legs is placed in between hers, causing her stomach to quiver in anticipation and at that moment, she simply cannot deny her attraction towards him. It is taking all of her willpower to withstand the urge to press her body closer to him. The intoxicating scent of his isn't really helping matters much either, and she starts to think he is doing it on purpose after seeing a gleam flashing past his dark eyes for a split second.

"Bella." Her name comes as a gentle caress, lips barely moving before he brushes his cold lips against the shell of her ear, causing an unintentional shiver. He inhales her sweet scent in, letting the refreshing smell of strawberries and lavender overtake his nose for a second before his aristocratic nose nudge her neck, at the precise spot where her quickening pulse lies.

Her breath comes out in a soft sigh as she struggles to maintain the right mindset she should have.

"Now, let me ask again, was that a nice move you made just now?" He whispers, before he reveals his gleaming white teeth, scraping across her sensitive flesh sensually and slowly. A moan escapes out from her mouth unthinkingly, and she is sure that if it isn't for his weight pressing her against the wall, she would have fallen.

"I...I.." she starts to say, forming incoherent words as lust starts to cloud her mind bit by bit. A slight flick of his tongue against her pulse causes her almost to come undone, and she bites her lip to stop herself from saying something she will regret later. Satisfaction runs through his veins by the obvious impact he has on her; not only of fear, and he continues his assault mercilessly. Desperately grasping for the right words to say, she almost yells out the word that deem most appropriate at the time,

"N-No!"

He stops his movements immediately, taking a few steps back to fulfill the unsaid plea of the red and terribly... _affected_ girl who is currently taking deep breathes to cool herself down. A slight quirk of Alec's lips causing Bella's irritation to spike and she throws him a glare, causing the uncurling of lips to become more pronounced.

"Very well... I do love a challenge," he says darkly to himself as he watches the still angry girl stomp out of his sight. One day, she'll submit to him without thinking. He is sure of it.

Once Bella is sure she's out of his view, her stomp breaks into a sprint as she makes a mad dash for the reservation. She has to see Jacob Black.

**Hello, people! I am so sorry for the late update and I hope the last part (I'm pretty sure you know which I mean..;D) makes up for it. I will try to update as soon as possible and i have absolutely no intentions of abandoning this story!:D Now on with other matters:**

**I would like to strengthen the point that this story will be darker than most other Alec fanfics you see for this pairing, and that there is actually a plot hidden beneath the... Developing romance. And yes, I'm currently contemplating of changing the rating. Also, Alec and Bella have not fallen in love yet. They're just having affection or attraction for each other, however, I assure you that they will, in time.:B Alec in this story is different, as you can see, from the other Alecs- I written him this way based on my own personal views. The webs are being pulled out more clearly now and the more puzzling bits of this story will be explained as we go on. I may also be editing the previous chapters of DS but the content won't be change much. (: Thank you for the overwhelming support, guys, I seriously love the reviews and you, for taking the time to review or PM !(: Once again, constructive criticisms are welcome and do leave a review!(: ~WY**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N:Hey people, it's so great to be on fanfic again, and writing DS. Believe me, it is really encouraging to find readers bothering to review, even though I have such long pauses that probably is a great turn-off. I apologise for the late update, again. And this time it's for a valid reason- exams. Yes, I'm doing hardcore studying. :x Guess I wasn't very prepared for them. Heh. :3 Thank you for reviewing, guys! I love your response! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Bella, what brings you here?" Jake's usually cheery voice is still flat, and not to mention distant. Bella looks up from her warm mug of tea, a little startled by his cold demeanor that has been there ever since she looked for him, directed towards her. Cocking her head to the side, her lips press into a thin line as she contemplates on the way she should put it to words.

"You see, Jake," she starts, taking another tentative sip from the mug, trying her best to ignore the tension in the room. "Remember the time when you mentioned the Pale Ones to me?" Her eyes scan over his facial expression casually; the stiffening of his features and body not escaping her attention. Yes, he does know something, alright.

"And...?" He probes, leaning back to his chair in an attempt to act uncaring, but his body language shows otherwise.

"I..." She bites her lip, letting a gentle whoosh of air escape through the tiny hole between her lips.

"Nevermind. Pretend I was never here." Standing up, she lets a mixture of frustration and disappointment cross over her face before turning away from Jake. She hates manipulating people, but when it's time to do so, she just does it unknowingly.

"Wait." Firm fingers wrap around her wrist, shocking her with the hot temperature. She jerks away from his touch instinctively before concern spreads over her as she reaches for his forehead. He frowns, avoiding her hand but she sends a stern glance to him, making him relent. Hot heat spreads onto her nerves, tingling them and she almost jump once more.

"Are you okay, Jake? Why are you so hot? Are you having a fever?" She asks, and Jake almost grins at her open concern for him, just like when they were kids. Guess some things never change.

"I've always been hot, Bells. it's just you've never noticed." A familiar blush colours her cheeks, and he smiles charmingly, his dimples showing as he beckons her to the seat she was previously sitting on.

"I'm serious, Jake," she says, blatantly ignoring her heated cheeks. A frustrated sigh escapes Jake's lips and he closes his eyes in an attempt to remain calm.

"Bells, please. Now is no time for such minor matters. All I can tell you is that I am perfectly healthy. You don't have to worry. Why don't we focus on the main topic in hand?"

"But-"

"I _am_ okay." A firm glance shows as he settles himself on his chair, flexing his very much visible muscles in the process, making Bella stray her eyes away from him. A playful smirk seems to be imprinted on his face at that, and he pretends not to notice as he leans forward in eager attention for what Bella is about to say.

Taking a deep breathe, she starts to pour out all of that happened in the last month. Almost all, at least.

* * *

><p>Alec's dark smirk spreads over his face as he crumples a sheet of paper, throwing it to the nearby bin, without much care. He is going to succeed. And with the addition of Bella's help, it's going to much more successful. Thank you so much, Aro, for letting me to be in contact with such a precious...possession?<p>

He isn't sure of the right words to describe Bella. She seems weak, yet strong at the same time; happy, yet sad; beautiful, but broken. She is a true mystery. Perhaps that is what makes her different from the rest of the female humans. She just stands out, and with her strange and useful ability, she's going to shine even more. Because he will make sure, that she will be on his side when the time comes.

As he flicks the stray strand of hair away from his eyes, he knows he will have to make something happen. Something that will make Aro unable to be mad at him for long, because he won't be the one changing her, like he always likes to towards his 'jewels'- Alec will. Yes, he will be the one. After all, when one turns with the other's blood running in him or her, it will surely let them gain an upperhand. He will have to find a way to drag the time for their return to Italy.

All humans lust after power, riches and looks, don't they? However, he is pretty sure that she will not be bought in by all the assets. It will be hard, but he will bring her slowly over to the Dark side. She will be a beautiful devil, judging by her wit and appearance. Considering her being a human, she's an undiscovered beauty, that most people would have not noticed.

But when they do, they won't forget it easily.

Not that it affected him that much, but... the pencil he unknowingly grasps hold of while he is too occupied with his thoughts breaks into half, and he adds it to the bin carelessly. Yes, indeed. She will be his in time. He can see her listening to him without resistance now.

She _will _be _his_. Not anyone else's.

* * *

><p>"Bella," his soft tone stops her in her tracks and she freezes briefly before turning to face him, fingers tightening around the haversack's handle. Her eyes immediately zoom in on his full lips, suddenly seeming tempting and urging for her to press her lips on and...<p>

She smacks herself internally, a blush spreading on her cheeks, and she wonders if she should just make a run for it now. With the still bustling student body around her, it's certainly possible. He can't possibly just tear through them all, can he? _What a coward you are, Isabella_, a small voice echoes inside her. _To have been thinking of escaping._

"Yes?" She asks as normally as she can, shifting the weight of her her old and heavy haversack from the aching shoulder to another. Alec arches an eyebrow, moving towards her, making her step back in response.

"Wha-what do you want? This is a school and-"

"I'm just helping you to take your back, _silly_," he says, unconscious of the affectionate tone he took on for the last word, amusement evident in his voice as he leans closer to her to slip the sack out of her shoulders. She feels relieved of the weight immediately, massaging her shoulders, but that does not mean she is at ease. Not around him.

"That wasn't really necessary," she says, as she folds her arms, waiting for him to be out with the reason he looked for her. Not that he needs to, though. He is in almost every class of hers.

"You need to do some paperwork today," he calmly states, the haversack still looking awfully light on his shoulders, and by the completely composed way he is being. But then again, he is a vampire; they are all strong creatures, aren't they? A small part, a _very_ small part of her, somehow wishes to have that as one of her traits.

"Paperwork," she repeats. He nods, affirming her words.

"Paperwork," she says again, an incredulous look flashing across her face as she struggles not to scream at the totally stoic male standing just in front of her.

He shrugs.

"I will not be going to do any," she says firmly, her brown eyes full of defiance as she meets his eyes daringly. His fingers tighten around her sack, almost breaking the fragile cloth apart, but the only visible sign of him losing his cool is only the clenching of his jaw.

"Well, you've to," he announces. "Whether you like it or not."

"I do not take your orders to heart, Alec Volturi. I'm not any of your servants or subordinates, I am _human_, and I am _Isabella Swan_. I'm not here to serve you and for god's sake, I'm not afraid of death. And definitely not of you..." she drops her volume significantly, casting a quick look back to the crowd to check for anyone eavesdropping, as she steps closer to him. "Draining me dry."

With that she stomps off, merging with the chaotic crowd as everyone makes a dash towards the exit door, excited for the release of school. But she just doesn't mix with everyone else. She just simply...can be found, he supposes. Alec chuckles darkly, finding that he is more amused than angry, like he should be.

A few moments later, a familiar brunette stalks back to the awaiting Alec in a determined march and snatches her bag off his shoulder before raising her chin and walking away proudly.

The sudden urge to smile creeps into Alec, but he reigns it in, letting his usual impassive expression take over once more.

"Alec, we better go settle our adminstrative matters now. Better not keep people waiting," Demetri says, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. Alec shuts his eyes for a second, before recollecting himself and nodding, heading towards the office with both a frowning Demetri and Jane behind him, comfortable in silence.

"What about Bella, Alec?" His twin sister asks upon reaching the glass doors of the office.

"Just let her be. We can settle this without her being here, Jane." An arched eyebrow seems to doubt his words. A confident smile flashes back.

"Okay, it's really fun seeing you two behaving normally, but we're going to be late for our appointment with the principal. I heard he hates people- or students, being tardy on important, official matters," Demetri says, cutting in, shaking his head before he swings his bag over his shoulder and beckons for the twins to follow.

Jane merely rolls her eyes, before picking up her pace to catch up with Demetri.

* * *

><p>"Hello, is this Bella?" Alec asks, lying on the bed, relaxed for once, instead of planning things out. He is pretty much expecting a calm, normal night for once. Instead of dealing with adminstrative stuffs, or with Aro. Calling Bella and hearing her all trifled up will give him some sort of satisfaction.<p>

"No," a much deeper voice replies back, and Alec jerks up, now upright on his bed. With controlled calm, he forces the words out,

"Who are you?"

"I don't see the need for you to know, but-" Alec's sharp ears pick up some argument and the sound of the phone being tossed about. He clenches his jaw, realising the familiar female voice he is hearing is Bella. Who is she associating with exactly, to be so bold with his words towards him?

"I am Jacob Black, you _bloodsucker_." The same male voice snaps over the phone, now seeming more annoyed than before. Alec ends the call immediately as he is not one to lose his cool over the phone before throwing the phone to the wall as he snarls loudly, agitated by the mystery caller over the line.

"I will find out who you are, _Jacob Black_," he whispers darkly, a sinister smile twisting his face features to that of a fallen angel. "And I'll make sure you will regret for knowing my secret."

How dare little Bella spill his secret out.

**A/N: I seem to notice that there's a little improvement in the way Alec is treating Bella- or was it for his own benefits? ;P Some drama will be creeping in the next chapter, I guess. ;D I hope I won't keep you readers waiting for long- again. Please do pardon me for it. As always, do leave a review and constructive critisicm are welcome! :D **

**~WY**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for this super late update. I know it is really unprofessional and horrid of me, but school and other activities keep stealing me away before I can finally sit down to type this chapter out. Anyway, once more, I apologise for the late update. I shall just cut off the excuses and just let you guys continue reading the real chapter (If you are even reading this Author's note in the first place…)**

**Disclaimer: As usual… I don't own anything.**

Isabella Swan feels fingers gripping her gut as she finally manage to snatch her phone away from Jacob Black.

"What did you do _that_ for?" She fumes, shoving her phone back into the pocket of her jeans, the crease between her brows still evident.

"Do you have a death wish?" She continues ranting, her fiery brown eyes fixing a glare on the bulky teen.

"Well... everyone has to die some time, Bells," says he, an unexplainable look in his eyes, breaking the connection by staring out of her bedroom window, unperturbed by the loud cheers both their enthusiastic fathers are having in her living room.

"Jake, I told you the truth not for you to risk your life; it was the last resort- you seem to be the only one who would understand what I'm saying."

Jacob shakes his head, his hands now clutching the windowsill tightly as he struggles to maintain a cool facade- the foul smell in her room making everything worse.

"You- You won't understand Bella. I'm strong, and quite lethal, in fact."

With her hands on either side of her waist, she challenges him with a remarkably Alec-like sneer.

"You, as a _human_, is able to hurt him and-" Bella turns away, pacing towards the other side of the room.

"Oh my." She lets out a hysterical laughter.

"And you're lethal to a _fucking_ _vampire_."

Another bitter chuckle.

"Bells, calm down. I can't really explain anything to you now. I can only say that some of the answers can be found in Quileute legends."

He risks another quick peek at her face, and opens his mouth to explain more of what he can, again, when he literally tastes the repulsive stench in her room. He represses the bile that is currently making its way to his mouth.

"Ugh."

Bella finally notices his disgusted expression as he wrinkles his nose, arching an eyebrow up as she reigns in her blush.

"My room is that smelly, huh?" She snaps.

"No, no, Bells, I don't-" he stops, noticing her unstable emotional state, and decides she isn't really fit to speak words of reason with him now, taking the option of remaining silent.

"Get _out_!" She snarls, her trembling finger pointing to the door.

He leaves quietly.

Her body crumbles as she slides down against her bedroom door, burying her face into her hands.

"Stupid, stupid, Bella. Why must you drag someone else down into the waters? I can't believe myself..."

Her voice trails off as her vision blurs suddenly. Her hand reaches instinctively to wrap around it protectively, without avail. Her head hits the floor with a loud thud, her eyes rolling upwards as her eyelids flutter close.

* * *

><p>Bella's eyelids crack open as she sits up, her breath trembling and weak, leaning against the wooden door for support. Breathing is getting harder these days, it seem. A dark scoff escapes between her lips.<p>

It is a relief that no one has found her lying on the floor; her father would have been more worried about her health.

She presses her knuckles against her pale lips, willing the trembling to stop, pushing another hand against the door for support as she drags her feet to sit on her bed, gazing out of the window, the soft glow of the gibbous moon washing over her face.

With swift movements, she reaches to the nearby study table for her bottle of pills, shaking two out before swallowing them dry. It really isn't a feat- to her, anyway. She swallows those useless pills every day for two years straight.

A grim smile sets onto her face as she screws the cap back on, hearing the heavy footsteps of her father, most probably to check if she's alright.

She isn't irritated by this, no, not in any way. She believes that he is the best father one could ever ask for. But sometimes... it weighs on her, to know someone cares so much.

She maneuvers under her covers smoothly, closing her eyes just as the door pushes open.

The glow of the night sets onto Charlie's face, accentuating his wrinkles, the worry seemingly more evident. His concerned eyes flicker to his daughter, noticing the motions of her chest moving up and down.

He releases a breath that he doesn't know he was holding, till then. What was it that he is dreading to see?

He sighs, closing the door with a soft click, before shuffling back to his room, clicking the rest of the lights off as he does so.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Bella… or perhaps, <em>Bells<em>?" Alec sneers at the given nickname as he meets the loathing eyes of Isabella Swan, the weak movements of hers while she sits up not going unnoticed. Her eyes dart out of the window for a brief moment when she notices no sparkling of his skin, before realizing the curtains shut closed to prevent any sunlight from streaming in.

"What are you doing here?" The question comes out weak and vulnerable - Bella hates the way she sounds right now. This is definitely not a good sign.

Something rushes up within Alec- something unidentified, but he knows he doesn't like seeing the way she is now: Pale, weak and..

"What's wrong with you?" He asks, the question coming out harsher than he intended, making Bella flinch.

"Nothing." A simple reply is given and it does not satisfy him.

"Tell me." The dark tone of his voice alarms her, but she shakes her head.

"I said, _tell me_," Alec repeats, his voice getting threatening.

"And I don't mean it as a question either, Bella."

Bella's mouth curls up, her cracked and parched lips moving as she murmurs,

"Don't you want to kill me now, Alec?"

That is definitely not the answer - or question he was expecting.

"I mean, you and I both know that you don't want to take me back to Italy, don't you?"

His stony expression as he focuses his crimson red eyes on the wall beside her makes her smile.

"And I do know you aren't the type who'd work well under someone else. How're the plans going huh?"

He stands, moving in front of her at incredible speed, his fingers gripping her shoulders hard. She fights the painful moan, her steely gaze meeting his.

"You are going to kill me, aren't you?"

His thumb sweeps past the corner of her parched lips, his breath fanning her face and his lips tug up slightly. She looks rather beautiful for a human: his fingers dance over the curves of her face, both gentle and caressing, as he admires the beauty of this fragile creature.

"No, Bella," he clicks his tongue once, as he pulls away, "Not so easily."

With a careless tug, the curtains pull open, the sudden brightness making Bella squint. As her eyes adjust, she grudgingly admits that he looks sinfully gorgeous, the glitters on his skin supposed to look gay and all, but it doesn't seem the same on him.

A dimple appears on the side of his cheek as he seems to figure out what she's thinking. It startles her: not the fact that her looks awfully cute and just plain hot, but that she finds him that way, does not reassure her. Crouching on the windowsill, he turns, mouthing the words,

_"I found Jacob Black."_

With that, he exits her room without a backward glance, hearing the deafening sweeping of papers and files on the floor.

His lips twitch ever so slightly.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Jacob," the crimson-eyed teen says lightly, his fingers sweeping the smooth surface of his table, making Jacob tremble with rage.<p>

"Keep your filthy hands off my stuff!" He roars, lunging towards Alec, who dodges easily.

"That's all you've got?" He taunts, knowing full well of the dangers of doing so. He acknowledges the putrid smell means something, perhaps a danger to his kind, but he knows nothing of it either. He'd have asked Aro, or one of the three _Masters_, but that would probably rouse their suspicion on why he wants to know- and that is something he will definitely want to avoid, it will bring on too much trouble. He wrinkles his nose at the stench. However, the smell does seem rather familiar, like he had met it before… the dark alley where he first met Bella, perhaps? He shakes his head, focusing on the current task in hand, and maybe, enjoying it immensely, more than he should.

"You bloodsucker!" Jacob snarls, revealing his teeth, his body trembling more violently now, and he is aware of what is going to happen if he doesn't control his emotions now. But he definitely doesn't want to.

"Whose teeth do you think is going to be more lethal, Jacob? Mine or yours?" He asks, his finger tapping his chin, brooding over it dramatically as he 'hmm-ed'.

"You _asshole_! Stay away from Bella!"

Alec jerks his head over to him at a speed he is unable to comprehend.

"Finally reaching the main point, it seems," he says coolly, his playful demeanor gone as his eyes darken significantly.

"Who're you... to Bella?"

"Someone much more important to her than you'll ever be," Jacob snaps.

Alec's eyelid twitches as he refuses to admit how true that statement is. But then again, he isn't going to care much for it. After all, she's just going to be by his side, serving and aiding him- not loving him. Though it can certainly help in her loyalty towards him.

"We'll never know, Black," he sneers, venom pooling in his mouth when a much-too-recognizable scent rushes to his nose, the faint rumbling sound of her truck ceasing to a stop.

_What an idiot. Does she want to get herself killed? _However, he does know that judging her personality, it'd be hard for her not to be here.

"You bloodsucker-!" He snarls, an inhuman growl releasing from his chest as he drops down on fours, fur starting to grow rapidly on his body, leaping on Alec. His movements are much faster and swifter now that he had turned into a...wolf. The yellow slits are contorted with fury, as he pounces on Alec, who ducks this time, barely.

He grits his teeth- this isn't what he is expecting, really. The odds don't seem to be exactly in his favour. His ear suddenly picks up a few other howls and the stench telling him more of his kind is approaching makes him growl. The bedroom door swings open and both occupants turn to face her.

Bella stands frozen at her spot as she stares at the giant russet-haired wolf.

"W-who..." she stammers out, her fingers clenching around the knob of the door as she notices the sorrowful way the wolf is looking at her.

A sudden realization that he hasn't attacked her yet dawns on her, and she gasps out,

"_Jake?_"

The wolf merely lowers his head, as she walks closer to it, her trembling fingers reaching to touch the fur when cold fingers grab hers. A rumble escapes from the furious russet wolf as drool escapes from the corner of his mouth, the sharp fangs of his teeth revealed.

"You don't know what'll happen, Bella. The threat from him is unknown," he murmurs as Bella glares at him, starting her retort,

"Aren't you one-"

Her sentence gets interrupted as three other wolves sprint into the room, charging headfirst for Alec, where Bella is standing, seeming to have lost their mind, blinded by red. Alec's arm wraps around her waist smoothly, almost instinctively, swinging her over Jacob and placing her behind him as he crouches in front of her protectively. A startled gasp tears out of her throat as the crazed wolves pounce, Bella providing the momentary distraction they needed.

"Alec!" A shrill scream resounds throughout the room, as he jerks his head back to see one of the creatures on the air, the claws in a poised position, before swinging down viciously on his arm, a deep gash forming almost immediately, blood gushing out. He clenches his jaw, determined not to let any weakness show.

He concentrates hard, the hazy fingers reaching eagerly for the blood-thirsty wolves ready to pounce once more, but it dissolves, almost as soon as it touches the fur. The tightening of his jaw is enough to show his anger and annoyance at his non-working gift, and the furry creatures seem to smirk as they leap once more, the four in all directions. Cussing under his breath but determined not to lose his cool, he drops down to the floor swiftly, sliding down over to the spot where one of the wolves had taken a leap from.

This movement earns him several rumbles as his tense eyes dart to search for Bella, finding her hiding safety behind a shelf. At least this foolish girl has a sense of hiding from danger. He turns his attention back to the panting is the predator this time, his right arm reaching for the nearby couch, lifting it as he swings it to the two of the pack, and pounces on the others, his elbow hitting the spine of them, hearing the satisfactory crack. They groan in pain as he delivers two other blows with his bare hands on their hind legs.

They may have their strength, but their speed doesn't rival one of a vampire: especially one that is more than a hundred years old. If they think they'd stand a chance against him, they have another thing coming to them. How can he be defeated by these mere animals, after all?

Turning his attention back to the two wolves crushed under the couch as the injured wolves by the other side howl in agony, he flips the couch off easily as he grabs them both by the neck lifting them up as their paws flail around desperately, hoping to make at least another scratch to his body. His bleeding wound is already covering up fast. One of the lighter-colored wolves that he is holding digs his claws into his hand hard, the nails meeting some resistance on the hard skin before piercing into it, signaling for the other to do the same.

Alec hisses darkly, throwing them harshly to the wall as they hit against it hard, the sound of cracking bones music to his ears. He examines the recent injury: three deep holes are made on each of his hands, red and angry. He turns his predatory dark eyes to the beasts, too hurt to fight any longer, but their eyes seem to be another story, fierce and unrelenting. They all manage loud growls and he glares, moving over to them slowly as if teasing the prey.

His lips twitch, satisfied at their fear and at their slight cowering though one stays brave and steady, his gaze still meeting Alec's straight on.

Ahhh, that must be Jacob.

He steps closer to the russet-haired wolves, smoothing his bloody hands over the fur all too gently, staining it as the wolf remains too weak to push his hand away.

"You guys should really get some tutors, really strong ones you know. But then…" He leans against its body casually as he dares any of them to retaliate. When none does, he continues,

"I believe you really lack the necessary education."

Jacob tries for the loud and intimidating growl, but what comes out is feeble, and cracked. He winces at the way he sounds. An embarrassment, really.

Alec chuckles darkly, patting the agitated creature's furry back before his right foot lifts and makes harsh contact with the alarmed and already injured wolf, the crushing sound echoing throughout the silent room. Bella bites her white knuckles to stop herself from screaming as tears trickle down from the corners of her eyes. Is that how she is going to die when she is of no use to him? That painful, horrible death?

She is selfish for thinking about herself while they are being tortured, but she can't help it. She is a human after all, not a saint. But she lets out a small cry as Alec presses his heel down on the whining wolf, his mouth lifting at the corners to smirk, his hands pressed together with sadistic glee.

"Now, now, Mr. Jacob Black, it was nice meeting you… But I believe I must go," he whispers into the ear of the completely silent wolf, his eyes tight before he lifted his weight off the wolf, lying to a crumpled heap as it lays there, completely immobile. As Alec turns away, the face starts to change back to one of a human's, slowly as the others follow suit.

The dizzy spell comes once more and a weak croak sounds from her throat as she grasps the thin air mindlessly, her body banging against the wooden shelves hard. The sound seems to have snapped Alec out of his maniac moment and his black eyes turn to notice her vulnerable position and her ashen pale face. An unknown emotion rushes up to him once more as he appears in front of her in a second, his face carefully neutral as he asks,

"Are you okay?"

Bella backs away from him as far as she can; her throat contracting as she wheezes, out of breath, her eyes wide and frightened- an emotion Alec has never seen her make in front of him before. Was he too extreme with the way he handled the wolves, perhaps?

"Don't come near me," says she, releasing a sharp breath as her back hits against the wall, her voice trembling, her eyes transfixed on his bloodied hands in horror.

He grows angry at her constant denial of him, standing up as his hand rises to slap her, but stops himself immediately when he notices her dilated eyes and the constant fluttering of her eyelashes. Alec frowns as his eyes return to their usual red, moving closer to examine her, just to catch her head as she falls unconscious.

She is falling once more into the dark pit.

**A/N: I once again apologise for my late update and I hope this 3000 word chapter would somehow make up for it- even if it's just a little. –sheepish grin- Please do leave a review to let me know your thoughts, and constructive critiscm are welcome! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, dear readers!XD I'm so glad that you're here again- and you have not yet gave up on this story. I know that the updates for this story is really infrequent and irregular, but school is starting to steal away my life... *reaches out for the ray of light desperately* Anyway, yeah.. I hope for once, this fast update would be able to make up for it. It's just a hope. **

**I would like to thank the lovely reviewers from last chapter:**

**Jerina2434,MissCullenVolturi,xXMizz Alec VolturiXx,Bittersweet Al,KitKat2222,van,cupidgirl xx.**

**Thank you for reviewing! They give me the inspiration to go on!**

His ruby red eyes glow bright, predatory and dangerous against the dark background of the hospital. He replaces another pair of contacts, looking relaxed and at ease as he waits for her father to arrive.

"Alec?" A tentative voice stops him in his tracks. Arranging his face features to one of concern, he faces Charlie, the latter panting heavily, having obviously ran from his office.

"Yes, sir. Bella is still with the doctor, it seems," Alec murmurs, closing his eyes as he carefully schools his features to one with worry. However, the clenching tension - a foreign feeling, makes the act slip more easily in place. His jaw clenches: What is this human doing to him? Shoving the repulsive thought that he may actually muster up _concern_ for the girl away, he opens his eyes.

"Don't worry, Alec boy." The man purses his lips as he clasps his hands behind his back. "She has made this through many times."

Ignoring the rising annoyance at the casual use of his name with the term 'boy', his tone comes out clipped as he inquires,

"Many times?"

"She hasn't told you?" Says he, seeming surprised. "I'd have thought she would."

"Well then, sir, what is it?" He asks impatiently.

"It's not my story to tell, Alec. Not my story to tell," he repeats softly, his hand leaning against the nearby wall for support.

"Sir?"

"Just call me Charlie," he says wryly.

A triumphant smirk almost escapes that he has gotten the second step: Gaining the Chief's trust. Reigning the exhilaration in, he continues,

"Charlie, is there something majorly wrong with her health?"

Charlie glances up, his eyebrows furrowed as he seems to contemplate something.

"She-"

A doctor comes out of the room, in a hasty pace, pulling his green mask off his face, letting it hang by the side.

"Charlie," the blond man who can't be more than thirty greets him casually.

Charlie gestures to himself. "Is she okay, Aaron?"

They're close enough to call each other by name, Alec muses to himself.

"Who is this gentleman here, if I may ask?" The golden-eyed man says, his eyes averting to meet dark ones.

"Why, _Aaron_, it's a pleasure to meet you. Alec here," he introduces himself, his hand reaching out before the other clasps it, giving a friendly squeeze in return.

"Do you two..?" The question hangs stiffly in the rising tension.

"No, Charlie. Our first time meeting," Alec answers his unspoken question. Aaron nods, seconding his words.

"May I bring you to my office to discuss matters of Bella's health?" Aaron inquires, a dimple surfacing on his pale face.

"Of course, of course." Charlie makes an apologetic gesture before following Aaron to his office.

_Aaron, really?_ He almost scoffs. _Using such a name..._

He shakes his head as he makes his way to the ward where Bella lies, knocking on the door twice before opening it quietly.

Her eyes are wide open, her gaze averted to the transparent windows by the side, showing the night view of the small city, a gentle smile curving her lips. His words seem to have left him at this, hence, choosing to settle for quiescence, he takes a seat by the window, dark eyes observing her intently. The needle inserted into her vein is connected to a dripper with medication. He sniffs curiously, hoping he would be able to get a clue of the disease she has. But the scent is totally unrecognizable, and this angers him just slightly.

He can deduce just a few reasons, but then, conclusions would always bring you to dead ends. Why not just ask her, instead of making guesses? It wouldn't hurt either of them, and it would help him- and her, better, if he knows about it.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

She doesn't turn to face him, her cracked lips still a frozen smile.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Alec?" His name rolls off her tongue beautifully, and his hands clench as he realizes this is the first time she has called his name so gently, so tenderly. He has this sudden urge to throttle her; to scream at her; to demand to know if she is doing this on purpose. But he does nothing instead, his contacts melting as his venom dissolves them, providing him a much clearer view of the sky.

"Erm," he almost smacks himself at the usage of this word: it doesn't even exist in his dictionary! He is always the prepared one, to never be taken by surprise. What exactly is this human girl made of, to be doing these things, seemingly unconsciously? He shuts his eyes to regain his composure, before re-opening them again.

"Yes, I guess." His mind whirls at what she can be playing at. Wasn't she just screaming at him hysterically just hours before? Patience is the key. Now is not the right time for questions, it seem. He agrees with the reasonable voice in his head.

Bella almost smiles at the uncertainty of his voice, but dismisses the term almost immediately; _uncertainty_? That certainly doesn't bond well with Alec. She almost scoffs, but then keeps it in, choosing to relish the peace that she didn't think it is possible to have, especially with him, before today.

"Betelgeuse." His voice is soft and smooth, his gaze not leaving the numerous stars glowing in the night sky. His soft tone makes her heart skip a beat, and she chastises herself, what is she thinking, to be affected by him so easily?

"What?"

"The star," he murmurs quietly.

"It sure is bright. And beautiful." Her soft brown eyes concentrates on the bright star. _Betelgeuse_. She'd remember that.

"Yes," he agrees, turning his head slightly to face her. A flicker of a strange emotion crosses his face as their eyes meet, his gaze intense.

"Quite beautiful, indeed."

* * *

><p>"Alec, I want her and everyone of you back here in this castle, by the end of tomorrow. Is that clear?" Aro's voice rings with authority. Alec takes it to stride, now easily tolerating his Master's way of speaking when he's impatient and takes a pleasant tone on instead.<p>

"Yes, Master. I will pledge it upon my loyalty to bring her back to you. By tomorrow."

"Good."

The line goes dead.

"Alec, that probably isn't a good promise to make," Jane comments beside him, taking another sip of the blood from the wine glass as Demetri nods in agreement.

"I always keep my promise." His lips curl into a bitter sneer. "Can't you sense his annoyance? We'd lose his trust if this goes on. And we've already been here for almost a month. It is no surprise that he is getting displeased, isn't it?"

Jane opens her mouth to start a retort, but Alec gets the chance, first.

"Oh, and Jane, would you please leave us for a moment?"

"But-" His ruby red eyes warn her silently. She relents grudgingly, turning away before leaving the room.

"Don't be too harsh, brother." The voice of his sister travels to the ears of the stoic male, who directs his attention to Demetri, arching his eyebrow in question.

The side of his lips quirk ever so slightly. "Of course."

Hours later, Demetri strides to the kitchen alone, his arm bleeding profusely, a smile glued on his face as he gulps down a bottle of blood. "Damn," he mutters under his breath as he finishes the bottle of blood, watching as the wound begin to seal up.

Upstairs, Alec's pencil makes a tick beside a name.

* * *

><p>"The tickets are already bought, Charlie, and the principal wants to see her by today."<p>

"She is still unwell to travel, Alec," says Charlie, slight dissatisfaction showing on his face as he scrutinizes Alec critically. Has he been wrong about this young man? He really thought he cared about his daughter.

"I do know that, Charlie.. I just couldn't convince the principal. He said we were dragging much too long. However, please do feel reassured- I have a medical certificate." He holds up a sealed brown envelope and passes it to Charlie. "I'd know what to do it if something were to happen. We're travelling on a private jet, too. We'd be able to stop whenever we want- in case of emergency."

"You do not know of her medical condition, Alec."

Another predictable worry. He almost smirked."Charlie, ..."

Thirty minutes later, Alec walks out of the office, a brown envelope tucked under his arm, his face revealing nothing, but his eyes overwhelming with smugness.

* * *

><p>"Bella, we're going Italy. This evening," he says casually.<p>

"Wait, _what_?" Her voice rises to screech, uncaring of the flinch that the other two vampires made.

"You heard me. This evening." His voice tight and oppressed.

"It's better if you don't anger him, Bella," Demetri says, amused by their exchange as he picks up the emergency button by her side, curiosity evident while he studies it. "Humans have certainly made much progress in their technology."

Jane rolls her eyes. "Be serious, Demetri." He holds his hands up in surrender as he replaces the medical tool back to the original position, plopping onto the nearby visitor's chair. His eyes dart around the room, still in wonder, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at anything new he found.

"You have to go," he says, leaving no room for argument. "I'd tie you and bundle you up to bring you there, if I have to."

"My father didn't agree to this, did he?" Bella asks smugly, leaning back against the pillow set for her support. "I'm still under 18. Parental agreement would have to be given."

He hands her a sealed document. "Here."

She pulls the string, opening the seal as she sends another suspicious glance to which he remains nonchalant to, before pulling out the document.

"Impossible," she breathes, her eyes widening as realization strikes her. "He agreed."

"Of course, did you even think I'd come unprepared? And even if I didn't get his agreement, I would still make it past the security, don't you think?" He mocks, his eyes changing to a darker shade of red. "You've to go."

Bella clenches her fists, before giving a reluctant nod. "Fine, but on one condition."

"Name it," he answers swiftly, his eyes staying on hers with a growing amount of intensity.

"Let me see my father and Jake before I go."

Alec smirks. "Deal."

Jane and Demetri both exchange a pointed look. "Are you sure about this, Alec?"

Alec's lips twitch slightly, his red eyes never leaving chocolate brown ones. "Never doubt my decisions, Jane."

**A/N: Yep, it's a rather short chapter, which I just realised... But well... I hope you like it! I will make the next chapter longer. Please do leave your thoughts and feedback by clicking the review button! Constructive critiscm are welcome, as usual! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, so here's chapter 11! :D I'm currently in the exam period, which seriously just sucks, but... I just couldn't get this chapter out of my head! So here I am, typing this out on a late night. Love me? Yes. :P I'm apparently becoming more of a narcissist... Oh wait, I've to check the mirror to look at my - nah, I'm just kidding! **

**A big thank you to the reviewers last chapter:**

**paulswolfgirl2355, IsobelFrances, hateme101, 1dreamkeeper, Bittersweet Al, Lilithcase39girl, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx.**

**Oh, and to my fanfic friend, Bittersweet Al :P : You'll know in later chapters. *winkwink***

**So now... I've got to find a mirror!  
>Please enjoy! :P<strong>

* * *

><p>The Irish Coven. Alec's pencil hovers in circles over the name as he sits in his room. It's a small coven, comprising of only three members; but the members in it have gifts, and of them all, he wants- no, <em>needs<em>, Siobhan's. The gift of will. To will things to go right. With her around, the plan will proceed even more smoothly. His lips quirk by the tiniest bit. However, to get her to help him, to ally with him… that would be complicated.

Ah… Who knew a memory of one human, would be the biggest key to bringing her over to their side? He shakes his head, a dark smirk on his face as he stands. He will have to bring Bella along; convince Bella to help him beforehand- he knows she has a soft spot for humans, and surely, seeing him with one unharmed, will help him in his defence.

It _will_ work.

He nods his head, pleased with the plan as he scans over the name once more, before tearing it into pieces.

* * *

><p>"Bella." The raspy voice calls out from the bed. Bella trembles almost violently, her knuckles pressing against her pale lips in horror.<p>

Jacob. Wrapped up so much in bandages that she can only see his face.

"I'm so, so sorry, Jake," she whispers, sitting on the bed as gently as she can. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

The tanned arm reaches out for hers, squeezing it weakly as he manages a small smile. "Don't worry, Bells-" he breaks into a series of violent coughs, his face working to another smile.

Bella's hands presses gently over his lips. "Stop it, Jake."

He closes his eyes, murmuring softly against her palm, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rash in my actions and now, to bring you so much trouble."

"You didn't. Don't ever think that. Really."

"But-"

She blows out an exhausted sigh, stopping his words as he waits for her words; her fringe flipping on her forehead. "I'm leaving this evening. With _them._"

A pregnant pause.

"What?" He exclaims, spluttering as he fights against the tight bounds on his body. Bella presses him down gently, her eyes brimming with tears as she pats his arm in an act of assurance.

Opening her mouth, she tries to explain,"I didn't have a choice, they-"

"Sure, you didn't have a choice." A bitter chuckle escapes his lips as he turns his face away from Bella. Her fingers move away from him, her stomach icy as she attempts to make him understand her choice.

"After seeing what they did to you, Jake, I realised that they would stop at nothing, _nothing_, to achieve their aims."

He angles his face, his hard eyes completely impenetrable, with an expression she has never seen before on his face, squeezing out the word between his gritted teeth,

"Leave."

She feels her windpipe closing up, her breath coming out in staggers, as her mouth opens to a silent protest. Nothing comes out.

"Please, leave now."

"Jake… I am not betraying you by doing this, please let me…"

He remains obdurate, unmoved by her words.

She relents to his unyielding, silent pleas for her to leave.

"I'm sorry, Jake." The familiar feeling of her throat constricting, the stinging tears welling in her eyes… it is her last farewell - why can't he make it simpler? Her fingers curl around the haversack she laid when she came as she prepares to leave. She had thought that he would be happy to see her here. She is too contemptuous, it seems. Cold, icy fingers suddenly grip her wrist.

Bella's head snaps back to meet his eyes, her heart leaping as her expectations soar high; however for what she's hoping for, she's unsure.

"Please don't come see me again," he spits, his words cutting and cold.

Gathering the remains of her dignity, she pulls her hand out of his grasp harshly as she stalks out of the room, hurt and upset.

Jake's hand stills, holding the thin air for a moment, before his hand drops back by the side, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye.

A cold smirk forms on the face of a certain red-eyed vampire outside Jacob's house.

* * *

><p>"I've no idea how I agreed to this, Bells," Charlie mutters as he pulls his daughter in for a last hug.<p>

Bella's eyes light up. "You can back out now."

"No, Bells. My signature is already on an official document- no backing out now, it seems. Alec is a smart kid; smarter than he should be." He shakes his head, an exasperated sigh escaping between his lips.

"Are you that unwilling to go? If you are, then…" Her father trails off at the silent suggestion, and her eyes travel to meet Alec's: A thoughtless move.

The side of his lips curl up slightly as his eyes flicker once to Charlie, before he makes a slashing motion over his neck. She watches as Jane tilts her head up superciliously, a smug look on her face, and with anger boiling in her chest, her eyes avert back to meet the face of her concerned father.

"Are you quite alright, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad. It's just that… I would miss you and everyone here in Forks."

Her father breaks into a happy grin. "Come visit us over your breaks."

If she only she can. "Sure, Dad."

"I'll miss you, Bells," her father whispers, wrapping her in a swift hug, his face seeming aged with worry. "Do maintain contact with me and everyone here."

Bella nods, the leaden feeling getting heavier, suddenly feeling more fatigued then angry. "I will, Dad. Don't worry. I love you."

Her father forces a smile, patting her hair affectionately. "I love you too."

"Alec, don't you dare do anything more than inappropriate towards my daughter. And do keep her safe," he says sternly.

Alec gives a polite smile as he takes Bella's luggage in a gentlemanly move. "Of course, Charlie. I will."

A female's voice breaks into his mental defences, and Charlie's smile grows wider, his eyes glazing over for a few moments. "Good. I trust you."

* * *

><p>"Alec, we should do something about her temperament," Jane hisses, suddenly standing beside the latter, who is lazing on the plane seat - a rare picture - stretching out as he lies down. Her eyes blaze with displeasure as she shoots the oblivious Bella in the next compartment a disdainful glare.<p>

"Jane," he warns lightly, a slight grin contrasting his usually phlegmatic personality. "Do not extenuate her abilities. She would be of much use to us."

Her lips thin at his response before she settles back to her seat, deciding to discuss the matter later. She turns to Demetri. "Aren't you being too collected about this matter?"

He shrugs, replying simply, "Well, what can I say - I adapt fast."

"Remember to lock that part of memory away," she warns, "Alec wouldn't be pleased if you blow his cover."

A roguish smile tugs on his face as he leans over to Jane's seat, his thumb reaching over to touch her chin when he catches Alec's questioning, prying eyes. He stops, saluting her brother who got appeased for the moment, flipping a book open as he lifts one of his legs up to 45 degrees, still lying down with one of his arms propped behind his head and begins to read. He chuckles, turning his eyes back to Jane. "Are you concerned about me?"

She keeps her face impassive as she angles the other way. "No. He's my brother; he'd get into trouble if you mess up. I care only for Alec."

Demetri taps his chin thoughtfully, before he moves forward by one seat, sitting next to Jane who directs him an irritated glare, before looking away. His voice drops down to a rough whisper, his lips pressing against the shell of her ear, "You're gorgeous you know."

Jane stands up in a second, slapping the side of his face hard, making shock flash across the male's face before his lips curve up. "You're kinky. I like it."

She grits her teeth, solely tempted to use her gift on him at the moment, but decides not to. Alec merely peers over his book, his face painted with amusement at the scene before his red eyes trail back to the sleeping girl in the next compartment.

"One more chance for you, Demetri," she mutters, slamming her hands on his seat, her face close to him as her eyes darken to a shade of black. "Or you'll be writhing in agony."

Demetri freezes in his seat, his eyes never leaving hers as he manages to murmur out an answer, his eyes travelling south to her full lips, before he licks his. "Alright. For now."

She throws her hands up in frustration as he leaves the grinning Demetri, stalking towards the seat furthest from him after snatching the book Alec was reading, cutting off his amused deprecation. Alec quirks an eyebrow up at her childish antics before he stands up gracefully, grabbing his black cloak that was hung over his seat.

"Well, then. I can see that you two are enjoying each other's company-"

"We're _not_!" Jane bursts out from the end of the room, her calm composure broken.

He continues, undeterred by his sister as he reaches for the sliding door, a slight grin on his face."-so I shall go entertain myself with the human next door."

The door slams close and there is a blur of movement as the two stunned vampires watch him slide beside Bella quietly, picking one of the earpiece out from her ear gently before placing it into his ear and closes his eyes, seeming relaxed.

"What is wrong with him?" Demetri asks, his eyes wide.

Jane stares, before a cold mask slips back on her face. "Considering his personality... Something must be up."

* * *

><p>When Bella opens her eyes, she knows something is wrong. She can feel cold breath touching her open, exposed neck, making goosebumps prickle.<p>

"Alec!" She shrieks out his name, making a freezing palm clamp over her lips.

She glares up at his amused red eyes, before he presses a finger to his lips. "Be quiet, Bella."

She attempts to throw all of her anger through her eyes, and his hand slides from her mouth. "I need your help."

"I knew it."

He arches a brow. "What?"

Bella flashes him a disdainful look, and he presses down the urge to harm her. _You're asking for a favour here, Alec. Be patient._ "When would you ever find a human without reason?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well," she mutters, shrugging her shoulders. "I can only say that... The day you do that will be the day you fall in love."

"That certainly isn't going to happen," he says quietly, his eyes intent on her chocolate brown ones.

A small smile flits over her face. "Exactly my point."

"I'm certainly not here to discuss the virtues of love," he says crisply. "I know what you've got."

Now it is Bella's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Me? What have _I_ got?"

He purses his lips as he looks at her seriously, his eyes suddenly smoldering as his finger dances over the curve of her face. Her breath catches at his movements, making no action to stop his touch. "I know your illness, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So um- yeah! Here it is! Hope you enjoy! :D If any of you does read HP fanfic, please do check out my new story. Hehe. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I love them! Constructive critisicm is always welcome.**

**~WY**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey people! Thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter! They keep me going, un! (For those who watch Naruto Shippuden... And know Akatsuki will know what I mean. :P (AND _DEIDARA_, of course! AND _SASORI_. Kyaaaaaa! *fangirl spazz* *faints on floor*) **

**-coughs- Anyway, back to topic - here's chapter 12 and I think some of you are gonna to be disappointed that you're not going to find out some things that you thought you were gonna find out... So... Sorry. Un. Anyway, still, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. :3 **

**And Felix is finally going to appear! And the Masters, too, of course. I'm having a different take of Felix, though - and I hope you readers will like it. :D**

**UPDATE! Omg, I'm so sorry , my dear readers . I just realized my mistake of mixing up Demetri and Felix and just changed it. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!(: Anyway, feel free to point out any mistake and I will change it as fast as possible.(:**

**A big thank-you to all the reviewers last chapter:**

**love-ain't-easy, maddielala56, CherryPower, Consuelo, ****Alilla Unique, sweet-cc, anon, Maggie Davis, Lilithcase39girl, MissLuLu2010, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ofelia01, Bella, HazelnHolly.**

**Bella: It's disappointing that it's not your type of story, but thank you for taking the time to review and giving it a chance! (:**

**Well, people, now on to the story... un.**

**~WY, _un_. :P**

* * *

><p>Bella stiffens. "What do you mean?"<p>

"Now, now, Bella," he whispers in a sultry tone as his fingers brush a curl away from her face gently, a smirk playing on his face, "are we back to playing games again? And I thought we were long past that..."

He stops his touches abruptly, watching her and taking in her reactions.

Bella is shocked by his statement. Then comes anger. And numbness. She isn't sure how she should feel, but she knows that numbing her emotions at this point of time will probably be the best choice. However, something in her mind is warning her that something isn't right. Normally, Alec will prefer leaving the information for later surprises and by taking such an action and even telling her that he _knows, _simply, is actually pretty nerve-wrecking. Who knows what this guy may be planning?

She falls silent, instead opting for concentrating her hard, brown eyes on his red ones. His smirk still doesn't show any signs of leaving his face and he shakes his head as he leans back on the plane seat.

"Well, I thought it'd be pretty interesting if we told Jacob about it. Hmm, I wonder how he would feel if he finds out you were keeping such an important thing from him - or what, hell, how about your father? I'm very sure he'd have some... _engaging_ responses if he finds out you di - "

A loud, resounding smack echoes through the silent compartment. The two vampires next door gapes openly. There is a heavy silence as Alec stares at Bella with shock after her hand makes harsh contact with the side of his face, however, he recovers quickly. This is a unpredictable human, after all. But he isn't angry, like he thought he would be, he is rather amused that she actually attempted such a thing. Most people wouldn't even try to hurt them. Well, _most_ being the keyword here.

"Have you forgotten I'm a vampire, Bella? It doesn't hurt me. But it certainly will hurt you," he says disapprovingly.

Bella takes her stinging hand back; she had heard a slight crack in her hand from that, and she is pretty sure that is why it is smarting like hell. Try as she might, she can't help the small whimper that escapes her from the now red hand. Well, at least that smirk that was grating her nerves was gone now. Alec chuckles at her pained expression - that should teach her for wanting to inflict on pain on him.

"Fuck you," she snarls in retort, her other hand cradling the hurting hand protectively as she grits her teeth. How _dare_ he threaten her? "Haven't you had enough? After causing Jacob and his gang so much pain?"

He releases an exasperated sigh. "Didn't he told you those cold, cutting words? That he never wants to see you again?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, then snaps, "You... _eavesdropped_ on us?"

"Does that even matter?" He asks, shrugging, not caring that he had gotten caught. "You shouldn't care so much about people, you know. It'll only make you get hurt in the end."

"Taking risks in life is what make you truly alive, Alec, and though I find your point of view very ... intriguing, I think it's not right. We shouldn't be afraid of getting hurt. And even if we do, we will get stronger from that and move on. We can't flinch away from everything that might destroy us - it's cowardly. And you, Alec Volturi, is currently being a fucking coward by thinking that," Bella sneers at him, "in addition to that, you're also a blood-sucking monster that takes pleasure in hurting innocent people! A _monster_!"

He stares at her in muted anger, an unspoken pain crossing his face for a moment that takes Bella back by surprise - is there something that happened that actually made him this way? Despite her desperate thoughts to stop herself from feeling sympathy for the vampire, she can feel her resolve turn to shambles, and she opens her mouth to try to lessen the blow, but what comes next stops her words.

"I'm not a coward, and I never will be," he says crisply, his eyes turning a darker hue of red, "we'll continue the main point of this conversation later. I guess you just have to put up with this _monster_, don't you?"

With that, he gets up and strodes out of the compartment, his indifferent mask back in place. However, this time, Bella somehow can see the twinge of pain in his eyes when he turns to look at her for a second, before he is gone.

Bella forces herself not to feel guilt; she isn't supposed to feel any for someone who just threatened harm on her father, or someone who had inflicted serious damage on her childhood friend who did everything he could to protect her. She sighs as she knocks her head against the window pane of the airplane - this is tiring.

"The plane will be landing in ten minutes," the annoucement blares through the speaker, disrupting the unearthly peace, "I repeat, the plane will be landing in ten minutes, please gather all your belongings. I hope you had an enjoyable flight."

There is a click to sound the end of the announcement.

Bella sighs, yet again.

* * *

><p>Bella stands in front of the gigantic oak double-doors nervously, one hand wringing the other nervously as she attempts to calm her frayed nerves.<p>

"Don't tell me you're scared now, after trying to slap me," Alec says as he directs a mocking glance to the human, who glares him back in return, "save me some dignity, and at least go in like someone brave."

She has to stop herself from saying something in retort, before she realizes that this can actually be Alec's way of telling her to calm down. She tilts her head as she looks at him with confusion, before she gives up upon seeing nothing revealing on his face. Surprisingly, his words has a strong impact on her, and she can actually feel herself relaxing and the fidgeting movements of her hands had disappeared.

Jane and Demetri exchange a glance that no one is able to decipher before they knock on the wooden doors. There is a small pause, before a papery voice answers,

"Come in."

_The doors open with no creak_, Bella notes in fascination, _it's not really like a movie, I guess._

"My, Isabella Swan had finally arrived!"

She almost jumps in alarm at the enthusiastic voice, turning to see a long-haired man, with pale, papery skin rubbing his hands together with glee. His red eyes probe hers openly as he grins, standing up from his - what the _heck_? Is that a _throne_? What era are they living in?

She stares at him with astonishment as he stands in front of her.

The three Volturi members behind her bow respectfully, before greeting simultaneously,

"Masters, we've arrived."

She resists the urge to laugh - they sound so... She shakes her head internally, there is simply no words to describe the bewilderment she is currently feeling.

"My child," he greets Bella, ignoring the other Volturi guards behind her as he raises his hand in offer. "I'm Master Aro, it's a pleasure to meet you." She creases her brow, staring at it before tilting her head to the side. A handshake? She reaches out hesitantly, and he catches her hand in a firm grasp, making a startled gasp escape from her at the sudden movement. She pulls her hand back in a natural reflex, but he holds on to it, his red eyes piercing her and making her shiver - not in a good way.

"Bella, it's better if you don't move," she hears Demetri murmur behind her.

She immediately halts her movements, but she still doesn't stop the hostile look she sends repetitively to the man that is still holding her hand.

"How interesting," the male exclaims, releasing his hold on her hand and watching her rub the place where they made contact on her shirt discreetly. She definitely doesn't like Aro. He's too creepy.

"Jane, would you like to try your gift on this lovely lady...?" Aro questions, a grin still playing on his lips as he gestures towards Bella.

"Yes, Master," she answers, knowing that's what he wants when his grin widen by a little, "I'd like that."

She steps forward, pulling her hood back from her head, her brilliant red eyes staring at Bella mercilessly before they tighten for a brief moment. Bella holds her stare defiantly, unsure of what she's trying to do.

There is a terse silence in the huge hall as every vampire in the room is fixated on the scene before them. There is no movements, except for the slight clenching of jaw that can be observed from the male twin as his eyes concentrate on Bella.

"Ah, that's enough, Jane," Aro says lightly, interwining his hands together as he raises them to his chest, seeming satisfied with the results - or lack thereof. Jane nods, stepping back in line beside Alec.

"Your gift is most intriguing, my child," Aro says, looking at Bella, who remains stiff in her place, "I believe it'd be a wonderful idea for her to stay in our guard, don't you think so, my brothers?"

At that, he turns to face the two other papery-looking man, sitting on the thrones on either side of his. One of the man looks bored from the activity that has occurred, leaning the side of his face on his palm while the other just looks ... emotionless.

"Marcus?" He calls in question.

The bored-looking man angles his eyes to inspect Bella for a moment, making her squirm slightly at that, taking a small step back; this is worse than having to deal with the three Guards behind her.

"I've got no objections." Bella narrows her eyes - even his tone is a monotone.

"I don't care much for humans," the other says, looking at her with contempt, before continuing, "however, if she really has a valuable ability... Maybe she can be changed."

"Ah, that's great, Caius," he says, seemingly in joy, "And Marcus!"

With that, he turns to face Bella, a fake smile plastered on his face, "We will be changing you, then. Do you have any oppositions?"

Seeming to expect no answer, he makes his way back to his throne, when a steel-hard voice stops him,

"Can I object? I doubt you'd even let me," Bella retorts irritably. Aro turns back to face the girl slowly, as the entire room blinks in shock. This girl...

"Well, then, Bella," Aro says, his smile now gone as he narrows his eyes, "would you much rather choose death?"

She raises her head up indignantly, before nodding.

The rubber-like tension in the room gets stretched even longer - it seems as if any moment now, it will snap into half and Bella will really be dead. However, such a thought doesn't petrify her - instead, it serves as a comfort. It'll most likely be a quick one, seeing as none of their 'gifts' are working on her, and that it'd be in a heat of a moment. Furthermore, she would also be able to protect her family and friends by doing so: this is most probably the best choice she can ever have.

"Stupid girl," he hisses as he appears in front of Bella in a moment, using his fingers to pull her face up harshly to meet his eyes, "don't you want immortality?"

"The things I want are nothing you can give," she whispers, but her voice carries strong determination as she continues to hold their battling gaze.

He drops his fingers from her face, his eyes now raven black as he speaks with controlled calm, "You're certainly an interesting specimen."

"Felix," he calls, and in an instant, a man of tall build appears beside him.

"Yes, Master Aro?" He answers, bowing respectfully before straightening his posture.

"Bring this girl to her room."

"Yes, Master Aro," he says as he gestures for Bella to follow him. She squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath - don't be afraid, Bella. Though she is currently in a room full of vampires that most probably want nothing more than draining her dry - or using her for their plans, she convinces herself that it would all be fine in the end. Perhaps, she is just dismissed so that she can be killed tomorrow. Maybe she should write letters for her father - and Jake. It's somewhat pathetic, Bella thinks, that she has so little people that truly cares about her.

As she walks behind Felix, who leads her to a door she didn't notice before at the side of the room, her hand reaches up to clutch the necklace lying on her chest for reassurance. Mum, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. A soft smile graces her face as the wooden door shuts close behind her and the male vampire strides forward briskly, revealing a corridor, full of doors, which Bella guesses, belongs to the Guards.

Making their way up to the staircase, he opens a door for her to enter and waits for her to go in before entering himself. Well, I didn't know vampires have manners, Bella muses.

"Is there anything you need help with, Bella?" He asks, motioning to the single luggage placed next to the door.

She shakes her head, hesitating slightly, before saying, "No, but thank you."

He chuckles loudly, shocking her as she arches a brow. "No, no, don't mind me. I just had a very entertaining display by your braveness in the Hall just now, and well, let's say that Aro got fucking _owned_."

He covers his mouth at the last word, before heaving a sigh of relief upon seeing the closed door. "Don't tell anyone I tell you that, okay? I feel fucking lucky to be in a soundproof room."

Her mouth open and close as she stares at him, shell-shocked by his words - he doesn't seem to be a typical Volturi Guard to her. "Uh, okay...?"

"I suppose there will be a heck of a day for you tomorrow, so have a good rest," he says, his red eyes averting to face the evening scenery, "it's going to be night, soon. I will ask one of the guards to bring you something to eat before you sleep."

"Okay, thank you," Bella manages to say, still confused by this vampire's openness.

His hand rests on the doorknob and he turns to say, " 'Night, Bella. Don't let bedbugs fuck you up - or you'll have fucked up children, yeah." Making a ridiculous imitation of an insect flapping its wings - which looks completely hilarious on a bulky man such as Felix - he exclaims in a high-pitched voice, "Mummy, I want_ fucking_ milk!"

Bella can't suppress the giggle that escapes her. He grins, saying, "Glad to see my charm hasn't worn off!"

With that, he leaves the room with a chuckle.

Bella shakes her head, still amused by the man before she mutters, "Does he use fuck in every conversation he has?"

* * *

><p>"Alec," Aro motions him towards his throne, "You're the appointed leader for this mission right?"<p>

Alec nods, stepping closer to the Master, "Yes, Master Aro."

"Why was your team late in accomplishing the task?"

"I apologise, Master Aro," he murmurs, "It was my fault to not have been efficient."

"Yes, indeed," the Master says, his eyes fixed on the teen's, "It is your fault."

Alec remains completely calm at his words while Jane and Demetri stand behind him, their heads lowered slightly to avoid meeting the Masters' eyes.

Aro lifts his hands up, before delivering a harsh blow to the side of Alec's cheek. His face got slapped to the side by the force, but otherwise, there is no movement of unsteadiness from the male twin. Demetri resists the urge to wince at the display of displeasure shown by his Master as he struggles to remain still in his position.

"I'm sorry, Master Aro, for time delayed," the young Volturi member apologises once more.

Aro holds out his hand and Alec accepts it, carefully sinking the part of memories he doesn't want Aro to view. After a minute of silence, Aro releases his hand, seeming pleased at his discovery,

"This human is quite hard to handle, isn't she?"

"Yes, indeed, Master Aro."

"We're one big coven, Alec, I do not wish to punish you," he says, sighing, "I hope this would be the last time you would have trouble in completing your task on time, is that clear?"

The question is directed to all three Volturis, and they straighten their posture, before nodding and answering simultaneously,

"Yes, Master Aro."

"Good, you're now dismissed."

The three guards bow once more to their Masters, before retreating and exiting the Hall through the same door Bella and Felix did.

In a flurry of movement, a huge figure comes barreling down the corridor once the door is closed and pounces on all three of them.

"Hey, bitches! You guys are back!" Felix cheers, pulling the three together in a tight group hug.

Demetri is the only reciprocating his affections, patting his shoulder as he chuckles, while the other two remains stiff in his embrace.

"Alec, you still as _frigid_ as ever, eh?" Felix says, poking the young male in the ribs, making him glare at him in warning. He releases the group nonchalantly, still uncaring of the death glares the twin are sending him.

"How was Forks?" He asks with his arms folded behind his head, walking alongside with the three.

"Fine," Alec answers simply.

"Eh?" Felix arches a brow at his answer, "what a vague response."

"But nothing interesting really happened," Demetri says, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well, you got yourselves a smokin' hot chick back, didn't cha! Did you try to ... you know, shag her?" Felix asks Demetri bluntly, nudging him hard.

"Hell, Felix! You need to filter your mind! She's fucking _huma_n!"

"She's still hot."

Demetri rolls his eyes at his response, while the twins pick up their pace, in a hurry to get away from them and needing some peace.

"Alec, c'mon!" Felix whines, pulling on his sleeve desperately as if demanding details, "did he shag her?"

"No, Felix." Alec rolls his eyes, "now, I need to go settle some matters. Let go."

Felix pouts before releasing his hold and is about to turn to Jane, when he realizes they are both gone. Groaning to himself, he turns to find to Demetri who is already starting a slow jog, bidding him farewell, in a rush to escape from him.

"Bye, Felix - "

He got cut off as the stong vampire latches on his arm, his eyes fiery with determination. "Oh, hell, no! You're coming with me, Dem. Now, let's go have some fucking blood!"

With that, Felix flails the arm that isn't dragging Demetri like a bird in excitement before dashing towards the feeding room.

"Ah, this is life!" Felix says brightly, releasing his hold on Demetri upon seeing the bottles of blood that were stored if the guards ever wanted a treat. Demetri drops onto the ground with a loud 'thud', surprised by his unpredictable movements. Instinctively, he reaches to rub his behind before standing and glaring at the childish vampire chugging a bottle of blood.

"I was so tired!" The now satisfied vampire exclaims, patting his chest in happiness as he stares at the irate vampire, his eyes coal black. "Want one?" He holds out another bottle to him with an innocent face.

"Like fuck you are," Demetri snaps in response at his active behaviour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you guys like my take on the Masters AKA Aro, Caius and Marcus, and Felix. I find him rather entertaining myself, and I think he'd lighten this story up a little. Hehe. Anyway, do leave me your thoughts and constructive critisicm are welcome, un!**

**No cliffhangers,_ un_! ^^ I'm awesome, aren't I? :D**

**~WY**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, this is going to be a short chapter, but this story is reaching its peak. Sorta, I guess. *quirks a smile* Well, I hope you like this chapter, un! ;D**

**I will attempt to answer questions for this story from now on, but there are some things I won't be able to reveal because it will just... I don't know, dampen the story? ;D Anywayyy, on to the story, un! (Yes, I'm still into NS :D)**

**A big thanks to the reviewers last chapter:**

**maddielala56, Sassy Red, Alilla Unique, HunterRaven, Lilithcase39girl, 4MeJasper, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, love-ain't-easy.**

**HunterRaven: Well, I'm glad that you understood! HEHE. UN!XD And thanks for the review and for following my story! ;D**

**4MeJasper: Thanks for the alert! I've changed the mistake. :3 And I'm glad that you liked it! Thank you for your review, again!**

** Red: I can't reveal much, but yes! There is something very wrong with Bella's health. And if we're lucky, maybe it'd show the next chapter? *whistles* Thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**~WY,_ un. _**

* * *

><p>"Alec, I've received news that Victoria recently recruited a newborn," Jane reports after ensuring the door was shut and locked.<p>

Alec's brows furrow for a moment, before asking, "A newborn? Any special abilities?"

"Well, there doesn't seem to be much information on him. However, I've collected that his name is Riley, and he seems to be rather infatuated with Victoria herself."

He seems amused by the news, his eye twitching for a moment, before saying, "Really? And I'm sure she used that to her advantage?"

"Yes, like you said, Alec. He was trained in an army before, so he is really disciplined and most probably a decent opponent if we were to fight. He is placed as the commander of her army, and he is doing a good job of it, too. He had earned the respect of the newborns in merely days. It's a feat, I suppose," Jane says, plopping down on her brother's unused bed.

"We'd have to look more into him. I mean, Victoria and James didn't exactly tell us anything about him, did they?"

"Right. That is one of the reasons why I told you. I think they were trying to keep it under wraps. It was not until a recent mission I received from Aro till I realised because of the fight the newborns were causing in their vincity. I imagine they must be displeased."

"Hmm," Alec hums for a moment, before he cracks a smirk, "I will do a check on him, I guess."

Jane nods in agreement with his statement, and stands to make her way to the door. Her hand then freezes on the doorknob and she murmurs quietly without facing her brother to confirm her suspicions that were raised throughout their entire stay in Forks. "Alec?"

"Yeah?" He answers absently as he flips through the book to find the page he stopped at.

"Did you... Isabella..."

"Bella," he corrects carelessly, before he looks up to meet his sister's stern gaze.

"I guess that answers my question."

With that, she leaves the room, the door clicking close behind her.

Alec continues sitting on his armchair, his face unreadable as he stares at the same page on his book for hours.

* * *

><p>Bella drops down carelessly on the bed as her eyes trail toward the nightview available from her room, noticing an extremely bright star and she mumbles softly before she can stop herself,<p>

"Betelgeuse."

Once the word is out of her mouth, her eyes shut close as she buries her face in her no, _the_ pillow provided for her in this room and gives a cry of frustration. Why is he invading her thoughts so much ever since the night in the hospital? It is a fact that she can't deny anymore. _Shit._ She punches her pillow once in an attempt to vent her anger. Why is she feeling this way?

"I need to contact my father," she mutters in a determined tone to herself as she reaches for her phone to inform him of her safe arrival, and for the sake of her sanity. And maybe a text to Jake too? No. She shouldn't. He had made it pretty clear to her previously that he doesn't want any contact with her anymore, after she had told him about her departure with... them.

But he had risked his life for her. And he _is_ her best friend, after all. Even though she is sure that he doesn't treat her like one now. That thought brings a pang in her stomach as she wipes the tears that are starting to gather. Be strong, Bella, what have you not been through? Well, certainly not alot, but... it is probably something most people haven't been through. She shakes her head as she groans, banging her head on the soft pillow.

"Ugh, I _don't_ know."

Smacking herself on the forehead, she sits up before she punches her father's number into her phone as she paces around the room, before wincing, noticing her swollen ankle it is actually becoming more of a frequent observation ever since she fainted last time. She stares at it for a long moment, before dismissing it, "Probably nothing much, Bella. The doc had said I should be fine ..."

She reaches for the glass bottle, the phone laying unforgotten for the moment as she downs the prescribed pills, before she grabs the device to contact her father, ignoring the gnawing anxiety as she punches the familiar number.

But she can't help worrying for once.

* * *

><p>"Aro," a figure in a black cloak greets, his voice deep and throaty as he bows respectfully, "I've got news to report."<p>

"Caius, Marcus, my brothers," Aro says, a sadistic smile flitting over his pale face, "please do leave us for a moment."

The two Kings stand from their thrones, giving nothing in response as they leave the room. Once they are gone, his burgundy red eyes probe into the eyes of the messenger, his voice eager as he inquires,

"You were saying?"

"I had infiltrated their base and gained their trust, Aro. I believe it's only a matter of time till we find out what they are up to."

"Well, well, _well_," Aro sings, rubbing his hands gleefully, "what an unexpected turn of events."

"I doubt so, Aro," he replies, his eyes raising to meet his daringly as he continues, "I bet you were already planning something pernicious."

"Isn't that to be expected?"

"Yes," the messenger agrees, a similar smirk mirroring his, "I believe so."

* * *

><p>"Do not let your rashness bollix this mission, Demetri," Alec reminds.<p>

"I know, I won't!" he says lightly in response, making Alec resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Don't you have a chick to go to, Dem?" Felix asks teasingly, poking his arm.

"How many times do I have to repeat that there's nothing between me and that Bella girl?" Demetri says, groaning as he ruffles his hair in frustration, though his eyes stray to meet Alec's tense ones for a moment, before he pulls Jane by her shoulder. "But Jane is another story."

"What?" Felix exclaims as he pushes both sides of his cheeks together in shock and horror, "_What_ did you just say? You won the heart of the 'no, I'm not fuckable' Ice Queen?"

Jane smacks Demetri's hand away, before snapping, "I am not frigid and he didn't win my heart."

"Well, not yet," Demetri says in a sing-song voice, throwing his arms in a motion that says, 'what can I do?'.

The female twin directs both males a hostile glare before sending Alec a meaning look, which he returns with a small nod before making his way back to the castle with his twin. The two Volturi guards pout at being ignored before setting off for their mission.

Once the witch twins are safely in Jane's room, she turns, fixing him a serious gaze,

"So, what do you intend to do about it?"

"Do what about what?"

"Don't play dumb, Alec. I'm your sister."

Alec just gives a casual shrug, settling on her bed easily, seeming unfeeling about the subject. "It doesn't even matter, Jane."

"Yes, it does. You want a world without rulers, just having all vampires co-existing together, don't you? If you add a human into the mix, do you think any of them would respect you? They would think you're weak and that you're the one"

"Jane," he cuts her off mid-sentence, his eyes now dark and dangerous, "what are you implying by that? Adding a human into the mix? And that is just the cover story you know it."

"Yes, I know you'll be pulling the strings behind, but are you really that naive to know that you'd stay in the dark forever even when this plan succeeds? It is already hard enough to control vampires around the world when you don't have an implication. And I'm pretty sure you know what I mean by that, Alec."

"I don't. And I don't care for human"

As Jane opens her mouth to protest, one of the more unsignificant vampire guards suddenly burst into the room, his eyes wild with shock and terror, and for a moment, both of them thought he had overheard their conversation, but when the words sprout out of his mouth, it provides them with a largely ... different declaration,

"Alec, Jane! Isabella is in trouble!"

Alec is up from his seat less than a second, his stance stiff, "What?"

"She fainted in her room earlier today and it was when I was delivering her meal"

"Is there swelling?"

The guard furrows his brows in confusion, before he replies hesitantly, "Swelling in the ankles... I think."

"I've told you that she has a illness and needs more people to take care of her," he murmurs quietly, his eyes now swirling with black fury as he directs the withering guard a murderous glance, making him flinch, "have you not understood my orders?"

"I... Sorry, Alec. She said she doesn't"

"Yes, I should know that. That's so... her," he mutters irritably, "but you listened? Are you an idiot?"

"I'm sorry"

"Shut up," the irate male twin snaps, running his hand through his hair, "_fuck_ it."

The guard is then pushed away from the door entrance roughly in a second as Alec shoves past him and he slams against the wall outside Jane's room, wincing at the feeling of the slight cracking sound of his bones caused by the harsh push before he starts to recover from the shock of the unexpected attack.

"He just..." He manages to utter, before he is silenced by the towering female twin.

"Shut up about this, you understand?" Jane orders, her eyes now black as she sends the poor guard who is scared out of his wits by both the witch twins, nodding profusely. She doesn't seem pleased by that simple response, but turns to follow her brother's footsteps.

"Damn it, you fool," she mutters under her breath, as she hurries to catch up with her brother, "you just contradicted your words."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um, well. There's that. Hehe. Um, I hope you guys liked it! Do review to tell me your thoughts! And I do know this is a short chapter, but well... better than nothing, right? I doubt I will be updating any time soon since I'm having a busy schedule in school though it's currently holidays. Well, then, see ya next chapter! And hopefully in the review page! ;D**

**~WY**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, it's fast. It's already chapter 14! :O I am actually pretty hesitant about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it... Uh, and I've a recent fic published on this pairing, too. It's named as 'Help Me'.**** Hope you guys can go check it out and leave me a review! :3 **

**Thank you for all your reviews:**

**love-ain't-easy, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Hazelnholly, LittleLionWoman, atc, Alilla Unique, HunterRaven, panda1222, ofelia01.**

**HunterRaven: HAHAHAHA! Exactly! As a matter of fact, it's confusing me - the dying and rebirthing thing, I mean - and YES, I get it! xD YAY. And actually, I think they do have the qualities... but oh well, everyone has different perspectives! ;D **

**LittleLionWoman: Thank you so much for your compliment! *blushes* I feel so flattered! **

**panda1222: Yes, indeed... A reliable source... ;D Your guesses really crack me up. Well, I have dropped more clues in this chapter. And someone may just figure it out! :D **

**ofelia01: Your review ... *blushes again* Thanks so much! Hehehe! **

* * *

><p>Bella's eyelids flutter open, squinting at the bright light.<p>

The brightness of the light is immediately adjusted to its lowest.

"Better?" A much too familiar voice asks, and Bella can actually sense concern seeping through - though just a little.

"Alec?" She croaks out, her neck craning to find out where he is.

"I'm on the right."

She sees him sitting on the armchair, his red eyes standing out in the dark corner of the room as they probe into hers. She shivers at the intensity of them, staying still, unmoving as their eyes connect.

"I asked the guard what happened. I heard you declined the choice of having more guards?"

She bites her lip unconsciously and his eyes travel south to land on the parched lips for a moment. Her face grows hot.

She angles her face away, swallowing hard as she starts to speak, "Yes. It's pointless, really - "

He is in front of her in a fluid motion, his eyes a pool of swirling black as he glares at her, a dent forming between his brows, looking absolutely livid. "It's pointless? You've landed in the hospital and you said it's _pointless_?"

She is unsure of why he's being so angry. He really can never be understood. "Why? It's not like anyone cares."

Alec exhales, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as he counts to ten, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Then an inane thought hits her. Her brown eyes flash back to his, her heart pounding fast as she blurts out her question, "Do _you_ care?"

He remains silent, staring at her expressionlessly, before he answers, "Do I look like I do?"

Her heart sinks for some unknown reason."That wasn't what I was asking."

"This isn't important," he says, studying her face, after a moment of heavy silence, "You'll get changed soon, so this wouldn't matter."

"You don't understand do you?" She asks, a surging rage suddenly pounding through her body, overwhelming her as she grasps his hand, making him flinch, "do you really want to know what I think of this?"

"I don't really care, so, no," he mutters as his hand reaches for her hand that has a tube inserted in her vein, and tries to push it away. But Bella strengthens her hold.

"Let go of me, Bella," he hisses, his eyes dark, "Don't ever think I won't hurt you."

"I don't care what _you_ think!" She yells, her eyes full of tears as she grips him hard, surprising him with the intensity of her doe-like eyes. "I _am_ human! I have my own perspectives, my own views - which matters alot. I don't want to be changed! Do you get it?"

He gestures around the room with his other hand that isn't being held on by Bella, before he snarls, "Look around you! This is a fucking hospital room! You _don't_ have a choice. Your medical condition calls for desperate measures - even if you were to be changed before you're ready. You can die anytime. _Any-fucking-time_. That is, unless you get another person who is compatible to your body; it's not exactly something you can rely on. Please get that into your head, you stupid human!"

Her grip loosens, and she tilts her head to contemplate him, before she murmurs, "You know, you look like you actually care." That actually sounds ridiculous once she said it out loud. She almost snorts at the absurdness of the impossible notion.

He studies her for a short while. "I don't. I'm just fulfilling my job."

A pregnant silence.

Her smile widens, her eyes still teary. "I know."

"Speaking of that. Your condition - do you know?" He asks carefully.

"Yes. I asked my doctor last night. Well, it wasn't too surprising, really," she says, her hand dropping to her side as she stares at the ceiling, "I was terrified at the prospect of dying, you know. So isn't it ironic that I don't want to be changed?"

He weighs his answer before he speaks, "I'm assuming that's a rheotorical question."

She doesn't say anything in reply. Instead, she continues, "But then, I thought, what have I got to live for? I mean, I do have my father... But I won't be able to go back to him since I would have became..." She lets her eyes trail over his flawless face for a moment.

"...a monster," he completes her sentence.

"Maybe not a monster," she says, grinning - though weak, Alec suddenly feels a foreign emotion of ... what? Nevermind. He dismisses his emotions immediately. "Just dangerous, I guess."

"I can behave normally around you," he says, arching a brow. She _needs_ to be changed, doesn't she get it? Damn it, why is she being so hard?

"You really don't understand," she murmurs, her fingers fisting her blanket as she takes a deep breathe. "From young, I had no choice over what to do. I was exempted from sports - not that I minded it very much, I - I just felt left out, and I was away from school so many times because of my condition. Then, when I finally got hope that it could all be changed, I was exhilarated."

Her eyes are bright, watery and... _beautiful_, he realizes. His hand reaches out gingerly and carresses the curve of her face, a warm tingle sweeping over them both, before wiping away a tear with his thumb. A smug smirk forms on his face when red tinges her cheeks. "Then, after a few years, I realized it was all just a beautiful dream. But heck, I lived my life to the fullest. I figured it was enough. And now, I was given the choice to either die first, be drained by you guys or be changed.

Perhaps, Aro had chosen it for me, but the undeniable fact still remains: This is _my_ life. I can do whatever I want with it. He doesn't get the chance to decide. I can go commit suicide without him knowing or die from my illness before he can change me - this is all unpredictable, you know?"

"Are you thinking of committing suicide?" Alec asks harshly.

"_No_!" Bella's retort dies halfway as she gets cut off mid-way, coughing from her parched throat. He fills a cup of water instantly and places it on the table before his arm wraps around her shoulders as he props up a pillow behind her, their nerves both buzzing from their contact. He hands her the cup of water silently, his eyes following her movements intently.

"Thanks."

He nods, not giving any reply.

"I'm never a suicidal person," she whispers, her voice almost back to normal after the cool liquid had gushed down her throat, "don't worry."

He smirks, before saying, "I'm not."

"Well, you're never a caring one," she says, laughing softly, and he realizes that this is actually the first time he hears her real laughter. It sounds exquisite. The corner of his lips curl.

"Who brought me here actually?"

He leans a side of his face against his fist, his smirk still evident, "Me."

Her brows raise in surprise. "Oh."

"Well, then," he says, his tone holding a note of finality as he stands up, "I'll call the doctor in."

She nods, a light blush colouring her cheeks. At that moment she realizes that she had let go of everything.

He turns to look at her for a long, lingering moment once he opens the door before he leaves the room.

Her heart skips a beat, and she cracks a soft smile, her eyes containing a small light of happiness as she stares at the door for a long time, before she closes her eyes, fatigue washing over her, but she refuses to sleep.

A few minutes later, a doctor and nurse enter, the first flipping the chart, before he says, "I'm supposing you know about your condition already?"

She nods while the nurse takes her temperature.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do, and we've already lined you up in the queue - you may be lucky or, not. This is actually a rare case to receive at our hospital. The current medicine you're already taking is already the strongest - and your immune system is weak enough," he says, sighing a little as he peers at her over his glasses, "but you - well, you understand what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes," she replies.

"We've already injected steriods into your system," he continues, taking note of the numbers on the thermometer display, "38.7, huh? You're still running a temperature. I will have the nurse bring you some pills to help you with that. Well, all you can do now is just have a good rest and you'll be discharged the next day."

"Alright," Bella says, "thank you."

"It's our job, Ms. Swan. I'm sorry we can't help any further."

With an apologetic smile, he leaves her ward. The nurse lingers for a moment, before she whispers as she hands over a silver necklace with a metal compartment, "Your boyfriend asked me to pass you this."

She smiles softly at Bella for a moment as the latter takes it from her, her eyes widening when she realized what it is. It must have fallen out when she fainted. The nurse pushes the trolley out with her and the door clicks close.

_Boyfriend?_ For a moment, she gets stumped. Then, a slow smile spreads over her face as realization dawns. It is then, does she admit the fact that she is actually developing feelings for someone she had once called a monster. The smile disappears as she turns to her side, clenching her eyes shut. It terrifies her, and she closes her eyes to forget her racing heart - unsure of the cause.

* * *

><p>"Alec!" Felix calls, slapping him on the shoulder roughly, "How is she?"<p>

"She is alright, Felix," Alec says slowly as if speaking to a kid while he flips through his book, "how many times have I repeated that?"

"Bastard," Felix mutters under his breath.

"But then, I'm really curious, Alec," Demetri speaks suddenly, lounging on Alec's armchair and beside Jane - looking very much comfortable, "what exactly is her illness? Is it very life-threatening?"

"Yes, it is," he replies quietly, his eyes skimming over the content of the page he is currently on.

"Wouldn't that make her want to be changed more?" Jane asks after smacking Demetri's hand away from her lap, sending him a warning glare.

"When is she ever predictable?" Alec asks, slamming his book shut as he stands to leave his room for a quiescent environment, his lips lifting by the tiniest bit, "she has thoughts we would never comprehend."

Demetri stares at Alec for a long while, his face grim; and Jane's eyes narrow by a fraction beside him.

* * *

><p>Alec walks in after a few hours, throwing his book onto his table as he sits down, turning to face the occupants, and noting the abscence of Felix. He furrows his brows; where exactly would that crazy vamp go to?<p>

"I can't make a visit to Siobhan's coven," Alec says instead, deciding to ask about that later, looking at both Jane and Demetri, "Someone must take my place."

"Why can't you?" Demetri questions, arching a bow, "I mean, there aren't any missions for you now."

"There is one, in fact," Alec mutters, "I've to look after the human - Aro's orders."

"_Aro's_?" Jane repeats, her eyes immediately darting to meet Alec's, "why would he... Does he suspect something?"

Alec contemplates that for a while. "It could be - I had pondered over that possibility before. However, that would mean that we've an inside spy, which is not possible, I believe. Unless Victoria and James admitted to Aro about our plans - which wouldn't work since I didn't tell them the true one."

"Ever the cunning one," Demetri mutters, shaking his head though his eyes hold admiration.

"We've to be careful; Aro is a very scheming person. He didn't work his way up here with nothing."

Both Demetri and Jane nod. Alec continues, "Anyway, I've found out some interesting facts about the new member of the army. Riley, if you guys remember?"

"He is a very suspicious character, in actual fact," Jane says, her lips set in a grim line while Demetri nods in agreement.

Alec gives a small hum to show that their thoughts are the same, before saying, "He has the talent of toying with memories. Implanting false ones; taking them away... I would say Victoria and James have both picked up a gem. Such can be used for many purposes, really. It's actually understandable that they wouldn't want us to find out. Aro would've captured him already."

"But that's what scary. Aro would've picked up such news already. The fact that he hasn't taken any action ... It's incongruous with his professed principles of collecting jewels. He must have known of him already. Such a talent is rare," Demetri finally speaks up, his finger tapping his chin.

"Indeed, a plausible notion," Alec says, looking thoughtful, "however, we do not know anything for sure. I think it's best if we lay low for now and try to find out more about Riley. For all we know, Victoria and James could be plotting against us."

"Yes, it's always better to be safe than sorry, after all," Jane says quietly, "Then about Siobhan...?"

"We'll still carry on with the plan. Do not be improvident," he pauses for a moment, turning to Jane. "What have you found out about the human?"

"He's already dead. But I'm currently trying to find something important to aid us in this trip and increase our stakes of winning her over."

He clucks his tongue once, and considers her words for a moment, acknowledging that it is a judicious choice, "That's good. If we do find one, it would give us considerable leverage in this negotiation."

"Oh right, where did Felix go?" Alec questions curiously.

"I believe he mentioned something about going to the hospital to visit Bella," Demetri answers, observing the face of Alec's. "Are you worried?"

The other male's jaw clenches slightly, "Why would I be? He's not dangerous to her, anyway."

"He hasn't fed, you know," Demetri says lightly in a sing-song voice, patting Alec's stiff shoulder, "Maybe the change will start even sooner than we would expect. I mean, this is all unpredictable, you know?"

That statement seems daunting as it reflects Bella's earlier words to him, but he shrugs it off. She's just a human. It's her fate if she was to be changed like that. She isn't in his list of priorities.

"Felix had alrea - " Jane starts to protest, and Demetri turns to press a finger against her full lips gently, his eyes smoldering as his lips quirk a smirk that had won hearts of many girls, humans and vampires included.

"Ah, I wonder what would happen. Don't you find this exciting?" Demetri goads further.

Suddenly, he is on the ground, writhing in agony as he groans, "Ow! Fuck! This fucking hurts! Jane, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She cracks a sadistic smile at his words, seeming appeased for the moment as she makes her gift recedes. Demetri lets out a gush of air, looking shocked and very much horrified upon his personal experience of Jane's gift, but his eyes trail up to study the still male vampire's expressions.

Alec's stoic face gives away nothing; however he leaves with a harsh slam of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter! Hope you guys like it! Leave me a review to tell me your thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcome! For some reason, this author's note is too short. Hm. Too short for my liking. Hm. Hm. _Hm._ OH MY. OH MY. OH MY. YO. Okay, it's two lines, so I shall stop dragging. (... That was actually pretty retarded, but I shall just leave it as that - oh YAY. It's three lines now!)**

**BYE PEEPS! XD**

**~WY**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Sighs. I feel tired. But I suddenly got inspired to write this chapter. Wow, my updates these days are pretty fast, if I say so myself. *proud* Pardon me for my narcissicm. Hehe. Did anyone from here check out my new Alec/Bella two-shot? -tearful- I hope there is. Anyway, on with the chapter. **

**By the way, yes, I changed the fic's summary. **

**Thank you for reviewing - they are what keeps me going! :D :**

**I'm Percy's secret girlfriend, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ofelia01, HunterRaven, maddielala56, masalta2**

**For people who're interested to know what's Bella's illness... Please start reviewing to send in your guesses! ;D For those who_ BINGO _the answer, will get the preview for the next chapter and a special shout-out~ **

**~WY. Un.**

* * *

><p>Alec pinches the bridge of his nose, his other arm resting on his lap as he leans slightly forward, looking very much frustrated.<p>

"Alec," Demetri murmurs, but he has no reaction. He sighs softly, sliding to the seat next to him as he leans back against the bench, his red eyes scanning over the other's now stoic face and shakes his head.

"Do you know bottling up your emotions would cause great distress?" He asks, poking the younger Volturi, whose eyes narrow.

"Shut up."

Demetri chuckles, relenting before he says, "I know you're worried about Bella."

Alec doesn't say anything, his eyes focusing on the blue sky above him as he searches unconsciously for a star.

"Hey, I'm not talking to dead people, am I?"

"Technically, Dem, we're dead," Alec says, his tone clipped, his eyes still fixated on the sky. The corner of his lips lifts slightly as he finds the star he wanted to.

"Oh, stop with that bullshit, Alec," Demetri mutters.

A heavy silence hangs over them.

Demetri then turns to Alec, saying, "I know you're most probably wondering why you've fallen in love with such a weak human. But you can't help thinking how the other traits of her make her special, and when you're around her, you just feel this... this impulse to smile. To show your emotions for once; to relax in her presence; to trust her and let go of everything. Do you dare say you don't?"

"You sound familiar with that, don't you?" Alec questions, a brow arched.

"Well, I was," Demetri says, closing his eyes, "until she tried to stake me."

Alec's eyes widen for the tiniest bit, before he recovers.

"I'm a vampire, Dem," Alec states calmly, "we don't fall in love with humans - we kill them and drain them of their blood. Romance never happens."

"But when you meet the right one," Demetri continues patiently, "everything changes. Till now, I don't regret what I feel for her - though she had tried inflicting harm on me. The time we had was wonderful."

Alec remains silent, and it is then, does Demetri realize that he had already known. He knows what he feels for Bella.

Demetri mimicks Alec's posture, as he stares at the night sky. "You know everything already, don't you?"

Alec smirks. "I don't know everything, Demetri."

The said male groans. "What the hell."

"I know I have feelings for her," Alec says, bringing both his arms to the back of his head, "but I don't know if love is appropriate to describe it. Too much of a word, don't you think?"

"Right," Demetri says, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure you're leaving Felix alone with Bella? I mean, yes, he is harmless, but I think he harbours this small crush on her because of the little stunt she pulled in the Hall with Aro."

The smirk still stays on his face, but there is a slight clenching of Alec's jaw.

"Well," Demetri continues, an impish grin on his face as he stands, "just thought you should know."

* * *

><p>"Bella!" Felix calls as he stumbles into her ward.<p>

Bella sits up from her bed, rubbing her eyes as she gets disturbed from her slumber, "Is that... Felix?"

"Yup!" Felix says, waving his hand before he thrusts the basket of fruits forward. "This is for you!"

"Erm," Bella starts, staring at the basket, looking very much amused, "what are the fruits for?"

"Well, I've never visited someone in the hospital before, so I searched on the web for what I should bring, and almost every answer told me to bring fruits," Felix says happily, plopping down on her bed beside her as he places the basket on the table.

"Anyway, what illness do you have?" He asks, looking very curious, "Alec refuses to tell us. That asshole."

Bella laughs, and Felix looks briefly intrigued by it. "Well, it's not something very good, so I'd prefer to keep it under wraps. Don't bother asking the doctors or nurses too, they wouldn't tell you. It's the patient's confidential information."

He pouts, looking very put off. "Can't you tell me? I mean, Alec knows, so why can't I know?"

She stops laughing at that, her expression thoughtful, "I didn't tell Alec that. He found out himself - though I've no idea how he did."

"Aww," he says, still looking very disheartened.

"Maybe I will tell you next time, Felix," she says teasingly. He brightens up again and nods.

"Do you want an apple?" He asks eagerly.

Bella laughs, shaking her head no. He nods his head and remains quiet for a moment. She tilts her head to the side to contemplate him; from the few times she has seen Felix, she knows he is never a quiet guy. Well, I guess everyone has different sides to them, she thinks.

"Is there anything you wanted to say?" Bella asks, her eyes still searching his face.

He takes in a deep breathe and opens his mouth, before closing it again. He shakes his head slowly.

"Really?" Bella questions, her lips lifting up to a smile in an attempt to encourage him. He looks taken aback by her smile, and he suddenly looks determined.

"You're beautiful, Bella," Felix says, beaming. "I just wanted to say that."

Red immediately tinges her cheeks at his compliment, and she can't resist smiling back, "Thanks. I think you're the first to tell me that - other than my parents, of course."

Felix flashes his white teeth at her, looking very happy. "Really?"

The both of them laugh.

The ward door slams open just then, and both occupants of the room looks up in surprise to see Alec standing at the entrance of the door. "Oh. I hope I'm not... _interrupting_."

Felix pokes his tongue out at Alec, who rolls his eyes. "Mature much?"

"Asshole," Felix sings just for the sake of annoying him. Alec seems undeterred by his statement and takes a seat next to Bella.

"Thanks for the necklace, Alec," Bella says, blushing from the intense stare Alec is giving her.

"It's nothing much," Alec says, his lips quirking up by the slightest as he brushes a strand of hair away from her eyes casually. Her face gets even redder.

Felix groans, throwing his arms in the air. "Now I feel like a third wheel!"

"No, you're most definitely not," Alec says, his smirk getting more pronounced, though his eyes seem to contradict his words, seeming pleased. Bella arches a brow at his expression, but he doesn't answer her.

She then notices a book in Alec's hand, and peers at the title, looking very amused. "Pride and Prejudice, really?"

"It's just a book that Jane has been pestering me for ages to read it," he murmurs, placing it on the table, "I've no idea why girls like these stuff."

"That's it!" Felix suddenly yells, leaping up from beside Bella, looking annoyed. "I'm fucking out of here!"

She looks bewildered at his sudden change in demeanor, but Felix just directs a smile to her, before he stops at the door and turns to Alec, giving him the middle finger, his face scowling.

Alec laughs as the door shuts close.

"Did - Did you just laugh?" She asks, her tone incredulous as she looks at him. She feels as if the wall between them two has been torn down.

He shrugs in reply. She continues to gape at him for a while more, before he says, bemused, "I know I'm nice to ogle at, but I think you've ogled enough."

"Well, I just..." She fumbles for words to speak her mind. "It's just... Your laugh is nice."

His lips curl upwards just a little. "Thanks."

He continues, "What's your favourite book, then?"

She furrows her brows, seeming lost in thought, "As a matter of fact, I think Pride and Prejudice is a nice book, but I prefer Wuthuring Heights."

"I've read Wuthuring Heights too."

"You don't seem much of a reader," Bella comments, seeming surprised.

"Well," he says simply. "I suppose I was influenced by my family."

And somehow, the conversation continues, opening up lots of secrets, and the things they both are surprised to find in the other: Bella is surprised by Alec's wit that she hasn't seen before - it makes her smile and laugh more than she ever did; Alec is surprised by how easy it is to be with her, and open up to her, though he doesn't show it.

Gradually, Alec notices her yawns and the drooping of her eyelids, and knows that she should be getting some rest. Her medical condition is probably not helping much, either.

"I should get going."

As he stands to leave, he turns to Bella. "It's getting late. You should sleep soon, too."

She bites back a protest for him not to leave - knowing it isn't a very good gesture as he may then realize that she is actually developing feelings for him. "Okay, good night, Alec."

"Night, Bella," he murmurs quietly, and he watches as a wave of fatigue overcome Bella. She is asleep within seconds.

Alec stays at the door for a minute more, before he walks back beside her, and places the book on the table. He scribbles something onto a paper he finds on her table and place it on top of the book, using a cup to weigh it down before he turns to look at her. She mumbles something in her sleep, before she turns slightly.

A soft smile - one that is rarely seen, even by his sister - graces his features and he covers her with the blanket, before he straightens.

"For the record, Bella," he whispers, a smirk on his face, "I think you're beautiful too."

Her door closes silently.

The night breeze makes the piece of paper flutter.

_You can have this book, Bella. It has the author's personal signature. _

_Perhaps you can read it when you're bored. I will be dropping by tomorrow to bring you back to the castle._

* * *

><p>"I found his weak spot already," the hooded male proclaims, sounding proud, "he won't know what hit him."<p>

"Well, well." Aro shifts in his seat to get to a more comfortable position. "I suppose you've found a way to ... stop his ambitions?"

"Yes, of course." The male pulls his hood back, revealing brilliant red eyes as he runs his fingers through his hair, a smirk evident on his face. "I've planned everything."

"You better not let anything go wrong," Aro says, his tone warning. "I don't accept failure readily. I expect good results - is that clear?"

"Sure, of course." A dimple surfaces on his cheek. "I don't allow failures, myself, Aro. You've chosen the right person for the job."

"Well, there is this point that's quite...ostensibly one of my concerns," Aro murmurs, looking uncomfortable for the first time ever since the messenger had received the mission. "This boy... he has already gathered quite a lot of manpower."

"You're worrying about that?"

"Decidedly," He snaps, looking crossed that the messenger dared to question him that way. "Although I hate to admit it, I think he has this power - this influence to waver my position."

"I agree."

"_What_?" Aro roars, slamming his fists on the sides of his throne as he stands, towering over the messenger who looks unfazed by his actions. "What did you just say?"

"I'm merely stating the truth, Aro. Would you rather me to keep my opinions to myself?" He smirks, looking pleased that he had broken the cool facade of the ruler.

"You're riding over my head," Aro mutters, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. "You're becoming more daring."

"Do not worry, Aro." He now seems serious, a stray strand of brown hair obstructing his view slightly. He brushes it away uncaringly. "I pledge my loyalty to you - and to you, only."

"Well," the ruler says, still looking angry, dropping his hand to the side. "You do know what will happen to you if you betray me."

The smirk still stays, unwavering; however, his eyes seem to tighten just barely.

"Now," Aro says, his tone holding a note of finality in it. "I believe you've important matters to attend to."

"Yes, of course." The brown-haired vampire pulls the hood over his head again. "This will be over soon, I believe."

"He's actually very intelligent," Aro says, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "So be careful with your mission."

"Of course."

"Now, leave." The ruler rises from his throne, looking aged. "People are already getting suspicious."

"Yes, Aro," he says, bowing respectfully. With a flourish of his black cloak, he is gone.

* * *

><p>"Alec," Jane calls, slamming the room door shut. "I've received news that a hooded figure kept appearing in the castle to speak with Aro. Alone."<p>

"Alone?" Alec questions, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. "That's considerably suspicious."

"Yes, evidently." Jane worries her bottom lip as she rests a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Do not worry too much."

"Even though you say that, I can tell it's worrying you, too." Alec's head raises, his red eyes darkening by a few shades. "We cannot extenuate the possibile difficulties or challenges that might happen. It's detrimental."

"I know." She lets out a whoosh of air between her lips. "What do we do now?"

"Riley is currently being a very suspicious character, though," Alec murmurs, flipping his report over. "According to sources, he is just found wandering outside of Victoria's and James' hideout. And we do know that their hideout is hidden very well."

"But he's a newborn - "

"Any evidences?" Alec asks, cutting in as he places the report on the table. "Do we have any that can prove that?"

"Well, there's this trait that newborns always have - strength. And their eyes are always red..."

"Strength, Jane," Alec says patiently, "can always be overrided by skills. He could have really been trained by an army before - who knows? And eyes... Aren't our eyes red too?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Any more traits?"

A slight hesitation. "... No."

"There is still something." Alec taps his chin, leaning back on his chair. "Their thirst to kill. Their thirst for blood. And this all leads to impulsiveness. But - "

"But Riley hasn't made any rash actions." Jane straightens from her bent position, her hand lifting of his shoulder as she contemplates his words. "In fact, he had just recently stopped the newborns from causing the fight to turn to even one of a larger magnitude."

"Exactly." Alec nods, turning his chair around to face his sister, "what do you think of that?"

"It's actually rather puzzling." Jane tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, honestly, newborns wouldn't have such amazing restraint when the conditions of blood are thrown in. It's unheard of."

"That's the fundamental problem." He rests his chin on his steepled fingers, deep in thought. "We have to be cautious of every move - even if it's one made by our allies. Who knows if they're really working with us?"

"So you are presuming that Riley is working undercover."

"No, I don't do presumptions." A smirk works onto his face. "I will find out the truth."

Jane sighs, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "I hope that wouldn't be too late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Hm. Whatcha think? *worries own bottom lip* Somehow, I find writing the plotting part very interesting. Ah well. Please leave me a review to tell me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: I would firstly like to give a special shout-out to _Bookloverstar!_ ;D **

**She guessed Bella's illness correctly. Yay! For those who're still persistent on finding out what her illness is, there're lots of hints dropped in chapter 14 ~~~ *winkwink* Nonetheless, all of the rest of the guesses were interesting. ;D**

**Also, please do take note that I'm no professional doctor and am only in school hence I only based her symptoms on websites. Please do pardon me for any mistakes made. *sheepish***

**And now... For me crapping. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry for such a late update. Ughhh. I had many personal reasons and examinations keeping me away and I couldn't touch the computer - Wait, let me scream in horror - .**

**... Okay, I'm done. :D Anyway, this chapter contains a little flufffff. XD YAY. From our favourite couple~ *Does fist pump* I hope the long wait doesn't disappoint you guys~~~**

**A BIG thank you to all the reviewers last chapter: **

**XxMizz Alec VolturiXx, Bookloverstar, greek belieber, Hazelnholly, Alilla Unique, HunterRaven, panda1222, maddielala56, ofelia01, RashelAlec4eva, AlecIsMine4ever, Ehqueue, masalta2, justagirloutthere**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (And for the rest of the chapters because I'm too lazy.)**

* * *

><p>"Bella." The soft velvety voice catches Bella by surprise, her body giving an involuntary jerk.<p>

She whirls around from her folded blanket to find an amused Alec standing closer to her than she expected. She takes a sharp intake of air.

"Damn, you scared me," she mutters, pressing her palm against her chest.

"Hopefully not too much," he murmurs, giving a pointed glance to where her palm is, arching a brow, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She gives a nod of agreement.

His lips curl up slightly at that and he reaches out for her small bag containing her used clothes.

"It's alright, I - " She starts to protest but is cut short by Alec's upraised palm.

She sends him an indignant glare before she slips on her sneakers, grumbling fine under her breath. Alec's brilliant red eyes follow her movements, holding amusement and a special spark in his eyes.

"Alright, ready to go," Bella announces. "Have you signed the papers?"

Alec chuckles. "I'm not forgetful, little human."

"Right."

She walks next to him, as she tries to ignore the looks of jealousy and envy the females - hell, even males - are shooting her as they walk through the hospital to the exit. A nurse at the counter who attended to Bella waves, before she points to her palm and winks.

Bella lets out an unlady-like snort at that motion, before she scrunches her face to the giggling nurse and hurries to catch up with Alec who looks even more bored than usual.

"Am I missing something?"

Bella clears her throat. "It's nothing."

"Really?" He asks, getting Bella's assenting nod before he turns quiet.

The silence between them continues to stretch as Bella gnaws on her bottom lip, feeling it becoming more and more unbearable by the second. She lets it go on for a while more before she gives up.

"It was just a stupid palm belief," she blurts out.

Alec's pace in walking slows for a moment before he picks up again. "Oh, really?"

By his smug tone, Bella can tell she had just fallen for his manipulation of making her talk. She pulls a face at him when she thinks he's not looking.

"Mind elaborating?" He questions, before he turns to face her, a smirk spreading across his face as he taps her reddened cheek lightly once, "though I find that scrunched-up face of yours pretty entertaining."

She blushes a deeper red. "Shut up."

She takes another deep breath as she continues, afraid he will resort to more embarrassing antics should she not say anything. "Well, that nurse said that if you had fate with someone, when you shake his or her hand and you twist it in a position where the palm lines are, your lines will connect."

"Oh." He gives her a blank look like she had expected.

She nods gingerly in reply.

He drops her small bag on the near-by bench before he offers his hand.

She stares at it for a moment, her brows furrowed. "Huh?"

His face still remains impassive. "Your _hand_, Bella."

Red floods her cheeks once more before realization hits her. Her eyes widen - is he being serious? "That is just a saying, and it's pretty silly - "

He rolls his eyes and grabs her delicate fingers into his hand, squeezing them curiously - and they both feel the tingling sensation passing between them. They share a heated stare. Without breaking eye contact, Alec's slightly darkened red eyes melting her inwardly, he asks huskily, "Shake hands, right?"

She nods mutely. Honestly speaking, she really wanted to try this out with him, but she finds it awkward to just suddenly grab his hand and be all like, _'Hey, I'm psychic, and I can see if we have fate.' _Not that her being psychic is true, but...

Right. So when she puts it this way, it sounds even more inane.

She shyly twists their joined hands, reveling in the cool temperature of his fingers as she holds her breath.

Their two palm lines connect as one. "Woah," she gasps out, taken aback. "I didn't know it was actually possible."

She gives him a cheeky grin. He doesn't say anything, but his lips tug upward by a little as he watches her study the connected line once more with fascination.

"Done staring?" He asks, amused.

She breaks out of her trance and nods. "Sorry, it's just..." She trails off at the end.

He shrugs, before he pulls her along, their fingers interlaced this time as he swings the bag over his shoulder.

He releases their hands before he turns to the disappointed Bella. "Ready to go?"

She continues wallowing in that sinking feeling in her gut as she walks alongside with him, her hands feeling empty as she grasps the thin air. She barely suppresses a sigh as she sweeps a stray strand of fringe away from her eyes.

"The car will be here in a few," Alec informs her, "and there will be a few... special guests visiting the Volturi today."

He gives her an expectant look. She tilts her head to the side. "... And?"

"Stay away from them," he warns in a low tone, "they might be pretty dangerous."

She doesn't know why, but it can be perhaps of the real possibility of threat behind his words that chill her to the bone. But also, at the same time, she can't help a fuzzy feeling spreading over her body as she actually contemplates that Alec might actually be worried for her safety.

* * *

><p>"Meet the few of my most treasured Guards," Aro announces proudly, gesturing to the Elite Guard.<p>

The Guard merely nod in acknowledgement, their eyes slightly narrowed as they study the new addition to the Nomad Coven.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Aro," James declares, bowing once to emphasize his point.

Felix suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Demetri elbows him hard. The latter sends him a blazing glare.

"And to you as well, James."

James seems rather delighted that the ruler actually remembers his name and beams brightly.

"Oh, _please_," Jane sneers, her red eyes warning as they pierce into his.

"What, little girl?" James growls back his reply.

Marcus shakes his head while Caius clears his throat, annoyance plain on his face.

"Settle your disputes outside," he snaps, "here is no place for your childish rebukes."

"But - " James starts to say. A hand reaches out and rests on his shoulder.

"James, I think it'd be better if you listened," a soft voice whispers in his ear.

James gives a gruff grumble before he stops talking. The figure takes his hood off, strands of brown hair falling haphazardly over his face, and he brushes them back carelessly. He still looks like an angel, nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you," he greets, lowering his head. "I'm Riley."

Alec's once lowered head moves by a fraction, and his burgundy red eyes lift to face his, face carefully void of emotions.

"Alec, right?" Riley asks, gesturing to the said male.

Jane stiffens beside Alec.

"And his twin... Jane - we've met before, I believe."

Aro frowns. "Met before?"

Jane immediately cuts in. "It was of no significance."

Riley arches a brow at her before his face twists into an angelic smile as he says, "I've heard lots about you people."

"Really?" Alec returns, smile mirroring his, "I hope they're all good ones."

"Of course," Riley replies. "You two are the famous witch twins."

Jane's lips remains pursed.

"I will take that as a compliment," she mutters.

Felix coughs loudly beside her; Demetri slings his arm around Jane protectively. Riley watches the casually laid arm on Jane's shoulder before his eyes flicker back to Jane.

"Your mate, Jane?" He drawls, studying her with deep, red eyes.

She doesn't reply, and Demetri pulls her closer to him, his lips pulling back to a snarl.

"Leave her alone, Riley," Alec states, his tone cold now, stepping in front of his sister.

"Sorry." He puts his hands up in surrender, but a mocking smile remains on his face.

* * *

><p>"What to do, what to do," Bella sings to herself softly as she plops down on her soft bed, sighing. She really can't stand staying in her room all day long. No matter what Alec may say. She rolls her eyes as she remembers him repeating himself like a broken recorder,<p>

_'Do not go out of the room without at least two guards. And do that only when necessary.'_

They are only vampires - how dangerous can they be? God, plus as long as she doesn't cut herself, they probably will just ignore her. Bella stands up - that's it. She shall just make a trip to the library and spend the rest of the day; that way, at least she will be doing something.

"Sorry," Bella calls out to get the attention of the two guards standing outside her door.

They open the door immediately, however their eyes remain wary as they watch her for any sudden movement. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

She shifts uncomfortably on her bed - it is too formal for her tastes, but she doesn't correct them. "I'm kind of hungry..."

"Oh, right," the guard on the left startles, "human needs."

She nods. He gives her a small smile. "What would you prefer? I will go get it for you."

"I'm not very sure - anything will do, I guess," she says, smiling, before adding, "thank you."

He grins again, bows, before he leaves his post temporarily.

The guard on the right looks at her, obviously feeling out of place with his stiff posture. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask for?"

"No," she says. He nods in acknowledgement, before turning to leave.

"Oh, wait!" She exclaims, hitting her palm with her fist, as if she remembers something. "I think I left my book in the car, so can I go down to retrieve it?"

The guard hesitates. "I apologize, miss, but it's Mister Alec's orders to not let you leave the room lesser than two guards."

"But it's a very, very important book," she starts to protest. She watches the guard's resolve waver. _Yes! Almost there, just a little push -_

"I'm sorry," he repeats, "maybe you can get it after our guests leave?"

She huffs inwardly. _Mister_ Alec is such a trouble. "It's ostensibly one of my concerns that it will go missing." She eyes him meaningfully. "It has the original author's autograph and it's a very, very old book."

He looks shocked by her claim, but recovers just as quickly. "Our security here is the best."

"But - "

"Now, Bella," a familiar voice murmurs, "listen to him will you?"

"Mister Alec," the guard bows respectfully.

"You can leave now," Alec says, stepping into the room as he pulls back his hood, "I will call you back later."

The guard nods, bows before leaving in a blink of eye.

"Very, very important book," Alec repeats her previous words, a cocky smirk on his face. "I didn't know it was worth risking your life for."

She feels warmth immediately rushing up her cheeks. She makes a motion to smack his shoulder, but he catches her wrist. "Stop being so violent towards me, Bella."

She turns even redder, if possible. How long was he there, listening, exactly? "I thought there were guests?"

A shadow flashes past his eyes as he releases his hold on her wrist. "They went to find food."

She resists a flinch. "Right," she mutters.

"Then I decided to come see if you were causing trouble, which you apparently is." He arches a brow. "Stop making things difficult for us, please."

"I'm not!" She exclaims indignantly, "I was just bored!"

He looks at her, amused. "So, back to the book you were talking about..."

"It's in my bag," she blurts out for the second time today. She reddens.

"As I expected." He nods, a smirk playing on his face. "So where did you want to go?"

"How did - " She starts, surprised that he knows what she's about to do.

"You're a very predictable person, Isabella." His voice carresses her name, making her shiver. "No matter how manipulative you seem to be. It's actually pretty obvious that you're trying to get both of them off your back."

"So," he pauses, his eyes boring into hers, before a lazy, teasing smile stretches across his face, "where to, _Elizabeth_?"

She smacks him on the shoulder, successfully this time, feeling her cheeks flame for the hundredth time today. Ugh, what is wrong with him and making her blush? "Shut up, _Darcy_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Fluffy chapter~~~ *dances happy dance* But the next might not be so. ): I think this was the first fluffy chapter in this story. *faints from shock* Nah, just kidding! Anyway, please do leave a review to tell me your thoughts and constructive critiscism are welcome! ^^ **

**By the way, I've a new story up in my profile - an Alec/Bella one, too. But it will most likely be just a few chapters, before completion. Yay! Please do check it out if you're interested. It's about Alec and Bella being foster siblings - and Alec is a hot womanizer in that one, who has feelings for Bella. A very cliche plot, but never written anything like that before so I decided to try it out. Heh. **

**So, hope you enjoyed this light chapter! Bye and see you guys next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N: Ohohoho. :D *totally excited* I shalln't crap much since I couldn't - I'm kinda tired. :/ Sighs. Ah well, so - let's get the drum rollin'~**

**Oh right, a reader asked if the Cullens will appear later - yes! They will, but probably not in the form you expect. Remember, this is AU... Anything can happen. :3**

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews last chapter! ^^**

**Happy. Death. Executioner (Sorry, I've to space your name out for it to be seen.), Bookloverstar, Goldengirl303, , maddielala56, atc, hateme101, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Ehqueue, AlecIsMine4ever, Team Peeta Mellark, danielleXD. **

* * *

><p>"Jane." Alec turns to face his sister, his fingers steepled, a slight dent between his brows. "Siobhan has agreed already, I presume?"<p>

"Yes," Jane answers, her fingers wrapped tightly together as her body remains stiff.

"She required much persuation," Demetri adds. He sits up from his relaxed position on the couch, angling his eyes to meet Alec's. "So when's the day, just to make sure?"

"The Annual Coven Meet," Alec answers sharply, making Demetri flinch. "We can't afford any mistakes."

"Yes, I understand," Demetri says, avoiding the other's sharp eyes.

A pregnant silence.

"There's a thing I'd like to confess." He stands up, his lips set to a grim line. "I apologize, Alec, Jane, but I've accidentally let Felix know of our plans."

Alec leans on his enclosed fist, a smirk playing on his face as he stares back at Demetri, looking neither surprised nor angry. "You and Jane aren't the only spy and comrade I've got here, Demetri. Felix would be a valuable addition - that'd be of no doubt. So Felix, you can come in now."

The door opens slightly and the said male pokes his head in before entering the room with a sheepish grin. "Hey guys," he greets with a small wave before closing the door.

The occupants in the room give a nod in return.

"Now, before this meeting comes to an end, we'd go over the details." Alec's red, piercing eyes sweep over every single individual in the room to search for any signs of objections.

"Alright," he starts, pulling out a roll of parchment. "We'd first go through the castle's dungeon's routes - which I'm sure Felix and Demetri are very familiar with. We'll have some comrades stationed there first," he circles two spots on the map with a pencil.

The three nod as they absorb the piece of information.

Alec continues elaborating, and drawing out the map as he continues briefing them.

"What if this plan fails?" Felix blurts out at the end of the meeting. Demetri smacks him sharply on the arm.

"Hmm," Alec hums out, a sacharrine smile on his face, looking very much amused. "That is a plausible notion - and one that I've thought of, though it's not likely. Everyone would do their best, right?"

They all nod in agreement.

"Then that shouldn't be a problem we worry about," Alec pauses, drawing out the pause. "But... we'll decidedly make damage on his influence and position even if we were to fail. Once one starts rebelling, the others would gain courage and do the same. This so-called vampiric system should be changed - we shouldn't have rulers. We should govern our own."

He leans on the table behind him casually before continuing, "When we were humans, we were controlled by the corrupted systems of governments who claimed to be fair and reasonable, but in actual reality, behind those bright, polished surfaces, hide lurking shadows. And now, we being as vampires who will be living for eternity should anything not go wrong: we have another system to be aware of. Think about it. Would us, of this race, accept this?"

The room is silent as they consider his words.

"Where there's love, there's hate; where there's hope, there's despair - "

He leans forward, a sadistic smile spreading over his face. " - and where there's power, there's _always_ corruption."

"So, Felix, answering your question, even if we were to fail, others would take over the job for us."

"Any more questions?"

"No," the three chorus in unison.

"Remember to keep wearing your devices - they will be crucial as anything might happen and go wrong in just a second, is that clear?"

Everyone nods.

"Jane, please stay," Alec calls as they make to leave. "I would like to discuss with you about Riley."

* * *

><p>"Say, Ms. Swan has been in the library for quite some time, no?" The guard questions his partner, Grady.<p>

Grady looks puzzled as he steals a glimpse of his watch. "It has only been an hour, Brad."

"But... she's not making any sounds - "

"I'm perfectly fine, gentlemen," a feminine voice answers them loudly through the library doors. They peek in to see an exasperated female sitting on the chair with a thick book on the table. "I'm reading. I won't move, okay?"

The two guards look bashful at her statement. They nod before returning to their stiff postures. "Actually, guarding a human isn't as bad as I thought," Brad admits quietly after a minute as he looks at his partner. "When Jas just abandoned his post to me, I thought I was doomed to have the most boring job ever."

"You can decline it, you know," Grady says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, he's under Mister Alec's commands - he's our superior, too."

"Wow, you've grown smarter."

"Oh, shut up," he hisses, before he continues, sneaking another glance at Bella. "She's pretty, too."

"You pervert!" His partner scolds him playfully in a whisper, "let Mister Alec hear that and you'll die."

"She's not Mister Alec's girlfriend or woman - " Grady starts to say, but Brad shoots him a withering glare.

"She may not be titled as such, but that doesn't mean she isn't taken."

"Huh?" Grady looks absolutely befuddled. Brad shakes his head, exhaling noisily.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't be a competition to Mister Alec anyway."

"Hey!" Grady shouts in protest, very much affronted by his words. "You are a pig!"

"Like you're any better," Brad returns his remark.

"Fucker!"

"Damn, you're crude. Stop being such a teenager."

"Asshole, shut up!"

"Right, now you're just being lame. Aren't you the one starting this in the first place?"

"Okay, gentlemen," Bella calls out once more, a beautiful smile curving her lips as she looks bemused. "Though I'm enjoying your friendly and playful banter, can you please keep it down? I'm trying to read."

"Like reading is any fun," Grady grumbles under his breath.

Bella arches a brow. "Are you sure?"

Brad cuts in. "Ignore him, Ms. Swan. He's just being jealous 'cause he can't read. This fella'."

"Stop using that annoying accent damn it!"

"Is it true? That you can't read?" Bella asks curiously. "Not that I mean any offense."

Grady shrugs. "It's not important."

"Are you interested in learning?"

Grady and Brad stare at the suddenly excited woman in front of them.

Grady nods hesitantly. "I guess...?"

"I will teach you!" Bella beams, pulling both men over to her table.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck! Alec is going to kill me!" A guard runs down the dungeons in a blur, pulling the speaker of the device closer to his mouth. There is slight static before the man on the other side of the line snaps at him, asking him what's the problem.<p>

"Mister Alec! There's trouble!"

"What happened?" A sharp voice demands, sounding very much annoyed.

He flinches before he continues in a timorous whisper, sending another paranoid glance over his shoulder. "There's an intruder - no, he actually just waltzed into the castle. He asked for Ms. Bella and then the guards on duty all just toppled as soon as he stared at - "

The receiver falls onto the floor with a loud clang.

"Hello? Finish your sentence!" Alec's tense voice is evident through the receiver.

The hooded male smiles, before he steps onto the device and watches it crumble into pieces.

His cloak billows as he steps over the frozen male with a satisfied smirk. His bloody red eyes scan the quiet dungeon. "Well, well, now where can Ms. Bella be?"

* * *

><p>Alec pushes the receiver into his ears, desperate for any form of communication, but none comes. He dashes out of the room in a frantic sprint.<p>

"_Fuck_!" He curses in anger, running his fingers through his hair, his expression dark.

"Alec, what's going on? Who's the intruder?" Jane questions hurriedly as she keeps up with his pace.

"I've no idea," he growls out. "No idea - none at all!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *wipes sweat off* Please do leave a review to tell me your thoughts. As usual, constructive critisicm are welcome. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a late update. I was really busy and writer's block wasn't much of a help, either. This chapter will be mainly focused on the relationships between the main characters, so do not expect too much of an action. I wonder myself, even, if there is any... **

**- Nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! They overwhelmed me - in a good way, of course! :D :**

**danielleXD, Bookloverstar, ehqueue, atc, carlislecullen45, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Happy. Death. Executioner, fatesmask, hateme101, Stargazer1364, , atc (Giving out identities wouldn't be that fun anymore. :P ) , TotallyTeamAlec, Alilla Unique, pop101, xXpandaPopcandy11Xx, Pixistxs, I Tried 2 do handstands for U, lily (Your review made me smile), Rose1999, Clarinetgoddess62**

**Now... Onwards!**

* * *

><p>"There's no other explanation to elucidate this scenario," Alec murmurs, his jaw tightening as he continues to work his gift on the knocked-out guards lying about on the ground.<p>

Jane nods her head in agreement. "Yes, I know."

A short pause.

"Aren't you going to look for Bella?" His sister asks quietly, turning to face him.

His taut muscles on his back is visible on his well-fitted shirt as they ripple across his skin, and he stands. "I've informed Grady and Brad to take care of her. I've no need to worry."

"Grady?" She echoes the name. "Shouldn't it be Jas?" She shoots him a look, making him chuckle darkly.

He opens his mouth as if to give another reply, before he closes it again, his jaw tensing. And something suddenly flashes past his eyes for a brief second. "My share is done here. I think I may have an inkling who is behind this. I will meet you back at the library." He turns his face a bit such that only one eye can be seen from Jane's angle. "I'll speak to Master Aro about the Guard duty."

Without waiting for a reply, he strolls back briskly to the castle. The guards that are just helped by Alec shakes their head once seemingly to snap themselves out of it, before turning to the latter's direction and does a bow in respect.

"Thank you, Mister Alec."

"

* * *

><p>Grady struggles to read a word again, and Bella moves closer with Brad to teach him the correct pronunciation.<p>

The footsteps halt before the entrance of the library.

Bella jerks her head up from her teaching session with her two boys, who do the same. She is about to arch a questioning brow at the intruder standing in the middle of the entrance, when she realizes something is off.

She gets up from her chair, seeing a raw, unveiled emotion in his eyes - something she is unable to identify. His usual cool, detached aura is replaced by dark, suppressed tension.

His eyes catch hers, pulling her within the pools. Her brain shuts down promptly and her mouth goes dry as she continues staring back, her mouth unable to form any coherent words, her mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out. Her heart picks up speed as she takes another huge intake of air - sure that her lungs are working extremely hard now to produce more oxygen. Why is her reaction to him today so... _strange_?

His eyes are a darker shade of his usual red, and as he takes another step closer to her, she almost faints from the overwhelming torrents of feelings she is currently feeling because of him.

His eyes leveled straight at hers, causing her unable to tear away from his melting gaze. Her heart is going into frenzy as she watches a slow, deliberate smirk creep up on his face as he continues to walk in a brisk manner towards her.

Her brain melts into gush.

Her face turns tomato red as he stands mere inches before her, seeming to have realize why her heart is going on overdrive.

"Hey, little human," he whispers in a soft, tender voice she has never heard from him before. Her heart clenches painfully. What is this? What exactly is she feeling right now?

"Are you feeling alright?" He leans closer to her as he tucks in a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and she catches a smirk on his face as he does so. Instinctively, her hand smacks him on his shoulder as she grows more embarrassed, taking another step away from him, to which he responds to taking another step towards her.

"You're _so_ doing this on purpose!" She accuses, her trembling finger pointing at his smirking face, her face hotter than she has ever felt in her life, and that _is_ saying something. She hears a cough in the room before the two Guards excuse themselves from the room.

"Go continue your patrolling duties," Alec orders, his tone firm, stopping the two Guards momentarily.

"Yes, Mister Alec," they reply, bowing simultaneously. Again, the amount of respect they hold for Alec is stunning.

"Close the door behind you," Alec mutters, his eyes darting around the room, as if checking for any unwanted presence. The soft click of the door closing indicates that they are now both alone. Bella blushes lightly at that thought as he immediately continues their previous conversation.

"Doing what?" One of his brows arches in question.

"You - you just embarrassed me!" She moans, burying her face into her hands in embarrassment. Oh God, this guy is just impossible.

"Well," he says, still looking rather relaxed as he slides into one of the chairs the Guards was sitting a moment ago, before gesturing for her to do the same. She folds her arms as she stares at him for another minute.

He taps his finger once on the table, his attention turning away from her. Bella's eyes narrow by a fraction, before she stalks in front of him.

"You're hiding something," she accuses. Surprise flickers past his face.

"Ever since you came into this room, I can practically feel intensity radiating off you in waves - there must be something big going on, no?" She continues, looking at him for any reaction. Though the intensity is hot - Oh God, _Bella_! She admonishes herself, feeling an oncoming blush. His face is already schooled back to a stoic mask.

"Sometimes, you're too observant for your own good, Bella."

"It's my forte, so I shall just take it as a compliment, Alec," she replies, smiling sweetly.

"The Nomad Coven are already back, and I do not wish to accommodate with them any longer. Nor does my sister. So I requested Master Aro to allow Jane and I to guard you instead - it would be more preferable for Master Aro anyway. From what I heard from Marcus, it seems that you and I both have a strong bond, but he refuses to reveal what it is."

Bella ponders over his explanation for a while, before she accepts it and takes a seat next to him.

"So what were you doing with those two just now?" He asks casually, flipping the pages of the book he found on the table. "You guys look pretty close."

He looks up from the book and studies her rosy cheeks for a bit, before he continues, "Romantic attachments, perhaps?"

"No!" She protests quickly. "I was just teaching Grady how to read."

"Oh," he says in response, before closing the book with a thud and turning to Bella. "Perhaps you would teach me too, Ms Swan?"

"Don't be stupid, _Mister_ Alec," Bella replies, rolling her eyes in spite of her reddening face, "I believe you're quite a reader yourself."

"I'd pay you." He leans the side of his face on his knuckles, a smirk creeping up again. She feels her heartbeat speeding up. Gosh, calm down, Bella! He's only teasing you!

"Hmph," Bella snorts despite her inner monologue, standing up as she decides to go search for another book, "I'm not easily bribed."

As she walks past his seat he suddenly stands and catches her wrist, taking her by surprise. The electricity course through her veins as she visibly gulps. His thumb rubs circles on her pulse, which rate is increasing_ again_, as he leans in closer to her, till their noses almost touch.

"Will a kiss or two be negotiable? I promise, I will be obedient." His voice is low and husky as his eyes darken to midnight black, the corner of his mouth lifting up. She catches her breath - he is oh, _so_, dangerously seductive. His lips brush past her hot cheek as he blows cold air past her ear, making a thrill jolt through her very core.

"Or would you much prefer a... _naughty_ one?" His lips press a kiss on her ear, and she feels her legs turn jelly - if not for his strong arms around her, she is sure she would have fallen. He peers up to her from his lids - in a way that isn't shy, but alluring.

And abruptly, he moves away, but the kiss on her leaves a lingering throb as her fingers reach to touch it, her heart clenching again. She hears approaching steps and looks up. She stares at her shoes in embarrassment when she realizes who has entered the room.

"Oh gosh, that was just gross," Jane complains loudly as she slams the library doors close, and ties something unidentifiable around the handles. Bella stares at her fast, incomprehensible movements for a moment. "Can't you have just spared me the visual image by doing the simple deed of locking the fucking door?"

"I didn't realize you were there," Alec replies, seeming unaffected by his sister's ranting as he avoids Bella's questioning gaze.

"Hey, Jane," Bella greets softly. Jane nods stiffly in return - it seems she still does not accept her, but well, at least Jane acknowledges her.

"Gross," Jane snaps at her brother once more as she throws thick gloves to the side. Alec simply smirks.

"Everything done?" He asks easily, slotting another book out from the shelf before settling down on the chair while waiting for Jane's answer.

Jane takes a seat beside him, sparing Bella a glance. "Ignore her," Alec says simply, "it's not as if she will get what we're talking about, anyway."

"Excuse me," Bella snaps primly, recovering from her... inappropriate state quickly, her face red, though this time in anger. "I'm not a little girl, alright? And I'm definitely not stupid."

"Hmm." He arches his brow, sweeping his eyes over her for a second - causing her to feel vulnerable under his intense eyes, making her cover herself out of instinct.

"Wha - what!" She cries out, this time not as indignant as before.

"Well, I agree with you physically on the previous statement. As for your intelligence..." He trails off, before feeling a rude poke on his arm. He doesn't spare his sister the pleasure of glaring, instead opting on flipping another page of the book in front of him.

"Continue with your report please, Jane."

Bella's fists clench by her sides: is he seriously doubting her intelligence? That ... self-absorbed, smug, pompous, intelligent, stupid asshole! Crap, that is a total oxymoron. Never mind, she thinks to herself, why include a compliment in that insulting statement, anyway? And to think she is thinking of him in a better way now, too. She snorts loudly and deliberately, and with her nose in the air, she stomps off to the far corner of the library to avoid the twins.

* * *

><p>Alec's wistful eyes follow the irate girl for a moment, before he turns his attention back to Jane's words.<p>

"Although we've successfully brought the Guard out of their daze, Alec..."

Alec promptly slaps his book shut before he turns to his sister. "Yes, I know that this is an inside job. But I believe that it's not one of the people from our team."

"Alec," Jane warns, her eyes narrowing.

"I know," the said male says, shrugging.

A heavy silence.

"What gift would you've to knock _vampires_ out?" Jane wonders out loud.

Alec ponders over her words for a second. "The Nomad Coven is definitely eliminated as a possibility, unless they've brought more than we expected, and hid them under someone who works in the castle."

"As a matter of fact, the guards weren't exactly unconscious. They are all trying to move, but they're simply frozen," he supplies.

"A freezing ability, then?" Jane asks, before waving her hand dismissively. "Aro would have wanted him - or her on the guard right away."

"Frozen with fear, perhaps?" A new voice enters their musings, and they turn sharply to see Bella carrying two more thick books in her arms.

"Just a suggestion..." She adds as an afterthought, seeing their focused eyes on her, and squirming under their scrutiny.

"You mean, someone controlling emotions? An empath?" Alec asks, his lips tugging up slightly as he leans the side of his face on his knuckles, as if seeing her for the very first time. A strong blush hits her face full-force, and she feels something tugging her heart again. She turns away abruptly, pretending to be looking for more books. "Interesting and possible thought."

"And we do have someone like such," his twin says absentmindedly, her finger tapping on her chin. "It couldn't be...?"

"Rather possible." Alec gives a curt nod, though his face remains impassive.

"I guess I have to take back my words on you being stupid," he says, and though he doesn't face her, Bella can imagine the smirk that must be making its way on his face now. She huffs, hugging her books closer to her chest before retreating back into her isolated corner - though she is rather happy about his almost-compliment...

She shakes her head vigorously, before she concentrates on the books in her hands. "No, no! Concentrate on reading, Bella!"

She slaps herself lightly once on her cheek for emphasis.

Alec covers his chuckle with a cough. That girl is just...

"She's interesting, isn't she?" Jane asks beside him. She watches her brother's eyes soften a little as he watches the human a while more, before he pulls out the scroll he had hidden with him, his face wary. She can definitely tell his mind isn't on the map.

"Maybe you should take a little break, Alec," she whispers, soft and soothing. It is a tone she hasn't used in a while on him. He turns to her, his eyebrows raised at her sudden change in demeanor. "You've done enough."

"The Annual Coven Meet is in a week's time, Jane," he replies, his eyes hard on the circled spots. "I don't have time to rest."

She doesn't say anything, though her disapproval is rather obvious with her narrowed eyes.

"Aro has been trying to get me to change her," Alec suddenly says after a while of silence.

"Then do it," Jane says, before her mind flickers back to the strong-willed girl who refuses to be changed no matter what. "Or could it be because Bella doesn't want to? That haven't stopped you from doing anything before - the reluctance of people."

His eyes darken. "I know. I will do it."

She gives a barely noticeable jerk in response. "What? Even against her will?"

"Aro doesn't like delays. And she has already been here for a long time, Jane. Him getting impatient is actually rather predictable. Moreover, he has given me the chance of changing her: you know how important of an addition she'll be to our team."

"Yes, I do. However, what makes your mind change so suddenly? I thought you were considering the willingness of Bella, which made you put off the change."

Alec taps his finger on the map once again. "I don't care about her willingness. I care about how big the positive effect would be. Aro has threatened death. Death on Bella - not that it'd make any change, anyway. It's only a matter of time before Bella's heart gives out on her."

Jane's brows arch in response. "Not a really surprising choice made by Aro." She continues, "I believe changing her would be best for her condition, too."

"I'll change her tomorrow." Alec's voice is cold and detached, before he gives another tap on the table. Jane focuses on that movement.

"I'd go by her room tonight to speak to her, I reckon," he murmurs, more to himself, it seems. "What do you think?"

Jane keeps quiet for a moment, before she mutters,

"Aro already knows of the bond that you two have. It's too strong for even the creator - taking Aro for example - to butt in. I suppose he has already given up the notion of having Bella on his beck and call. Bella doesn't even do that with you."

Then she adds reluctantly, "I think she's passable for a human."

She studies his stoic mask for a while.

"We don't really have a bond," he says stiffly, standing up. "I'd go check on the situation. You guard Bella for a while."

"In denial, are we?" She comments snidely, before she nods her head at his words.

"The main instigator will still be here. Be on your guard - " He hisses when the bare surface of his finger swipes on the handle.

"What the _fuck_?" He curses at the door, turning to face a sadistic smile on his sister's face.

"I forgot to warn you," she says, smile still on her face. "Perhaps a better exit would be by the windows."

"It's fucking werewolf fangs and venom!" He snaps again, irritated.

"What happened?" A soft, unsure voice asks.

"Nothing," he quickly fills in, before he opens one of the window panels and leaps out, conveniently shutting it at the same time. Her eyes widen incredulously - and seemingly, in envious, too.

Jane snorts beside her. "If you become a vampire too, you'd be able to do that."

"... Right."

An uncomfortable silence fills the room and Bella gnaws on her bottom lip nervously, wondering what kind of things she should say in this situation.

"Would you prefer me to be frank, Bella?" Jane suddenly asks, standing up and facing Bella.

"Um, yes, of course," she replies, her eyes wary as they watch Jane's movements. It's actually the first time they are left alone together, and though she has faith that Jane wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she feels cautious of the sadistic vampire.

"I don't like humans," the twin sister says sharply, catching a surprised look flitting across the said species in front of her, before she covers it up again. "They were the ones who caused my brother and I to be in this state."

Though there is a tinge of vulnerability in her tone, the rest is strong and Bella knows that she isn't trying to share her life story to her. She is trying to tell her - or test her, is that so?

"I don't think you should base past experiences to form a prejudice against us. We aren't all bad. If you dislike me, you'd have to dislike me individually, as one, and not because I am a human." She takes another deep breath. "You were a human once too, Jane. You can't possibly dislike who you were."

"Well, I did," Jane says curtly, "don't pretend you know everything about me."

"I know. I didn't make that claim," she answers softly, "and I'd never. Because I don't know what you've been through - hell, I don't know what anyone has been through in this castle, and that statement you've provided me with just now probably is one of the first private matter anyone here has let me know."

Jane watches her now firm and tall posture: hmm. She is holding herself rather bravely.

"Hmm," she considers the human for a while.

"Do you like Alec?" Jane suddenly asks, making Bella sputter as she coughs on her spit. Jane pats her back awkwardly - though she doesn't reveal anything on her face, Bella can feel the awkward, jerky movements. She wills her cough to stop, and thankfully, it does. The hand disappears from her back immediately.

"That was sudden," Bella comments, referring to the question, her neck still red from the earlier choking incident.

"Don't try to side-step it, Bella, do you?"

"Um," she starts, then close her mouth again. "I... think so?"

Jane slams her fist on the table, causing a crack to appear and making Bella jump.

"Don't be so indecisive: Yes or no is all I need, human!" She sneers. At that moment, Bella realizes that Jane probably has a short fuse. She wonders briefly the tolerance of Alec...

"And don't go thinking of my brother now." Huh? She tilts her head to the side as she contemplates Jane's words. How did she know that?

"Never mind, I reckon I know your answer already," Jane mutters as she seats herself back gracefully.

Bella scratches her head once before she nods hesitantly and walks back to seat herself back to her previous corner, but stops herself and pulls out the chair beside Jane. The latter stiffens at that movement, turning to face Bella and ready to snap at her again, before deciding to suppress her temper for once when Bella gives a small smile, surprising her.

It's all for your stupid brother, Jane tries to convince herself for actions. But she knows that deep within, she has already accepted Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys found this satisfactory. (: Do leave me a review to tell me your thoughts! Constructive criticism would be welcome, as always! **

**-WY**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: I apologise for the late update. I truly am sorry. Writer's block hasn't been kind to me lately, and I finally have the idea to pick my keyboard up and start typing (That sounds funny, but well.) - I hope you guys are still sticking with me.. Thank you for all of your support; they really help me a lot. More than you will ever imagine. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

**Kelly-Starfly, 4MeJasper, a, Clarinetgoddess62, Alilla Unique, Elle9735, maya, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, TeamAlecVolturiForever, daydreamer0001, LunaEchoWillow.**

* * *

><p>Bella flips to another page again.<p>

The silence hanging above them is awkward, however, the tension that could've been detected before their 'talk' previously has disappeared; for that, Bella truly has the urge to thank the Lord.

A moment later, she sneaks another glance at the unmoving Jane who has stayed in the same position for the past hour. Honestly speaking, the fact that the silence is continuing to stretch is grating on her nerves. Shutting her book with a soft thud, she turns to face the twin, who arches a brow expectantly.

"Yes? What do you want?"

Bella bites her bottom lip as she contemplates on the way she should phrase it. "Um, well... hi?"

Jane's brows furrow. It is obvious she is not amused by her pathetic attempt at a conversation. "I honestly am starting to doubt my brother's tastes in women."

Bella feels as if she was slapped. "What do you mean? He doesn't harbour any feelings for me - except perhaps for a bit of pity..." She takes on a harsher tone then she intends, her words slipping out of her mouth before she can stop them, "I'm merely someone he enjoys teasing." She feels her stomach lurch at her words; as much as she deny it, it is obvious to her that she is indeed enjoying his teasing. Too much, _way_ too much.

She has to learn to be immune against his charms, and one day, show him up when he isn't expecting it. Take him by surprise. Yes, definitely a thought to consider - no, she shakes her head internally, it has to be executed one day.

A sly smirk flickers past Jane's face, making Bella draw back in surprise; this isn't the reaction she expected.

"Both in denial; how cliched," Jane says, her red eyes literally glowing with amusement. "It certainly is entertaining to watch and to hear you utter these words after the little _rendezvous_ you had with my brother this afternoon."

Bella's cheeks immediately flame red as the memories wash over her. Jane arches her brow as a knowing look flickers past her face. This human is literally an open book for everyone to interpret.

The hot smirk she remembers on Alec's face makes her squirm slightly in her seat.

She swallows hard.

_"Or would you much prefer a... naughty one?"_

She can feel herself grow hotter with that sentence alone, Alec's dark, spicy scent hanging around her, engulfing her, with those dark pools...

"I really don't want any more details," someone suddenly cuts in.

Bella coughs, realizing she is with his sister - and fantasizing about him. "I didn't say anything."

"Your face is very much readable, Bella."

Bella opens her mouth to argue, but closes it in the end, deciding that it isn't worth breaking the amiable peaceful and normal conversation - not really one can deem ad normalcy considering Jane's reputation, but still - they both are having.

Instead, "I think I have to go to the washroom."

"Go ahead, then." Jane pauses. "I'm supposed to go with you - "

Bella chuckles, interrupting her effectively. "I would much rather go alone, Jane. I mean, it's just a short distance from here. Nothing can happen."

Jane huffs, bookmarking her book carefully before placing it on the table. "I'm coming with you."

Bella frowns, starting to feel her personal space getting invaded - but she knows it has good sense in it. So instead, she bites her lips and offer no further protests that Jane expects her to have. It feels as if she is in grade two again... but then, she had no friends of hers since she was absent often.

Jane notices the faraway and forlorn look in her eyes and clears her throat to get the other's attention. "Let's hurry," she murmurs, "So we can placate ourselves with books again."

The girl gives a nod in response, moving forward, before pausing at the handles -

"Is it alright if I..." Bella gestures towards the chain and the shining surface of the handles, clearly showing her where the venom is.

Jane tilts her chin forward for her to go ahead, giving her the look that says, _I can't touch it anyway. _Bella takes in a deep gulp of air, preparing herself for the pain she saw that it had inflicted on Alec, wondering if he really is fine after touching it, before pulling the chains apart.

No pain comes.

She heaves a sigh of relief as she opens the door.

Jane's amused stare does not escape her. Bella arches a questioning brow as she gestures for Jane to exit first.

"Do you really think I would let you touch the handles if I know you can't handle it?" Jane asks, stepping out of the library with Bella.

She gives a shrug in return. "No idea, I suppose."

Jane gives a shake of her head. "I never fail my missions or promises, Bella. My word is what I hold above my life. I promised Alec that I will look after you, and that's what I will do, even if I detest you," she stops briefly, before adding, "or not."

Bella stays silent - after all, what can you say after her words? Jane doesn't indicate for her to make any response, instead waving her hands for Bella to attend for her human needs as she waits outside the door.

* * *

><p>Alec wipes his chin as he finishes another kill, dropping him carelessly onto the ground as he starts clearing up the mess, his mind working on the problem of convincing Bella to voluntarily accepting the change. Though the afterwork of covering the corpse is still as perfect as ever, Demetri realizes that something is off. He chuckles, slapping Alec's shoulder heartily.<p>

"Matters of the heart, my boy?" He asks, his eyes twinkling with humour.

Alec flashes him a glare, making him raise his arms in surrender, but the playful grin remains on his face.

"Come on, tell me." Demetri slings his arm over Alec's neck, pulling him closer. "I might be able to help. I'm very experienced with women, you see."

Alec ignores him again.

"Aww, come on," Demetri cooes, his grin not faltering, "We all know it has something to do with the human - "

"Shut up, Demetri," Alec grits out, his tolerance level falling for once, "I've got no patience to deal with you. The human gives me more trouble than you can imagine. One day if she becomes a vampire, I will grab her hair and just - " he makes a throttling motion.

There is silence, and Demetri seems to become solemn for once as he observes Alec's face. The latter makes a motion for the older vampire to start making his way back to the castle when -

"I didn't know you have violent tendencies when it comes to sex," Demetri mutters thoughtfully.

Alec whips his head back to face Demetri, his eyes wide and caught off-guard for once, " - _sex_?" and bangs into a tree, quite comically, if Demetri may want to say that out loud.

"Well, that's a nice man-to-man talk, dude. I'd love to have it again." The tracker smiles innocently as he pats his stomach. "Now, shall we go?"

Alec hisses and touches his forehead instinctively before hurling the innocent tree into Demetri's face.

The still-laughing vampire manages to dodge just barely in time.

"By the way, Alec, you used an _'if'_ in your sentence. How thoughtful of you."

* * *

><p>It has been six minutes. Jane has been counting silently in her head, and now she's getting impatient. Someone is taking way too much time.<p>

"Are you coming out?" Jane asks a little too loudly and wrinkling her nose at an odour she has been tolerating for the past few minutes. "It has been a while."

Dead silence. An irrational thought pops to her head, talons suddenly gripping on her guts and she springs into action - it can't be, can it?

She dashes into the toilet, flinging the door open loudly, announcing her entrance. _Impossible._ She hasn't heard anything - and she had received training. Years and years of them. She sees a pair of familiar sneakers through a gap in the cubicle. Why didn't she respond? Fuck, could she be... _dead_?

"Bella! Are you okay? I'm coming in." She hears nothing through the door. This is not good; definitely not a good sign. She kicks the door open easily and her heart drops. She can't believe it. Isn't she supposed to have heard even... _something_?

She wrecks her brain for an answer, her feet glued to the floor as she stares at the pair of shoes mutely. She's missing something. Slumping against the toilet door, she feels something wet and sticky.

She turns and faces the back of the cubicle door. Jane's eyes widen, before they squeeze shut and she buries her face in her hands. "Fuck," she whispers harshly to herself. The odor she smelled... It isn't strong, but it's odorless paint. (Supposedly; but supernatural beings can still catch a whiff.) She gets up and pulls out her phone. She unlocks her screen after typing in her password and freezes for a moment.

There is a scratch on her screen.

A fight. There_ must_ have been a struggle.

She clenches her phone tight, before she grabs the sneakers and runs to the hall where she knows the three kings will be at.

* * *

><p>"I apologise for the intrusion," Jane murmurs as she bows deeply once she reaches the hall.<p>

"It's alright, Jane." Aro's sickly sweet voice drifts to her ear. She resists a shudder. "Now what's the problem?"

She raises her head and finds the Nomad Coven staring at her curiously. Well, not the entire coven, that's for sure.

Riley's eyes are flashing bright red as he makes a nod of his head, a smug smirk on his face. Jane swallows her repulsion and stops herself from using her gift on the bastard. "I'm not sure it'd be convenient for our... guests to listen, Master."

Aro exchanges suspicious glances with both his 'brothers' before he nods slowly. "Why don't you return to your respective rooms and rest first? We'll continue this discussion later."

The coven bows deeply to the Masters before they makes their way gracefully to the door, where Jane is standing. Victoria passes her with barely a glance while James flashes her a deep scowl.

Riley gives that smug smirk of his, before raising her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Jane suddenly feels the urge to blush, but doesn't take her hand away from his gentle grasp - it would be impolite to do so, and Aro would certainly berate her for it. _But_ - _wh__at the _hell_ is she doing to be affected by an enemy in such a way?_ Riley, as if knowing her internal struggle, smiles against her knuckles before releasing her hand.

"Good day," he murmurs with a nod of his head, his lips lifting up to a dark smirk, "Jane," he practically purrs out her name as he walks backwards, his eyes never leaving Jane's before he closes the door of the hall.

Jane gulps and turns stiffly to face the Masters.

"Well, if that isn't a good show," Caius says gruffly as he adjusts himself on the throne. Marcus merely stares at Jane with an unreadable expression. If Jane may be frank, she really think Marcus is the one they should all be afraid of. He knows everyone's bonds very, very well. And it will in turn show how much one would be willing to sacrifice for another... It will be as much of a threat as Aro's gift, if not more.

"Riley has made his affections quite clear, didn't he?" Aro says, his eyes hard, but not with amusement. "Now, speak."

"Yes, Master," Jane says, her gaze not wavering as she sets her eyes on Aro's. "Bella is missing."

The three Masters give a barely noticeable jerk as if they are shocked. Even Aro. Jane almost arches her brow, but remembers in time that it isn't her place to do so. "I apologise, Masters. I did not perform my duty well."

Aro hits the arm of his throne hard with his fist, his voice hard. "What are you doing, Jane?" He hisses, his eyes darkening. "It's not like you to be so sloppy - and where is Alec?"

"Alec has gone for a hunt a while ago, Master Aro," Jane answers, her posture still tall. "I believe he would be back soon."

"You can't berate Alec for hunting," Marcus suddenly says, causing Jane to jerk slightly in surprise. He rarely speaks these days. She turns to stare at him for a moment, and a look of understanding passes between the two. "He may be worried about hurting Bella."

Aro looks as if he is about to combust at Marcus' words. He flashes him a warning glare, but Marcus pays him no heed. "Please continue elaborating about the situation, Jane."

"Yes, Master," Jane answers, doubt still evident in her voice, but she continues speaking anyway. "I believe there was a struggle, but I can't seem to remember any of it. In addition to that, I found a pair of shoes that belong to Bella in the toilet cubicle."

"It's impossible for that human to be kidnapped here," Caius sneers. "Unless someone is working with the intruder." He flashes Jane a purposeful stare. She does not flinch but gives a small quirk of her lips in response - it isn't something she is able to hold back on.

"Insolent girl," Caius snarls, standing up in a fluid motion and stalking towards Jane. "You should show more respect to your Masters."

"I'm sorry, Master Caius, but you must be mistaken. I did not show any form of disrespect to you."

Aro does not seem to be interested in interfering, but instead looks as if he wants to see Caius' move against her bold statement. Marcus gives a small shake of his head in disapproval.

"It would be wise if you'd avoid getting yourself geared up, brother," Marcus says, his eyes hard on Caius', "we would not want to divert more attention to our conversation, and the urgency of this matter is apparent."

Jane is suddenly afraid. What is Marcus doing? Why is he suddenly so actively participating in the affairs of the castle? He normally just dismisses them silently, or just doesn't seem to care. Could Alec have... No, that doesn't seem possible. What would have made Marcus want to join them in destroying this ruling system?

Caius seems to have the same thoughts as Jane, eyeing Marcus cautiously but he settles back into his seat.

"Isn't it nice to have one of us back," Aro states blandly. "We'll search the entire castle."

"Guards," Aro commands, and hundreds of them immediately dash through the doors in uniformed rows before kneeling in front of the Masters respectfully.

"Search for Isabella Swan," he orders, waving his arm in a gesture, "Make sure you look for her in every inch of this castle."

"Yes, Master!"

In a simultaneously-executed bow, the guards retreat purposefully and the hall is silent again.

"Now, why don't you inform your brother about this matter?" Aro says, his eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure, it seems. "I'm sure you didn't have the chance to in the state of confusion just now."

"Yes, Master Aro," Jane murmurs in reply, retreating back as well. "I will do as you say."

The talk she would have with her brother would be a joy, she is sure. She sighs softly as she closes the door. The question about Marcus' behaviour would also surely be a topic she will have to bring up. But it will not be a prominent one, as compared to the issue about Bella. She will have to report that to Alec later.

She resists a sigh. Too many bad news to say, and all by the same person. She is certainly not looking forward to it.

She whips out her phone once she reaches her room and stares at the picture of the words. She has no idea why, but she decided on a whim in the hall that she will not tell the Masters about the paint...

She shakes her head to clear herself of her thoughts; she has more pressing matters to attend to. In a matter of a few seconds, she has already typed in the number and waiting impatiently for him to pick up the call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my my. Hold on your horses - Alec have violent tendencies when it comes to se - *clamps hand over mouth* I think I have to stay alive so I can continue typing, if not, a certain hot vampire may just appear in my bedroom in all his glory and kill me. **

**Anyway, I was actually going to speak about Bella's disappearance. Goodness. Poor Bella. She's like a ragged toy being thrown everywhere. Everyone wants her for some reason or another.**

**Do drop me a review to tell me your thoughts - I love receiving feedback from my lovely readers! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay, this chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoy it! I have received reviews and PMs wanting me to update faster, and honestly, I want to, too. But as you know, school is really a hindrance, and my major exams are just over - I think I totally screwed it, but... So hopefully, now I will be able to update faster. Thank you all for staying with me despite my long breaks between chapters. Yes, I am aware of that.**

**Putting that aside, some readers seem to look forward to seeing Alec rage. Hm. Interesting notion. **

**By the way, I have a one-shot dedicated to Alec/Bella again. It's up on my profile, please do check it out if you have time. :D**

**And as usual, a big thank-you to all my reviewers,**

**Bookloverstar, Erica, TeamAlecVolturiForever, LunaEchoWillow, Stargazer1364, hateme101, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Alilla Unique, 4MeJasper, Happy. Death. Executioner, Guest, NeverEndingImagination1210, I love twilight bella Whitlock.**

* * *

><p>He is absolutely furious.<p>

It feels foreign, even for him; though he keeps his emotions in check almost all the time, and they will always go into frenzy within him...

He never feels anything like this.

There is a fire, a large, strong fire, that's growing stronger and stronger, demanding release as if it is a demon trapped within him. And in an instant, his phone is gone, and he realizes a moment later that it is crumbling into powder from his harsh grip. He releases a hiss from between his lips.

"Hey," comes a cautious greeting. "Are you alright?"

Alec turns back, his face schooling back into a blank mask. "Yes. We have to make haste. You heard what happened already, I assume?"

Demetri stares at him for a long moment. "Alec, you should be more honest to yourself." He moves past, squeezing the teen's shoulder affectionately. "Now, why don't we get moving?"

Alec takes a deep breath, concentrating on letting it even out, but the anxiety for Bella continues to grip him from inside, and he can't stop himself from the thoughts running through his head, wondering if the stupid human is being treated badly, or even worse... having something done against her will.

He clenches his eyes shut; why is he worrying so much for a human - someone who is about to die, anyway? It isn't rational. Not at all.

Demetri's face angles slightly to see Alec and the corner of his lips quirk up to a wry smile. "I told you. You aren't honest. Don't regret this in future should you be a moment late, just because of something you view as an inferiority."

Alec's brows smoothens, and the smile that graces on his face mirrors Demetri's. "Yeah, I know."

Sometimes not being in denial, is a form of strength too.

Demetri allows a small smile on his face as he watches the tension from Alec drain; and acceptance began to make way across his handsome features. Yes, that's it. You have to resign to your feelings and neither be in denial nor be escaping from it anymore.

_Acceptance_; it is a form of bliss, at times.

* * *

><p>"Hello, little human," the smooth, silky voice convinces her that this is an act of a vampire. Honestly, there can be no other possibility. Judging by the lean muscular build, though with a piece of scratchy cloth stretched over her eyes, she can tell that the attacker is a male.<p>

"What do you want?" She is surprised that her voice manages to come out steady, though she is all but a cowering mess beneath her facade. _Yes_, she thinks to herself, _I must stay strong. I can't let him even catch a glimpse that I am afraid._

"I'm afraid what I want - you can't give," he sneers, and she feels cold fingers grip her chin a little too roughly, causing unpleasant goosebumps to rise on her skin. She resists a shudder as she feels her heartbeat picks up. This guy... he's dangerous. Totally. "But on the other hand, your... little boy guard can help me."

She freezes for a moment, then his hand reach to pull the gag out of her mouth. "Now, speak. I trust you not to be as foolish as the other humans to scream."

Before she can help herself, the words are tumbling out of her mouth. "What do you want to do to him?"

The fingers slide away from her skin, and she stops herself from flinching away from the repulsive touch which lingers. "Ah, what I want? Dead would be better, wouldn't it?"

She trembles; not with fear, but with rage. Who does this person think he is? Alec isn't someone who is easily defeated. She clamps her mouth shut and decides there's nothing better she can do, but wait. Wait for what? Bella feels tears burning in her eyes - Alec may just leave her here, and decide she isn't worth the bet, after all. He doesn't see her as something more than a pesky, weak human, what's with her condition worsening the situation.

"But dead wouldn't be enjoyable. Perhaps, suffering..." The blindfold is ripped off from her face in a second, and she feels her eyes widen at the face that is placed far too close to hers. "What do you think, Bella?"

"Who are you?" Her voice quiver this time, just slightly, when she realizes that this is a face she has caught a glimpse of a few times in the castle. A wicked grin spread across his face, before he reveals a blinding set of teeth.

"Me? I'm Jasper. At your service, m'am," he says, bowing deeply. He straightens again, before he cocks his head to the side. "I heard you're the one who unraveled the mystery of guards toppling all over - those weaklings."

His red eyes darken, before they turn their attention to her.

"Although you're a human, you don't seem to be deterring their progress." He taps his chin, feigning thought, before he turns to her, a predatory smile on his face as he presses his palms on either side of her head. "Why don't I turn you? You may be of help to me, no?"

She closes her eyes, her fists clenching hard behind her back. The ropes are cutting into her wrists, and she is sure that no matter how hard she tries to break free, it will still be there. She takes a deep breath, trying to relax herself and deluding that she isn't here with a maniac -

"Why aren't you answering me?" He asks, making Bella's eyes snap open. "Why? I thought humans all like to be granted immortality?"

"I don't," she grits out from between her teeth. "I _don't_."

"Oh, I must be mistaken then. How abou - "

"Why don't you stop playing around and just reveal what you're going to say? Because as I see it, you seem to enjoy this a little too much and it is grating on my nerves, bastard," she snaps, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence.

_Fuck, that is a rash move. He's going to kill you any moment now, you foolish Isabella! _It's okay. She tries willing herself to feel brave, but it doesn't help at all. It is cowardice that always come a little later in her.

Regret seems to come a little too late, too. Her emotions never come in at the right time. The smile on his face vanishes, and he studies her face even closer. Then, the corner of his lips quirk up a little. "I can see why some of the guards are so taken with you, I suppose. Even icy little Jane has melted her exterior," he makes a small gap between his thumb and forefinger, "by a bit."

Bella glares.

He lets out a dark chuckle. "You're really, really entertaining you know that? I've taken quite a few hostages, and you're one that actually perks my interest."

"I don't feel honoured," she says stiffly, eyes on the floor now.

"I know," he sobers, and he straddles the chair frame, scrutinizing Bella with gleaming eyes. "So, do you want to know what I intend to do to you?"

"Torture, murder, change," she looks up after ticking these, "there's no other ones. You vampires have no originality, after all." A smirk twists onto her face.

"You do make sense. Let me see if I can think of new ones." He mulls over it for a while. "Torture is rather vast, don't you think?"

Fear grips Bella from the inside, but she refuses to let the vampire see it. She connects her eyes with his boldly. "Yes, I think so."

"Admirable!" He exclaims, both sides of his lips tugging up slightly, and he claps his hands, looking extremely pleased. "You don't disappoint me."

And she can see that he is truly amused. This isn't good. She doesn't know if getting him this... intrigued by her will do her any good. But, it will surely help to prolong whatever he has in store for her. To see if someone will come to save her, perhaps? But she knows hope is getting further. He may just kill her whenever he likes it. Unless he is under the order of someone... She eyes him critically. That is a plausible notion.

"Are you going to sit here all day long and watch me?" She asks, irritation creeping into her voice.

"Yes, I intend to, darlin'," he replies easily, resting the side of his face against his palm. "Until I decide what to do with you. Now, I decide waiting is the best form of torture."

Fuck him.

His lips curve. "I heard that. Seems that you unknowingly spoke out."

"Bastard."

"Nothing I have never heard before."

She glares at him again, and he offers a smile in return. "Darlin' , this is sure going to be an interesting day, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Demetri and Alec reach the castle in a fairly short amount of time, and they greet the three Masters briefly, before rushing back to their common room to meet up with Felix and Jane.<p>

"Who do you think took her?" Demetri ponders once they make sure the door is firmly shut and no intruders can eavesdrop on their conversation. "This person must be pretty formidable to have make it through Jane."

Jane huffs, still ruffled by the fact that someone actually beat her, snaps, "That person won because he had an element of surprise. I could have defeated him."

Alec remains quiet in the corner of the room, his eyes shut as he leans back on the chair, seeming relaxed, though his emotions are in contrast with his exterior. Felix studies Alec for a moment, "Alec? What's your input?"

"Riley must have aided in this attack some way or another, or Jane wouldn't have lost her memories," he says, eyes still closed, "but she also mentioned when she went to report to the three Masters, Riley was still there. So there has to be a second person existing in the operation. And I believe we all know who the person is."

Jane nods her head in affirmation.

"But what I really am mulling over most is why," Alec directs his eyes to Jane, "that Riley lets the rest of memories we've gathered in her stay. And if so, he could've ambushed us easily because Jane wouldn't have thought of to contact us."

An uneasy silence settles over the room.

"Actually," Jane starts, her voice a little softer, "I think he implanted some false memories of him and me."

Everyone in the room sits up a little straighter. "What did he... implant?"

"We seem to have met when I was in my preteens," she says, her face distant. "I don't know. It's jumbled up and confusing."

"Is there a possibility that it's fabricated?" Felix questions, uncharacteristically carefully.

"It seems real to me." Jane instinctively reaches up to touch her forehead for some reason or another. Realizing what she has done, she immediately drops her hand to her lap. "I better go out and get some air."

With that, she is out of the room. Demetri makes a move to follow, but Alec raises up his hand. "It's okay, let her do this alone. She needs time to think."

"You... knew?"

"I didn't," Alec replies calmly, "I suspected. We had a talk about him before. This memory could either be false or true. We just have to let her do this by herself."

"Why don't we get back to discussing Bella then?" Felix asks after a short pause. "We don't have any clues where she might be."

"Yes, we should," a slight dent forms between Alec's brows, before he looks out of the window.

"I hope she's fine." The soft whisper almost can't be heard even by his friends.

* * *

><p>Jane swings her legs idly on the chair. The backyard of the garden is beautiful, and it really soothes her a lot. She, like her twin, isn't open to expressing their feelings, and they always suppress it within themselves. Sometimes, when she has matters that she can't even share with her twin, she comes here... And it amazingly helps her a lot.<p>

"I see you still haven't change," a familiar voice drifts to her and she freezes, but doesn't turn.

"Do we know each other that well, Riley?"

"Yes, I believe so," he replies, and she hears the footsteps approach her. "I never fail in implanting memories... Be they false or true."

"So my memories are fabricated by you, then."

Riley is standing in front of her in a second, catching her off-guard. His eyes are surprisingly sincere, though a shadow of a smirk stays on his lips. "I don't fabricate things to people I care about."

The statement affects Jane more than she realizes, but she remains nonchalant. "Don't spout rubbish. We both know I mean nothing to you."

"That isn't necessarily true," Riley drawls, "I may be a rogue in your eyes, but I normally don't lie."

She huffs in response, turning away from him. "I don't really care."

"Really? Or are you deceiving yourself? I've seen you get affected by me... Say, the instance in the Hall just now, Jane?" He leans in, whispering into her ear. Jane doesn't know why, but she can't bring herself to slap him away from her.

"Go away," she says stiffly; he is indeed affecting her, and she doesn't like that it is becoming blatant to him.

Riley moves away from her, a smile on his face. "You are never good with emotions, anyway. And you actually get shy easily, no?"

Her eyes flash red, angrily glaring at Riley. "Don't you dare - " she raises up her arm to slap him, but he catches it with ease.

"Now, Jane," his cold breath blows over her face, and this suddenly feels too familiar, as if it has happened before. "Don't be too rash."

"Bastard."

"I know," he says, releasing his hold. He cocks his head to the side, observing her face for a moment, before murmuring, "Your fiery face suits you best - though a smile is beautiful too."

Jane's lips almost - _almost_ - quirks up to a smile, but she restrains it.

"Now, don't be too depressed over it, or I may have to take away your memories again," he jokes, but Jane somehow sense some truth in that statement. Taking advantage of her confused state, he leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead in a familiar fashion. Then before she can retaliate, he is gone with a flourish of his cloak.

Jane crumbles to the ground, her eyes wide as she watches her trembling hands. Her fingers gingerly touch the spot where his lips make contact, feeling a gentle tingle. "What... is this?"

She leans back on her chair, utterly speechless and befuddled. "What is _this_?"

* * *

><p>Riley watches, a floor above the backyard, his face tense and his lips remain pursed. After seeing her crumbling to the ground, he grips the windowsill, his knuckles turning white.<p>

"I guess you'll be staying in there for a while longer," he whispers. "You really haven't changed."

With a wry smile on his lips, he turns, his face darkened, and leaves his spot.

* * *

><p>"I will scout for Bella's scent," Alec says, standing up, "He couldn't have brought her far."<p>

"No, you can't, Alec," Demetri intervenes, "that could be his motive."

"I will be careful," Alec mutters, reaching for his cloak. "We can't just wait here."

"Alec, there may be an ambush waiting for you," Felix says as he stops rocking his chair back and forth, his eyes serious. "And you can be ripped apart before you can even find her."

"I've thought about it all before. I will always be on alert."

"But - "

"Don't you _get_ it?" Alec shouts, anger colouring his tone as both vampires cringe, never witnessing him lose control before. "She is only a fucking human. A _human_! A human against a vampire? She's practically defenseless! She can't do _anything_! Hell, she doesn't even have her fucking medication with her. What do you want me to do then? Wait for news?"

He takes a shuddering breath, pressing his palm against his forehead as he puts on his cloak, his face determined. "I'm going, and that's final."

He points a finger to both of the still stunned vampires, his voice cold. "Stay and monitor for any abnormalities. Then report to me on the earpiece should anything go wrong."

Demetri makes another brave attempt. "Alec, you..."

"Me? What about me?" Alec turns and faces him, his face void of any emotions.

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "Take care."

Alec's face soften slightly and he eyes both males before nodding his head slightly.

"Take care of my sister, too."

A second later, the door slams shut.

Demetri and Felix both exchange a glance before sighing.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Felix asks, eyes still on the door.

"I don't know." Demetri pauses, "but when he shouted just now..."

"It scared me," Felix admitted. "I've never seen him so angry."

Demetri nods his head in silent agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for chapter 20! I will try my best to update the next chapter faster, but I can't promise. School is still taking up much of my time. -sighs- Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**-WY**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: It's over chapter 20 already! Wow, time - I mean, chapters - fly while you're having... fun? (It doesn't make sense, but never mind that) It just means this story is nearing its end. *sobs* Not a very good thought - for me, at least. **

**Anyway - this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever typed - and one of the hardest. I was actually considering a cliffhanger by cutting the last part of this away, but I realized it would be really cruel since I have no idea when I'm going to update next time - but don't worry, it will be soon. However, not any time next week, though. I'm having a camp and a concert - which is really busy, so I doubt I will have the time. BUT, I will try to update faster now since it's the holidays! :D YAY.**

* * *

><p>Her lashes flutter slightly before she opens her eyes. Her field of vision remains a little blurry, and as she reaches up to rub them - she realizes it is futile. Her wrists are still tied up by rough, thick ropes. She winces as she feels the ropes cut into her skin.<p>

"Morning, Darlin' ."

She doesn't have to look up to know who it is. She decides that being tight-lipped is better, and opts for focusing on the floor as she blinks her eyes a few more times to clear her vision.

"Ignoring me won't do you any good, you know." She hears a dark chuckle.

A short pause follows when she doesn't bother to reply him.

"Am I that vile in your eyes?"

Her eyes flickers and meet his red ruby ones; and the corner of her lips lift up a little. "Decidedly."

Jasper takes a few steps closer to her, squatting down before her and pets her head in a condescending manner, making her glare at him. Amusement is evident on his face and he chuckles once more. "You will make a much better companion if you're a vampire."

"I hope a werewolf reaches here soon and rips you to pieces..." She flashes him a wicked grin, realizing she is becoming a little more twisted than she may have liked to admit. "Though I am starting to become fond of you."

He taps his chin thoughtfully as he considers her statement. "Right. Werewolves are extremely fatal to us vampires after all." He is back to leaning against the frame of the chair in a second, before he continues with a cocky smirk, "But there's no way you could've obtained any."

- And she suddenly realizes with a jolt that there _is_ a possible way of escape. A possible way of escape is just right on her_ hands_! How could she have forgotten? Her eyes widen joyfully and Jasper considers her sudden change in demeanor with suspicion; is there something that he missed out on, perhaps?

She hurriedly conceals her joy and excitement in fear of evoking suspicion though she know she might already have. But it is still possible that she can escape. She would have to plan this very well. Very well, indeed. However, she doesn't know how long the werewolf venom on her hands can be in effect. First, she would have to test it out. But how?

Maybe she can smear a little on the chair where he often sits on and stare at her with twisted amusement? And see if he flinches or do any noticeable movements of pain. But that might lead him to suspect her placing any poisonous substances on the chair, and let him consider the possibility of her having obtain something to use against him some way or another. And she might not be able to escape then.

There has to be some way... But first, she has to act normally.

"So..." She starts, deciding to attempt to get more information. That is what she has been doing all this while, after all. It will not seem suspicious.

Jasper arches a brow, clearly interested.

She clears her throat. "You're working alone, then?"

"What do you think?"

"Please don't answer my questions with questions," she says, her tone firm; she hasn't felt anything like this before. This determination - it is totally new, and refreshing, she notes. "Why don't you try answering in a roundabout way?"

Jasper smirks. "Alec must have gathered a large-scale of forces, no?" She doesn't waver, nor give any response. "Do you think I can be the only one?"

"Riley must be one of them too, then?"

Jasper looks taken aback for a moment. "Never considered him a comrade, but I suppose... he can be one."

"Never? Why?" She asks again.

"Some matters that you will be avidly curious about," he replies, a smug smile on his face. After a few seconds of waiting for the continuation and meeting silence instead, she can see that she will not be getting more than that.

"Aro." Her eyes linger on his.

Jasper looks at her, a small smile on his face. "Hm," he hums softly. She waits for his answer, but he offers none.

A heavy silence ensues.

"I'm hungry," she murmurs, breaking the silence when she realizes he won't be sharing any more information. Though, it _is_ true, as she finds her stomach rumbling slightly at the thought of food.

His eyes probe hers for any lies. "You do know you won't be able to escape even if I'm gone for a little while, right?"

"Of course." She flashes an angelic smile to the still-suspicious Jasper, in which the latter decides to drop his guard for a moment, before he nods his head in agreement.

"Fine, then." He makes his way to the door in a fluid motion, and as he twists the doorknob, he whips his head back to face her. "But be warned; if I find anything out of normalcy, or that you're gone - " he slides his finger against his throat purposefully and a shadow darkens his eyes. "You should know what your future will be like."

His dark, murderous demeanor then switches to a bright one the next second and he waves his hand farewell, flashing her a grin before he leaves the room. A soft click of the door assures her that he is gone, and she heaves a sigh of relief.

"No, not yet," she mutters to herself as she starts to study the room. It is the first time Jasper has left her alone here, and she must make good use of this opportunity. "He will be back soon."

Her intelligent eyes search every inch of the room for any possible hints where she might be. There are no windows in this room, and the lighting is rather dim. She has to be in a sealed room, or a dungeon of some sort. The floor is grey and concrete, a layer of dust evident to naked eye and she takes a deep intake of air, preparing herself for a bout of coughing fit, but none comes.

The air is surprisingly fresh, despite the layer of dust - though the latter does cause some irritation. Maybe they're near a forest? There isn't any other furniture, lest for the chair that Jasper likes to sit on and an empty table placed before it. She considers them with distaste; it isn't as if anyone eats on it or anything.

She turns her head slightly and sees a single bed beside her. She scowls, cursing Jasper under her breath - this is a large piece of furniture that she has noticed almost the moment he tears off her blindfold, but she has shoved it behind her mind. He is such a jerk, not letting her use the bed even though there is one - though, it isn't as if she will accept the offer. She tries stretching her sore muscles and bones, but it really isn't very easy with those stupid ropes binding her.

"Ugh," she gives a cry of frustration, and she leans against the bed frame for support as she attempts to stand up - almost falling down again because of the tight ropes around her ankles. Bella uses her fingers to grip the metal, careful not to touch it with her palms in fear of wasting the venom, and makes small steps towards the chair.

But it is too slow for her liking. He will be back very, very soon. This is not good. She grits her teeth as she opts for jumping instead, and her breath comes out in pants - she isn't used to sports after all. She can't be attempting vigorous activities, in any case. But... she has to. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but the thought of Alec spurred her on.

Though he has an idea of who the intruder was, judging from their previous conversation in the library - no, not _that_ one - she feels her cheeks flame at the memory and she shakes it off. She can't afford distractions. Alec has to know for sure who is behind this. And that Aro is aware of it. He has to be careful.

In the midst of of her drowning in urgency, she notices herself already panting and tired, though it took only a few jumps. It makes her annoyed at how weak she is.

She kicks her legs angrily in an attempt to vent her ill emotions, regretting the childish fit almost immediately when she topples over and slams her head against the frame of the chair.

"Fuck!" she curses loudly as she instinctively reaches for her head, but couldn't. "This sucks."

She bites her lips as she feels tears welling up in her eyes. No, she can't break down here. It will be like admitting defeat. Will Alec come and find her? She always wonders if he will, _every_ single moment she is held captive here. This is only the second day. But... is it wrong for her to harbour such hope?

She feels a tear trickle down her cheek, and she heaves a sob. "I want to go home," she whispers to herself. She thinks of the Volturi castle, then shakes her head. But the home in Forks doesn't seem right, either, now. Her mother... it seems even further. There's no place where she belongs. _None_. Sobs are threatening to break free from within her as the thought occurs to her.

"No, Bella," she says, this time more firm. "You can't be weak again."

She holds her tears in as she wipes a small amount of invisible liquid she can feel on her palm against the frame of the chair. Just a small amount should be able to cause some reaction.

She quickly crawls back to her previous position, pressing the heels of her hands against the rough concrete and wincing as they bite into her skin. Pushing herself forward using her knees, she huffs as she repeats the same movements of her hands once more. Press, push, press, push... And she loses her balance and sprawls ungracefully on the ground.

Gritting her teeth and not allowing it to detract herself from her mission, she continues on, bearing the pain silently as the rough floor scratches her wrists, some of them scraping on her wounds caused by rope burns. It hurts like hell, but Bella knows she can't stop now. Any hope of escaping will be gone once it reaches the end of the third day, she suppose. And that's only the best case scenario. She doesn't have her medication to help her.

Beads of sweats trickle from her forehead and drip on the concrete; she trusts it fast enough to evaporate - at least, she hopes so.

"Few more pushes..." She mutters, before finally reaching her corner.

It is a long process, but she is finally back into her earlier position. The back of her shirt is now drenched with sweat, and it sticks against her skin uncomfortably, making her squirm. She heaves a sigh of frustration as she examines her wrist and her face scrunches up; it looks worse than she thought. Angry red marks are spread over her wrists, red dots splattering over the areas, the stinging sensation reminding her of the scrapes she obtained every now and then.

The door slams open just then, and she hurriedly turns her hurt wrist away from view. Jasper's eyes dart around the room for anything out of order, and seeming satisfied with his search, he closes the door and drops a sandwich on the table. "It's turkey," he says, answering her questioning glance at the sandwich.

"Oh," she says, feeling her heart thud faster as she watches his hand brushing closer to the affected area, then move away to get the package for her. Her heart plummets and she stops herself in time from sighing in frustration. "Thanks."

He grins in response, and walks over to hand her the package. She stares at him like he has grown three heads. "My hands are still tied, mister."

"Oh, _right_," he says, clapping his hands together, "how could I've forgotten?"

He reaches to untie her tight knots. "I'm pretty sure it was on purpose," she mutters. Jasper ducks his head slightly to hide his grin and proceeds to loosen the knots.

Once the ropes are released, she releases a happy sigh. Flexing her wrists happily and relishing in the temporary freedom she feels, her fingers stroke the underside of her wrist carefully, flinching slightly. Jasper frowns as he stares at her reaction, puzzled, but all is pushed aside as she reaches for the package while Jasper watches her, amused.

She bites into the sandwich, and a smile immediately forms on her face. After the first bite, she starts chomping on it, seeming extremely starved and is finished within a minute or so. He cocks an eyebrow to her, to which she shrugs in response.

"Any water?" she asks, holding her hand out in request.

He passes her a bottle of mineral water and she almost touches it with her palms with her thirst and stops herself in time. Gulping down the water, she gives another happy sigh, feeling much more refreshed now. He gets the bottle back, eyeing her suspiciously and screws the cap back on before residing in his usual spot - on his chair - and straddles the chair frame.

"Are you going to tie my hands up again?" She questions, her eyes carefully staying on his face as she watches his fingers reach closer to the area -

_Bingo_!

Bella observes his face, noticing that his posture stiffens slightly and his jaw clenches as his eyes dart down to stare at his hands for a moment, momentarily taken aback. Then his face is schooled back to his usual smirking mask, and he wraps his entire hand around the area. She winces internally at this move and wonders if he knows it is her.

"Are you okay?" she asks cautiously.

He continues to smirk at her. "My, are you getting concerned for me, Bella?"

Definitely not. Okay, maybe a little. She snaps her head away from him in a defiant motion. "Like hell."

"Of course," he says, his voice taking a slight edge. "You're in love with Alec, after all."

Her eyes are back to meet his in a flash. "I am _not_!" _Yes,_ you are, you stupid, foolish girl. Her inner self screams at her.

Now is not the time to be focusing on such petty matters. She knows she has to take the chance to escape now.

"But you're still hanging on the hope that he will find you, aren't you?" He asks, and when not meeting any resistance, he continues, "it's raining, Bella. It will wash away your scent... and you will never be found again."

"No!" The word tumbles out of her mouth before she can stop herself. "He will come. I know he will." But her tone still holds uncertainty. Jasper's lips curl upwards, noticing this vulnerability in her voice.

"You know, he has always found humans to be of trouble," he sneers, and he is squatting in front of her in a second, his thumb brushing against her chin. It causes unpleasant goosebumps to break on the surface by his cold and creepy touch. "Maybe he will be happy to be finally rid of you."

"I don't care if he doesn't save me," she says, holding her chin up proudly. "I can take care of myself."

"Really," he says in mild amusement, then leans in close, breathing in her scent. She stays still stiffly."You smell heavenly, Darlin' ."

He must still be slightly weakened by the previous sneak attack she placed on the chair. Her gaze becomes determined. To heck with any careful planning; this has to be the right time. He notices her change in demeanor a little too late as she slams both her palms on each side of his neck.

His eyes widen in shock then he howls in agony as he topples back, writhing on the concrete floor in immense pain. "How _can_ you!" he manages to hiss out. "It's impossible!"

She hurriedly unties the ropes from her ankles - or at least, tries to. The ropes are thick and tight; she struggles with them, pulling at them with all her might while she observes Jasper from the corner of her eye. She has little time, and she _must_ make full use of it.

Please, hurry. She keeps urging herself, pulling at every knot she finds and her heart pumps faster with every moment wasted. A drop of sweat trickles and hits on the nylon ropes -

_Yes!_

"I told you, I don't care." She pulls a face at him childishly before taking off like a bullet and dashing through the door. A long flight of stairs meet her and she climbs up them as fast as she can, avoiding tripping as well. Her knees scream in protest as she finally reaches the top of the stairs.

The corridor that meets her is unexpected; it is long and the lighting is dim - she prays fervently that there will be no underlings of Aro or Jasper - even Riley's, here. It will do her no good. She doesn't even know if there is any venom left to defend herself - and she is already feeling fatigued after the flight of stairs.

"Bella!" The angry growl calls from downstairs, and she clamps her hand against her lips to muffle her cowardly squeak. She has to run.

Run, run, _run_! She screams to herself as she pushes herself even faster, her sweat trickling down her chin as she hears the pained howls of Jasper echoing down the corridor. Acid is accumulating in her muscles and she feels them ache horribly as she struggles for air. _Terrifying_; this is scary and nerve-wrecking. If she is caught by him, she is done for. Totally done for.

Her sneakers create light echoes in the long, empty corridor, making her paranoid that there is someone running after her - which there soon will be, once Jasper recovers. But she has no idea how long it would take. He is trained by the Volturi, after all.

She pants as she reaches the end of the corridor and pushes the door open. She halts her footsteps and stares at the scene before her: countless trees. Everywhere. She doesn't even know where to escape to.

"No," she murmurs, shell-shocked. She hears a tumble at the end of the corridor and turns to see an absolutely vivid-looking Jasper clutching his neck with both his hands, a vein throbbing on his forehead as he bares his teeth in a beast-like movement.

"_Isabella Swan_!" He roars; the echo is tremendous, and she stumbles back a few steps, one shoe squishing into the wet grass as her eyes widen in fear, her heart going on overdrive. "I will get you, you fucking bitch."

"No!" she screams, backing away and starting for the trees, her heart pumping faster than ever. Drops of rain land on her head, adding to her desperation. "_No_!" She yells, her voice cracking. She gasps for air as a sharp pain hits her, her one hand clenches the left side of her chest. No, please don't be acting up now. Her legs start to slow down in their pace and she hears his feral growls nearing her in a terrifying speed.

Her palms are growing sweaty and she rubs them against her shirt, before she gathers her determination and breaks into a run once more. "Faster, faster!" She wills herself as she pushes her shoes into the muddy ground, and forces herself like never before. "_Faster_!"

A root -

And she trips before she can think of ways to leap away from it. She scrambles to stand, but the muddy ground makes her slide back onto the ground. Her heart continues to drum against her chest in protest and she screams as pain starts to overtake her.

"Pain. It's _painful_," she sobs, thousands of knives stabbing onto her body - there is how she feels. Excruciatiating pain. The words keeps repeating over and over in her head as she barely registers Jasper's angry face right before her, before he bites into her arm impulsively. Fire starts burning from the wound and he bites into another arm, a wicked grin spreading over his face.

"It's too bad, really," Bella hears through her red haze - it just is too painful for her to even talk. She shudders, her eyes rolling upwards and she gives a jolt. Jasper stares at her, a little shocked at her unusual reaction and feeling the fire himself, he howls again, falling back.

"This amount of pain is unusual," he says from between his gritted teeth. He listens more closely; her fast pants, the weak pumping of her heart... and he suddenly realizes what the problem is. "You've a heart condition."

A tortured scream tears from Bella's throat as she struggles to climb out from the fire she feels is burning her alive. Stop it, stop it! She tries to shout out for help, but it doesn't do her any good.

"Well," he says, sighing, towering over her writhing body. "It's just too bad, I guess. I will have to finish you here then. I was hoping the pain of the fire slowly spreading through your veins will compensate for what I felt... but considering your heart condition, you may not be able to make it, after all."

He contemplates her condition once more, circling around her, oblivious to her screams of agony. "What a pity. And I have taken the trouble to inflict the most amount of pain by biting onto both the points where your change will take place the most slowly but at the same time, lets you remain conscious."

He squats then in front of her, tapping his chin with a finger before he continues, "Quite sadistic, huh?"

"Make it stop!" She screams, tears flowing down her cheeks and her eyes focus on his once more. "Please... it's so _painful_." Her voice cracks on the last words as she releases another tortured gasp. Her fingers claw into the mud harshly, leaving deep imprints as dirt dig into her nails. She can't breathe. _Air, I need air,_ she begs. _Air, please... _

A sadistic smile curves onto his handsome face. "I will, Darlin', in time, I will. Now, let's enjoy this music first, shall we?"

"I can't believe I ever was concerned for you," she gasps out despite her pain, her demeanor changing instantly at his words. "I hate you! _Fuck you_! Go away! Get _away_ from me!" Her voice is all but a shrill scream as she tries to pour out her fury in her words.

He remains amused, but something is protesting within him.

"My acting must have been pretty convincing, then," he says, though he feels a slight stir in his gut. Guilt? Despair? Concern? Worry? He doesn't know how to place it. His jaw tightens. No emotions, Jasper. If not they will hurt you like Alice did. He feels an overwhelming emotion pouring over him as he recalls her beautiful blue eyes smiling at him when he first met her from the hospital, brought her the very same place as Bella...

_"Jasper,"_ he recalls her scratchy voice telling him after he laid her carefully down on the bed for his dinner, _"I know you. I know you'd come for me." _

_"Darlin', you must be mistaken. I brought you here for my feast; not yours." _He had replied smugly, and she merely smiled in response.

"Alec!" Bella screams for help, his name bounding off the trees in the forest. "Please, Alec..." The words seem so familiar to her but she doesn't have the energy to know how it comes about.

Jasper shakes his thoughts away. No distractions. There'll be plenty of time for them after he reaches, after all. "Yes, Darlin', you must blame dear Alec. If not for his plans, you wouldn't be here."

"Alec..." Her voice is all but a broken whisper, and she curls up into a ball in a futile attempt to shut everything out as she feels the stabbing sensation again. She shrieks once more. Her hair is matted on her forehead from her sweat, mixed with raindrops. And she can only cry and scream, feeling totally helpless.

"Bella!" A desperate cry for her is heard and Jasper snaps his head up in attention, a feral smile spreading across his face. Man, he's fast. A black blur is all he sees and a strong force knocks him down hard against the ground making him groan in response.

"Alec, so you've come," he says, a grin on his face. Alec's eyes darken, completely furious as he grips both sides of his head and twists it to one side.

"How can you cause her such pain?" He spits. "How can you? She is totally innocent. She doesn't deserve this at all."

"I know," he says, not moving at all. "I know."

"Why target Bella? She..." Alec's voice cracks slightly at the last word, his eyes darting to see her still writhing in immense pain. His iris darkens even further. "I was going to send her away. I was going to send her away the night I told Aro I will change her!" His fingers tighten their grip on the sides of his head with each passing second.

"She was supposed to have escaped from this curse." He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, before gathering himself again.

Jasper offers no resistance, closing his eyes, a smile still on his face. "Do you think she will be happy?"

"She will," he answers firmly, "she loathes vampires." He twists Jasper's head even more, a shadow of a smirk on his face. "I'm afraid I've to end this chat, Jasper. She needs my attention more now."

"Thought you said she hates vampires? Do you think she'll appreciate it?"

Alec stares him down coldly, his voice hard as steel. "She's in pain. Finish whatever you want to say."

"Interesting," Jasper drawls.

"Perhaps. Goodbye," Alec hisses, his lips baring to reveal his animalistic nature.

"Alice," Jasper whispers and Alec stares at him for a second more before he snaps off his head, a sickening crack echoing throughout the forest. He sets it on fire, momentarily hypnotized by the dancing flames, before he snaps out of it.

He quickly dashes to Bella's side, an arm circling around her back and cradling her to his chest. Her arms swing limply by her side as her lashes flutter open for a moment, and sees Alec's panicked face. A weak smile forms almost immediately.

"Alec," she whispers, wondering if this is a dream. "You came."

"Yes, Bella," he replies softly, his fingers trembling slightly as he sweeps the hair covering her face away. He feels his mask crumbling away seeing her weak state. She may not be able to make it. The Change. She may not...

"It hurts," she murmurs, tears trickling down her cheeks. "It really, really hurts, Alec."

She jolts in his arms, her mouth open as she screams in agony, the fire seeming intent on consuming her.

"That sadistic bastard," Alec growls, his fists clenching. He lets his haze flow out of his arms and tries to cut off her senses, but her shield holds against his attack.

"Let me help." His voice trembles, for once at loss on what to do.

"I'm sorry," Bella murmurs, trying to see Alec through the film of haze, then realizing it is a result of screaming and crying too much. It just doesn't seem to go away, "I must have been a nuisance - "

His arms pull her into his embrace, Alec's comforting scent surrounding her. Her eyes widen in shock at this uncharacteristic move of his. It shakes her and something in her seems to snap. She starts soaking his shirt with her tears, adding onto the rain as it pelts on them both. "You've never been one, stupid." _  
><em>

Another tear trickles down Bella's cheek. She musters the remains of her energy as she tries to pull Alec closer to her, but she can't. Alec seems to have sense her intentions and pulls her closer to him.

"You're strong. You'll make it." His tone holds such conviction; such _faith_, that she feels assured.

Her fingers finally finds energy, reaching for his arms and giving a light squeeze, before dropping to her sides.

"Hold on," he murmurs - pressing his lips against her forehead - a pleasant thrill running up her spine amidst her pain.

It is the last thing she remembers - the comforting voice of Alec's, the soft feeling of his lips - and she blacks out.

The male continues holding her limp body in his arms protectively, his jaw clenched tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really think I'm awesome. 4k + words! WOW. *raises hand as I accept silent applause* This chapter was rather hard to write, and I hope the end result satisfied all of you. Please do drop me a review and tell me what you think. **

**-WY**


	22. Chapter 22: Part One

Chapter 22: Part One

**A/N: I was feeling apologetic for the late update so I decided to upload this first. The first part of Chapter 22 - which primarily consist of fight scenes. I will be posting the next part some time this week. I'm sorry for the late update once more. And darn, listening to epic music while writing fights scenes are the best.**

**Thank you for those that reviewed in the last chapter! I love feedback!**

**Guest, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Delia Cullen, Bookloverstar, wiwi, magi97, MissCullenVolturi, LunaEchoWillow, 4MeJasper, hateme101, after-eightt, Happy. Death. Executioner, Teamjakeyboy, Jeri252, PiperDaughterOfAphrodite, Guest, sami.**

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Day is fast approaching, and Bella is still undergoing the Change. He doesn't know what to expect. She may not be able to make it, after all. But something within him knows she will make it through.

But his gut continues to clench nervously, frightfully, as if anticipating something - something bad to happen.

He shakes his thoughts away, a little shaken, and stands from the chair. He had transferred Bella to the bed in the underground room after the easy fight. However, he knows well that it's not the end.

Aro wouldn't let him go so easily.

At this train of thought, his phone vibrates in his pocket. Casting another glance at the unconscious Bella, he slides his finger across the screen to answer it.

"How's Bella doing?"

"She is still undergoing the change. I couldn't suck out the venom. It was already too late," he replies, a slight twinge of bitterness lacing his words. "I reckon she'll have a fit when she wakes."

"Brother," she sounds displeased. "You should know very well this is not your fault."

A smirk curves on his face. "I don't self-loathe. Do not worry."

A sigh can be heard on the other end.

"How's Aro?"

"He still hasn't made any obvious moves, but it is apparent that he is planning something. Remember, if she doesn't turn by tonight, transfer her somewhere else. If not there'd be a high possibility of you being ambushed," she pauses, releasing a breath, "you should have let me go with you."

"That is common sense, sister," he retaliates, sliding back to his seat, his eyes sweeping over Bella, without realizing his actions. "If I'd brought you along, I can't imagine the chaos."

She gives a huff of mild annoyance.

"There are two more days left," she whispers suddenly, the atmosphere of the playful banter gone. "Do you think you can make it?"

"It's the second day," Alec replies, "it should be soon."

"What if she doesn't change by then? Would you return?"

"Yes, I will. It is my responsibility after all," He pauses, his fingers lingering over Bella's, before he catches himself. "I'll leave her somewhere safe."

* * *

><p>Dusk is fast approaching, but she doesn't make any signs of her waking up soon. He huffs impatiently.<p>

"This girl - " he mutters to himself.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket. Not much time is left. The sun is setting at alarming speed. He slides it back in, before pulling Bella's arms around his neck, then grips both her legs as gently as he can, leaning her against his back.

Sweeping his eyes around the room, he suddenly feels a pang of loneliness. He frowns at the notion - it is something he hasn't felt in a long time, after all. His face hardens before he takes off with Bella latched securely on his back. Time is too precious to be wasted. He has too many things to worry about.

* * *

><p>Siobhan's house is just a few feet away, and the tension in his eyes eased a little, before he freezes in his steps.<p>

They are followed. And not just by one.

He curses vehemently under his breath, his face twisting to a scowl. He picks up his speed towards Siobhan's temporary place when a black figure halts him, appearing him front of him in a flash. Two more appear, standing on either side of the first.

There is rustling as three more cloaked figures move in. He backs away to a nearby tree, releasing Bella from his grip and placing her down gently without taking his eyes off the six attackers.

"A party, I see," he murmurs as he straightens his stance.

The six shift their feet, looking very much uncomfortable under his tense stare. "Sent by Aro, I presume?"

"There's no need for you to know that." A brave retort.

Alec arches a brow, the side of his lips curving upwards. "Is that so?"

The figure pulls down his hood, his red eyes looking rather afraid as they meet his, despite his initial bold remark. Alec's lip lifts up even further. His gaze is unwavering, strong, fierce and full of fight as he shield Bella with his body protectively.

Without leaving his gaze, he mutters, "I'm afraid I don't have much time to spare. I have something urgent to attend to. Why don't we settle this later?"

The first to arrive pulls down his hood as well. "All right. Hand Ms. Bella over and we'll allow you to go."

"Allow," Alec echoes, before he chuckles darkly. He bends down and pulls Bella to his back, making sure she is secure. "Allow," he repeats again, amused.

With that being said, he pounces on the man who made the retort, slamming him into a tree harshly, his fingers gripping his throat while the other holds Bella in place. The second to speak, seeing him attack, makes his move as well, his hands that were originally balled into fists are now opening, his fingers straightening.

White smoke flows out of his palm and then it freezes in mid-air, as if magically, forming shards of ice. In a second, the shards shoot through the air at amazing speed towards Alec. He sidesteps it in a blur, pulling the guard that he was strangling a moment ago to the position he was at a second ago.

"No, Xenas, No!" He screams, horrified as the sharp edges pierce through his body. He utters a painful groan as he crumples to the ground, heaving loudly.

The attacker, seemingly named as Xenas, sneers. "Weakling."

"Nice gift there, Xenas," Alec comments casually. "But you apparently have not grasp full control of it yet."

Xenas chortles, "What, _Alec_? What about you?"

Xenas opens his palms once more, the ice shards forming. Alec doesn't reply, watching as his mist creeps up from behind Xenas, then wrapping around his body. He goes slack within moments, mouth open in a silent howl. Staring at his victim coldly, he cuts off all his senses without a word. The ice shards continue to freeze in the air.

The other four exchange glances tentatively before pulling down their hoods as well.

"I am Fet," he starts, stepping forward, his voice soft and gentle. "We only came to complete our mission of getting the girl. If you'd hand her over, you can attend to your business, and we'll go on our way."

Alec's face remains impassive. "I'm afraid not. She won't be leaving me any time soon." He places Bella down gently, his eyes scanning her for any obvious wounds, before facing them. He opens his palms, the black mist swirling in circles above them, before he says, "I'm waiting."

Fet jerks his chin forward and the man makes a dash for Alec upfront. The latter almost smirks at the absurdity of his actions. Was he not trained before? Putting one feet forward, he gently eases his mist to his target, watching as they dance in a beautiful swirl towards the attacker. His ears perk up then. Something is approaching fast from behind him.

There are still four before him, including the guy who had just been paralysed. Who -

His eyes narrow, and he turns around just in time to grab a fist aiming for his head. He doesn't release a growl, instead tightening his grip around the other's knuckles and swinging him to the opposite direction from where Bella lies. His back makes a thunderous sound as it collides with the hard bark, a moan tumbling from his mouth. Alec turns to see the trio once more, realizing one had disappeared.

"You've quite a unique gift," Alec says, his eyes appraising the fallen, who struggles to stand, "a doppelganger, I see."

"Thank you," he murmurs in reply, "I take pride in it."

Alec crouches down in front of Bella, a dark grin spreading on his face, before he asks, "Interested to join us?"

He gapes, obviously shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, I do mean it." He tilts his head to the side, contemplating him. "What's your name?"

"I - " He swallows. "I'm Jon, sir."

"Jon, you can use some physical training."

"Stop this," Fet growls, his face displeased. "He is not interested."

Alec straightens his stance slowly. "Of course, I see."

"L," Fet says, disgruntled.

L gives a nod. "Alec." He steps forward. "Why don't we have a fair fight? Without us using our gifts."

Alec arches a brow. "And why should I believe that?"

"Because there's nothing else you can do."

"I can paralyse you now, if I want to," Alec says, his eyes glinting fiercely.

"It is true," L relents, "but there's only so much energy you can use."

Alec knows what he says is true, but he does train to improve his stamina. Using gifts does require energy, no matter what misconceptions some may have, over-using your gift would eventually cause you to collapse. That'd not be ideal if he is protecting Bella. He is sure, though, he can take these two...

"All right."

L's head immediately jerks upwards, momentarily shocked. Jet stares at Alec, suspicion etched on his face.

"You were the one who proposed that, not me," Alec says, amusement colouring his words.

L bends down into a fighting stance, and Alec follows suit.

"Come at me, L," Alec whispers.

L takes off without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please drop me a review to let me know! I know the first part is pretty short - the next part will be longer!**

**-WY**


	23. Chapter 22: Part Two

Chapter 22: Part 2

**A/N: The chapter I promised you guys... uh months ago? *fidgets* Excuses are below! I hope you enjoy the second part of chapter 22.**

* * *

><p>Pitch black.<p>

Why can't I see anything?

Where am I?

Fingers stretch out and she squinted to see them clearly, but it is of not much help.

Why am I trapped here? The fire is long gone. At this, a startling pain plunges her deep into another dark red flame and she opens her mouth in a silent scream as it engulfs her once more.

* * *

><p>Alec watches carefully as L heads straight for him.<p>

He sidesteps at the last minute, and as their shoulders touch briefly, a startling pain lashes from inside. Alec snarls, taken aback, as he leaps back from L's continued assault as he aims for him again.

Alec ducks his punching blow and clenches his fist to hit his abdomen, but is met with a searing pain spreading up his fist.

"Using gifts isn't permitted," Alec states slowly, his voice cold as his jaw clenches with distress.

"Oh, he certainly isn't," Jet says, "we don't break our promises."

L merely smiles in response.

Alec bristles visibly, obviously angered by both their reactions, but he says nothing. If that was the way it's going to be, fine. Reaching behind him, he ducks another blow, this time clearly, before pulling the tree from behind him and throwing it towards L. The latter is caught by surprise, and is hit by the tree before he can retaliate.

A loud groan emits from under the tree before the tree is kicked away carelessly, followed by a trembling L, his eyes narrowed.

Running forward once more, he charges straight for Alec, who abruptly turns away and runs towards the fallen body of Jon, who has long given up trying to move under Alec's control.

The latter stops his movements, a little dent forming between his brows for a moment and ducks a clumsy blow which hits the tree which crashes down.

"I've had enough," L snarls, eyes turning midnight black, abruptly turning away from his supposed target, "I'm taking the girl."

Alec doesn't stop to think, his legs pushing so fast that he can't see anything clearly around him, his red ruby eyes focused on L who reaches to pick Bella up. Bracing himself for the pain, he shoves himself against L, invisible sharp stabbing wounds seeming to land on him the moment their bodies come into contact.

L falls to the ground, shocked by the sudden impact.

Gritting his teeth as the pain starts to fade away, Alec wraps his arm protectively around Bella's shoulder and his open palm facing L. "I'll not let you touch her."

"What's she to you anyway? She is - was just a measly human..." L laughs darkly, "don't tell me, the big bad Alec Volturi has fallen in love?"

"Stop," Jet growls, "we just want the girl. If she means nothing to you, keeping her with you will have no benefits as well."

He reaches out for her expectantly. "Aro - "

"He has made his statement clearly from all these obvious staged attacks," Alec says briskly, standing as he pulls Bella up his back again.

"The girl, please," L says, lips curving into a smirk. "Now."

"When did I say I am going to hand her over?" Alec questions, the side of his lips lifting up, obviously enjoying himself, "if she means nothing to me, why would I be protecting her to this extent?"

He stares at Jet meaningfully, and taps a finger to his forehead, "Think, little boss."

"You - " Jet splutters, apparent that he hasn't expected this open confession.

L pushes himself up, "Then I guess we have to force you for real this time."

Alec tilts his head to the side, "Sure."

"You definitely won't succeed in your schemes." Jet sneers, "our army is far larger and more talented than yours."

Alec continues staring at him blankly, as if encouraging him to say more.

"Your dear comrades will be killed before your eyes should you continue your ambush," L taunts him further, "you'll know your place then. But I suppose it'd be too late to stop now. Aro already knows of your plans."

"L, you've said far too much."

L shushed Jet without a second thought, before continuing, "Maybe you can stop it now by surrendering yourself. A large army awaits for you - "

Alec releases his palm and a cluster of ice shards aiming for both of them shoots out from behind him. L's eyes widen in surprise and recognition of this gift -

"This!"

Both of them topple on the ground, curled up in a ball, resisting the urge to scream in pain.

"How..." Jet manages to squeeze out, "this... isn't... your... gift..."

"Oh that was simple," Alec says, towering over them both, "I used the previous frozen shards in the air, and lured both of you here at this position. That's all."

Seeing both of them barely tolerating the pain, he chuckles darkly, stepping over them, "I suppose you aren't in the mood for a conversation."

* * *

><p>"Jane, meet me now," Alec whispers urgently into his earpiece, "bring the others with you."<p>

After he hangs up the call, his fingers caresses Bella's face gently, her skin has become paler over the last two days, and a slight shift in her features. Both sides of his lips turn upwards and a dimple surfaces on his left cheek. "I knew you'd make it," he murmurs.

A few minutes later, the door bursts open and he abruptly pulls his fingers away as Jane rushes forward, "Are you injured in any way?"

He shakes his head, and beckons for Demetri and Felix to come forward. "Bella has made through, but it doesn't seem like she'll be waking up soon."

Both vampires glance over to Bella as if on cue.

He pauses, "I need someone to take care of her the period when I'm gone."

Felix stands up, shock visible on his features as he gapes, "You're going to leave her with one of us? Why not just take her with you?"

"It's troublesome," he says simply, "she'd be a newborn and hard to control."

"You're calling her _troublesome_?" Felix snarls, advancing towards Alec menacingly. The two exchange a long stare. "fine, I'll take her. She shouldn't be in the hands of you anyway."

"Felix," Demetri snaps irritably, "stop this childish act."

Felix jabs a finger to Alec, almost hitting his nose, "He is the one who is being childish. How Bella can be troublesome is beyond me."

"Aro knows everything," Alec says, he nods to their wary faces, "but I'll still be carrying out the plan as discussed. Jane you can help by watching the perimeter I set, and Demetri will be paired with you. Riley may very possibly be one of them, so be wary of him as well."

"Wait a minute," Jane holds up her palm, "Do you mean to say..." she murmurs slowly, "you're going headfirst into the war yourself?"

"I don't need your help," Alec states briskly, "you people will just be a burden."

"Just about a week ago, you were calling us comrades," Demetri mutters bitterly. "What is the meaning of this? Don't you have trust in our abilities?"

He remains silent, not answering to their accusations.

"I know you aren't like this, Alec," his sister says, "tell us the reason."

"There's no reason. I just don't see any point of letting any of you go into war. I've used you people enough." He shrugs, straightening from his posture. "Outlived your usefulness, I'd say. Thanks for the planning part, though. Couldn't have done that without you."

A resounding slap echoes throughout the room.

Jane pulls her hand back, her hand aching from the hit, though not as much as, daresay, her heart. "Can you please repeat yourself?"

"I said, I don't need you anymore," Alec says, not reacting to her slap before gesturing to the girl, "this girl is just a liability - a distraction, at most."

"You mean to say your affections to her were just an act?" Jane asks bitterly, "I don't believe you."

"I want to take over. I thirst for power, and I need the victory," Alec states slowly, as if speaking to a petulant child, "so are you going to do your tasks or quit?"

"Alec," Jane murmurs, almost pleadingly, "stop this foolishness. We all know you aren't like that."

Demetri pulls Jane behind him, "We'll do this one last task for you, then we'll be gone. You don't have to worry about us helping you in the middle of the fight or anything. You can have the glory all to yourself."

"I'll take better care of Bella than you ever will," Felix snaps, taking Bella's fingers into his hands and wrapping around them protectively, "you can forget about trying to snatch her away."

Alec eyes the contact, his jaw clenching and he swiftly turns away, "I'll be expecting you all to report at dusk tomorrow at the opening of the forest. All the covens should have arrived by then."

He turns and exits the room. As the door shuts, he turns and sees three pairs of anguished eyes through the gap and slams the door shut. Alec closes his eyes tightly, letting out a soft but heavy sigh, hands lingering on the doorknob for a moment longer, before he turns and walks away.

* * *

><p>Jane stares at the unconscious form of Bella, body trembling without her notice. "It can't be."<p>

"Jane," Demetri's voice takes on a comforting edge as he attempts to calm her down.

"I've known him for a long time. He isn't such a conniving person," Jane mutters, fists clenching and unclenching, "he wouldn't do this for the sake of glory."

"Are you implying that he has been threatened?" Felix scoffs, "like a person of his caliber has any weakness."

"Felix!" Jane snaps sharply, an overwhelming fury at his words, "You apparently don't know Alec."

He shrugs in response, "Sure, whatever you say. Didn't he abandon you too? What are you doing? Still standing on his side despite his words? You're such a fucking idiot, Jane. Just give up on that fucker."

"Felix, stop it," Demetri murmurs as he steps between the increasingly angry Jane, "she is currently unstable - "

"_Unstable_?" She almost screeches. The two males wince as they cover their ears, though her voice is still pierce through their eardrums. "He's my brother and you're fucking asking me to stay _calm_?"

"Jane..." Demetri starts again, but she bats his hand away.

"Take care of her, Felix," her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Of course," he says his face for once not having a playful spark, "I'll protect her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A surprising turn of events. Is Alec really as cruel as he seem? Who knows. And Felix suddenly does seem rather serious about Bella /shock Good grief, _Felix! _I didn't know you had it in you to be - **

**Okay I shall stop myself from lengthening this longer than it should be. Firstly, I apologise for the obnoxiously late chapter - wait! But it was for a valid reason, really. **

**My computer crashed. Yes it did. No matter what I do, it just doesn't start up. It was like months before a new computer finally became a new member of my household. R.I.P for my old computer.**

**Then when I was about to get started to write, exams came and these ones are major - though not as major as the one approaching soon. /dies And you can expect even less regular updates then. But I assure you, I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. **

**This story is ending soon, yes, as you can see, the war is approaching...**

**Please drop me a review to tell me your thoughts, and I am sorry once more for such a late update.**

**/bows deeply**

**-WY**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A/N: It isn't such a long wait as before, now, was it! Feeling a little proud here, myself. It's an improvement, at least. This chapter was pretty hard to write as well, and once more, I hope it satisfies you lovely readers.**

** I've grouped the reviewers together from the two parts of chapter 22 together... Because I was too much of a scatter-brain to include them previously since I was too engrossed in just uploading the chapter. A sincere apology from me.**

**And I'm ever so glad to see familiar names popping up - it really is heartening to find readers staying throughout the whole story, and new ones, of course. Again, thank you so much for your lovely reviews and support:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Erica, Stargazer1364, Bookloverstar, Lyli Salvatore Volturi, Happy. Death. Executioner. , hateme101, 4MeJasper, Jeri252, ElektraMackenzie, Team Moriarty, vanima gurtha, 1sunfun, Alycesaundra Mathews, Lana Marie Hale, Jacqueline Rasky, Alec'sbaby1, Anne Marie Masen, skysayzrawr**

**Thank you so much!**

**I hope you (to both silent readers and reviewers) enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>This girl is just a liability - a distraction, at most...<em>

It feels like a pail of freezing cold water has been poured all over me.

_This girl is just a liability - a distraction, at most..._

Did I just get stabbed in my gut?

_This girl is just a liability - a distraction, at most..._

Why are my eyes stinging?

_...a liability - a distraction, at most..._

Why does this voice sound so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time?

_...a liability - a distraction, at most..._

I've been played for a fool.

This time, I keep my mouth shut as I get pulled down into flames...

Because I _know_ no one would save me like I thought.

I embrace the darkness and pain... it is _escape_...

* * *

><p>"I will be leaving first," Jane murmurs, and whips her head back sharply to face Demetri who had intended to follow her. "Do <em>not<em> follow me."

He opens his mouth to argue, but stops when he sees her eyes narrow on him. Taking a step back, he murmurs,"All right. But do call us if you need us."

Jane glares at him frostily, her eyes sweeping over to Bella's unconscious form for a moment more before she is gone.

"Felix," Demetri calls, his eyes still trained on the gaping door where Jane left, "I'll be gone for a moment. Guard Bella well."

Felix gives a nod of his head.

As soon as he is gone, Felix kneels down beside Bella's bed, his fingers picking up hers tentatively, seemingly afraid she will break at his slightest touch. Staring at her sleeping face, he strokes her palm gently, "He's gone, Bella. Are you sure you're going to fine lying here like this?"

She offers no response.

Felix continues on, "He is probably being really stupid now..." He smiles to no one. "You're the only one who can save him from this foolishness, no matter how much you or he may deny it."

He tightens his hold on her hand. "I really don't want you to go to him," he murmurs softly, pressing a ghost of a kiss on her knuckles, "I've been by the sidelines for so, so long, Bella."

"But it'll be cheating if I snatch you away in such a vulnerable state, wouldn't it? Not that it seems like he minds," he releases her hand, placing it by her side once more, "I really don't know what's going through his mind."

"Now, Isabella," he says firmly, standing up, "you must wake up soon. You aren't the weak human you were once."

"Help us. Do _something_. Help _Alec_."

He searches her stoic face and sighs heavily, turning to face the wall instead.

He jerks when he hears a slight creak of the bed.

He turns slowly, and sees Bella sitting upright on her bed, her eyes closed, seeming to fight an internal struggle.

When her eyes open to reveal a beautiful ruby red, Felix finds himself speechless.

"Who's Alec?"

He freezes for a moment, "Excuse me?"

She is in front of him in an instant, her eyes darkening, "I remember you vaguely from my memories, _Felix_," she hisses, "but who is Alec? Why do you speak as if he is someone important to me?"

When he remains silent, she arches him a brow, waiting for his reply.

"You..." He stops, grappling for words, "You don't remember Alec?"

A dent forms between her brow, and in a rush of rage, her fingers are gripping his throat making him gasp as his eyes widen.

She immediately releases her hold. "Sorry, it seems I don't have a good control of my emotions. I'm frustrated, that's all."

"Just... stop asking me the same question and dodging mine," she says, her fists clenching, "my emotions are a mess now."

"Do you remember Jane?" He asks, his eyes intent on hers.

"A sadistic girl with a gift to cause pain," she replies swiftly.

"Then do you remember Jane's twin?"

"Someone who is really stony... and a gift to make you lose your senses."

A grin appears on Felix's face, "Bingo! So you do remember Alec."

"Alec is Jane's twin," she mutters out loud, "ah, yes, I guess."

Felix nods encouragingly.

"But I still don't see how he is important to me. Doesn't he hate humans? I mean... not that I had much interaction with him."

Felix seems to have became mute, his mouth struggling to speak, but he can not.

Bella stares at him for a moment, before she says, "We'll probably get along well now, won't we?" She gestures bitterly to her body, "since I'm not..."

"You don't have much interaction with him? Seriously, Bella, you're one of the closest to him," Felix exclaims in utter shock.

A pregnant silence ensues.

She shakes her head slowly, her red ruby eyes clouding with confusion. "I don't... I don't remember."

* * *

><p>Jane sighs as she kicks a pebble on the path.<p>

"I thought I understood you," she murmurs to no one.

"Same here," a voice comes drifting to her ear.

"Jesus, Riley!" She exclaims angrily, "that took me off-guard."

"Well, I - "

She backs away, leaning forward to a defensive crouch, "And do not come any closer, or I'll attack you. I know you were the one who erased my memories."

He tilts his head to the side, seeming confused for a moment. "Erased...?"

"Don't act, Riley, I know everything. Do you take me for a fool?" She bares her teeth once more.

Riley smirks, folding his arms as he takes another step forward, unafraid, "This little bit of pain - I can withstand."

Jane does not falter in her steps, leaping forward and pushing Riley back to the nearest trunk, baring her teeth menacingly, "this is not the right time to trifle with me."

"You still look adorable when you're angry," he murmurs, his eyes dark and intent on hers. "I've been attacked by you countless times, little Jane. It's just one of those times."

"Don't talk as if we've met many times in the past."

"But we did, sweetheart," he says, a side of his lip tugging upwards, seeming amused at her words. "It's absurd how well my gift works at times."

"And it'd not be if you see how well _my_ gift works."

He chuckles, still not shaken by the close proximity like most would. "Come at me, kitten."

"You asked for it," she growls, unleashing her fury on him.

His eyes darken even more as he grinds his teeth harshly, collapsing down on the ground.

"Don't think..." he grits out from between his teeth. She hisses warningly at him as he struggles to stand, but she directs another wave of pain at him. As another sheet of stabbing knives drives deep into his bones, he roars.

"I've been... really... patient... all this time..." He snarls angrily, his eyes midnight black. Focusing his eyes on hers, he releases all the pent up memories at once. She stumbles back immediately, and drops to the ground as she grips her head and cries out loud.

"_Stop_ the fake memories!"

* * *

><p><em>A fifteen year old her getting pushed by Riley on the swing.<em>

_"Thanks for the book, Ri! I didn't expect the fairytale to be that nice to indulge in."_

_Riley chuckles, "You read too many mature books for your age, little Jane."_

_She simply smiles in response._

**MGWY-MGWY-MGWY**

_Riley watching her with a smile as she licks her ice cream..._

"Stop!" She shrieks desperately, "Stop! Stop! _Stop_!"

**MGWY-MGWY-MGWY**

_Playing hide-and-seek when she was sixteen with Riley..._

_"I've to leave soon, Jane," he murmurs, patting her head. _

_She frowns, shaking his hand away. "Stop treating me like a child, Ri," she snaps frostily. _

_After a moment of silence, "why?"_

_"I've some business to attend," he says, his eyes darkening a little as he seems to have caught sight of something behind her that more than displeased him, but when she turns, it is gone._

**MGWY-MGWY-MGWY**

_Her singing happily as she skips along the darkening street -_

_"I'm sorry, Master Riley!"_

_Riley? She furrows her brows as she turns about the corner and took a peek, nearly letting out a gasp._

_Riley's mouth is full of blood, with protruding fangs as he bares his teeth at the clearly frightened man, pressing him hard against the brick wall._

_"I've told you countless times not to touch her," he snarls, "but you never listen."_

_"You're too smitten with her, Master - "_

_"Shut up!"_

_He bites deep into his neck and tears a chunk of meat away. Blood splatters over her as the meat smacks right in front of her eyes, an inch away from her frozen feet._

_Riley turns, and as a drop of blood trails down to his chin and splashes onto the ground, something inside her snaps. _

_She screams shrilly._

_"_Monster_!" _

**MGWY-MGWY-MGWY**

_"Leave me alone!" She sobs against his hold. _

_Riley releases her wrist and watches her with an unfathomable expression as she backs away to the brick wall. "Please... Leave me alone..."_

_"Jane, _please_, let me explain."_

_"No! You're a monster! Don't come near me!" She screams, pointing a shaky finger at him. "Leave me!"_

_He freezes in his steps, "Jane?"_

_"I wish I could forget you, Riley. You are a manipulator, aren't you?" She snarls, tears running down her cheeks. "I was a fool to believe you! I shouldn't have trusted anyone!"_

_"Jane, please," he looks frustrated and angry, "be reasonable; give me a chance for explanation!"_

_"No, Riley," she murmurs, inching away from him while desperately trying to stop her overflowing tears, "I wish I never met you."_

_He slams his hands on either sides of her head, a growl rumbling from his chest. As the dust dances in the air and the surface of the brick wall comes crumbling down, her throat burns like it is on fire._

_She is screaming and hitting desperately against his cold, hard chest, but he does not flinch, his gaze unwavering and hard on hers._

_"I'm sorry, Jane," he whispers, the cool air carressing the shell of her ear gently, making her gasp at his close proximity, his scent engulfing her for a second. Her throat feels as if knives are scrapping it bit by bit, and she realizes a moment later, she is screaming once more. Her throat is sore, and she can no longer scream other than cry. It absolutely detests her how weak she looks._

_"You're going to kill me!" She sobs, trembling and afraid._

_"I will _not_ do such a foolish thing!" Riley snarls, punching into the brick wall beside her head. Watching her red, swollen eyes closely, he takes a shuddering breath,_

_"I will make you forget everything. I promise. I'm sorry for barging into your life."_

_As he sweeps his hand over her face and her vision turns blurry, she feels someone brushing away her tears gently, before everything fades to black._

**MGWY-MGWY-MGWY**

_"Why, haven't you grown, Jane?" A silky voice murmurs, "I never imagined..."_

_She searches for the voice within the thick bushes, her senses cautioning her as she drops to a crouch._

_"Now, let's not go there, shall we?" He says, stepping out and pulling off his hood._

_She cocks her head to the side, watching him intently, "Who are you?"_

_"Just a curious passer-by," he says softly, his eyes sweeping over her face and making her squirm internally at his intense gaze. "You're beautiful."_

_She looks away from his heavy eyes, "Stop your lies and tell me who you are."_

_"I usually don't lie," he says; in an instant, so close she can smell his minty breath, "look at _me_."_

_She raises her eyes defiantly, "Do you think I don't have the guts to, curious passer-by?"_

_"Riley," he corrects her carelessly, "or Ri, if you prefer."_

_"So, _Riley_," she emphasizes on the syllable, "how do you know my name?"_

_"I was just too curious; I have to meet you," he murmurs, "you didn't change much. This would satisfy my thirst for the time being."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Nothing," he says and smiles, before he stares deep into her eyes and is gone._

_She blinks once, then returns to her book as if nothing happened. _

**MGWY-MGWY-MGWY**

He watches her as she collapses to the ground, her lips now sealed tightly shut.

"Jane?" He calls, getting up from the ground as he inches to her, "are you all right?"

In a blur of movement, she has him against the tree, snarling angrily, "Why did you tamper with my memories?"

He stared at her with the same unfathomable expression she saw in her... made-up memories. "I did not, Jane."

"I don't believe you, Riley," she said, "stop this nonsense."

A pregnant silence ensues.

He gives a smile and dislodges himself from her loosening hold, "All right. Treat them as lies then, if it makes you feel better."

Backing away, his smile starts to fade, but his hand pats the position where the heart lies, "The heart never forgets, Jane. Remember that fact."

As he makes to leave, Jane chokes back a sob.

He turns back suddenly and silently, avoiding her eyes before he places a book on the ground, "I thought this might cheer you up."

He is gone in an instant. Making her way slowly over to where the book lies, she turns the cover over, and despite herself, gives it a tight squeeze.

* * *

><p>"I have five hundred talented soldiers under me," Alec murmurs, twirling his pencil thoughtfully before he slams down the blueprint on the wooden table. Dust particles rise up in the air and he gives them an irritated wave.<p>

The inn he is staying in for one night is cheap but comfortable. The walls are painted white, though some parts are peeling off, and a bed is set in the corner of the small room - it is basically just a bathroom size of the Volturi castle, not that he is being picky about it.

This room is enough, though a little too empty.

His gaze travels to the necklace on his table, the one she dropped when he was engaged in the fight... His fingers trace the beads absentmindedly. He snatches them away when he realizes what he was doing.

"Fuck," he snarls, "just stop thinking about it."

Grabbing the innocent necklace on the table, he flings it away, watching it hit the wall and falling on the bedsheets soundlessly. He trains his eyes on it silently, before turning away to concentrate on his blueprint once more.

His finger gives another tap on the table as he considers about the war tactic - and another bugging thought in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two major events going on in this chapter - Bella's memories and our lovely Jane and Riley couple. Personally, I feel that Riley has been underrated in the books, but ah well... I kinda like him and Jane together. *nodsnods **

**Jane certainly attracts fine suitors, like Bella. I've been wondering if I should write a Jane and Riley one-shot from when they were young - what do you guys think? If you want, I'll be more than happy to type it out. **

**Anyway, please do drop a review to let me know your feedback! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, as always.**

**-WY**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A/N: Another rather quick update - for me, anyway. This chapter is marks the beginning of war - and is something by far, I haven't tried before so it proved to be very, very challenging. I do hope, however, that it doesn't disappoint you lovely readers.**

**As usual, thank you for all of your lovely feedbacks:**

**Alec'sbaby1, Bookloverstar, Anne Marie Masen, charlenerennie7, Jeri252, Stargazer1364, iloveyourlove, hateme101, Happy. Death. Executioner, Alycesaundra Mathews, Kimmie. Kitten1**

**Onwards! I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"You're awake," Jane states blandly as she considers the girl sitting on the corner of the bed carefully; staying alert for any form of sudden attacks.<p>

Bella doesn't give any form of reply, and merely inclines her head to her as greeting. Jane furrows her brow; she had expected a bigger reaction from her. This is not like her.

Felix sighs, makes his way out and looks at Jane meaningfully before he turns, "Bella, I'll be out for a moment," he pauses, "when you're ready for a hunt, do tell me."

Bella remains silent and does not respond in any way. Jane frowns at her uncharacteristic action, but gets the silent message and turns to follow.

* * *

><p>"Do you realize that something is wrong with Bella?" Felix asks, leaning against the tree trunk, folding his arms as he regards Jane's response.<p>

"Yes, perhaps so," she remains stoic, "why? Sometimes the Change does changes a person's personality; it's inevitable. Considering Bella's thoughts on vampires, I'd say this isn't a favourable situation for her to be in even if she is alive now. In some aspect."

"She forgot," Felix states, lifting his eyes to meet Jane's, "she forgot some things."

Jane stares at Felix.

"She does remember some interactions with us," he says, pursing his lips, "but she forgot - almost completely - about a certain person."

A heavy silence.

"Who?" Jane whispers, suddenly panic gripping her.

Felix releases a breath, "Alec."

"Alec," she breathes, her eyes wide, "_Alec_."

"Yes," he confirms softly, "what do you think we should tell her?"

"What, you ask?" she says, "of course the truth. There's nothing else we can say."

"I don't think so," Demetri's voice carries over the clearing as he steps away from behind a trunk, his lips in a firm line.

"We will just tell her everything we know about Alec and her," Jane tells Felix, completely ignoring Demetri's presence.

"Why are you suddenly so firm, my dear Jane?" Demetri questions, appearing in front of Jane in a blur movement, "perhaps something changed your perspective on silly matters such as love?"

Jane averts her eyes to meet Demetri's stonily, a dark look crossing her face, "No, nothing happened." She pushes him aside, intent on continuing the discussion with Felix, certain Demetri isn't in his sane mind as of now. "Now if you would, please let us return to the matter in hand."

"There is definitely no need to discuss what we should tell her," Jane says, ignoring Demetri's growing annoyance at being slighted, "the truth; nothing more, nothing less. She deserves at least that after all she has been through."

"Her character isn't of what it originally is, Jane," Demetri cuts in, stepping between the two once more, "the loss of her memories may prove to be good in more ways than one."

"Like?" Felix questions, his eyes narrowing, "Demetri, you're not acting yourself."

"She would not interfere in this war, for example, and cause incidents and sacrifices on anyone's part should anything go wrong," he says, "we can ensure her safety."

"Fuck safety," Felix interrupts, "Alec loves her. Everyone knows that. We should - "

"What about you, Felix?" Demetri adds slyly, "perhaps your crush is more than it seems."

Felix remains silent and turns to face the brightening sky. "The meeting time is closing in."

"What about your feelings?" he asks, ignoring Jane's venomous glare, "it may not be easy to reign in."

"Demetri," Felix warns, "don't take it too far."

"For fuck's sake, be selfish for once, Felix!" Demetri yells, "think of how safe Bella will be, under no influence of Alec and her history. She would never get hurt because she knows nothing. Should Alec really grab fame and glory and take over the Aro's reins, people wanting to cause damage to his reputation would not think of Bella - because she knows _nothing_."

"Stop fucking thinking of that bloody fool, and think of Bella," Demetri says, jerking his thumb back into the house, "this way, we will also avoid more meetings with our..." his gaze lifts to meet Jane's, "..._enemies_."

Jane's eyes darken at what his statement implies, but she says nothing.

"Sure, Aro knows of our plans but it will be hard for him to gather all military needed to go against Alec and this war - "

"Do complete your statement, Demetri," a cold, detached voice enters the conversation and they all turn to see Alec standing at the entrance of the clearing, black hood over his head as his ruby red eyes glint under, "what do you mean to say?"

"Nothing, Alec," Demetri mutters.

"I heard something about..." he sneers, "_Bella_. What happened?"

"She - " Felix starts, stepping forward but Jane pushes him back.

"Bella is fine and well," she replies. "But she has lost some of her memories."

"It is normal procedure, isn't it?" Alec asks, his voice still brittle and cold, speaking as if they were nothing more than comrades.

"This is different. Quite... _different_." Jane stares at Alec meaningfully.

"Let us go through the plan once more," he says after a short pause, "there's no time to be wasted."

"Alec - "

"Here," Demetri interrupts Felix, tapping his finger at the circled spot, "I'll be stationed there. I'll track the three Masters down should any one of them escapes."

Alec's gaze lingers on Felix on a moment longer, "Yes, indeed. Leave Marcus out."

"Marcus, you say?" Jane asks, trepidation filling her, "are you sure we can trust him?"

"I know we can, just leave him out of it should anything go awry," he mutters, his eyes now focused on the house far behind the clearing where Bella is at. "Felix, do take her somewhere far from here."

Felix's eyes darken.

"She will be a liability if she appears," he explains hastily, marking the end of the topic before facing the map once more.

* * *

><p>Alec nods as he gestures to his trusty comrades to their guarding areas, and Demetri and Jane dart off to their assigned region.<p>

"I presume you have all looked into the notebooks I have asked Carlisle to compile," he gives a nod of thanks to the said vampire, who gives a grim smile in response, his arm tightening on the brunette beside him - reminding him of what he had left behind. He ignores the cold ice freezing his gut at the thought of her and continues,

"it is full of the information on possible enemies you may meet, and means of defeating them. Those data are precious, and I trust you all with it. I do hope I am not making a grave mistake by doing so. Formidable enemies are to be expected; and remember, arrogance will be your downfall. Do not underestimate any of them."

"Yes, sir!"

"Victory," he says quietly, but his voice carry over the gentle breeze of summer; a contradiction on what is about to come. "will be ours."

"Victory," they cry, "will be _ours_!"

"We will strive for it," he says, raising his fist into the air.

"We will strive for it!" They repeat, mimicking his motion, the nervous atmosphere surrounding them breaking down from the confidence of their leader, smiles surfacing on their face.

"Siobhan," he murmurs; the female steps forward, giving a nod of her head. "Do what you need to."

She nods once more, backing away as the army parts swiftly and she stands behind the army with a guard on each side of her and behind her. She sits down, closes her eyes and concentrates.

"No one is to disrupt her," he orders, "is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" They chorus in unison.

He turns, pulling his hood down and tearing the black cloak away from his body, most females instantly turning glassy-eyed at that movement. His collar reaches right below his chin, the clothing for the battle sleeveless and skin-tight for the easiest movement - no cloaks are needed, not to mention it simply implies they are still part of the Volturi. The rest of the army follows, and in an instant, hundreds of black cloaks are lying on the ground. Alec resists a smirk, and stands to face them, the first ray of the sun hitting on his stone cold skin, sparkling beautifully.

"Whilst we fight," he shouts, turning to sweep his darkening eyes over his army.

"_We prevail_!"

The castle never looked more fragile to him now, he thinks as he faces it.

The towering building, ancient and gray, stands before the army of vampires, the surface a little worn-down with peeling plasters. His boots crunch against the dry leaves littering before the rusting giant gate. The only obstruction towards their goal. Pacing forward, he pulls at the bolt, the metal making a creaking sound as he pulls the gate wide open. The ground is silent, dangerously so; atmosphere tight and tense as he takes another step forward.

"The plan, comrades," he murmurs silently as he turns. The army of five hundred - no, four hundred and ninety-eight - gives a simultaneous nod of their heads. A satisfied smirk curls up the end of his lips.

The water pours nosily into the pool beneath it, the water fountain the only sound in the region as the rest of the beings stay silent, awaiting their signal. A shadow flit past the glass window at the very top of the castle.

Alec blinks once.

The wooden door then cracks open smoothly as if on cue and he directs his attention back to the scene before him, revealing Aro sitting on the throne as two soldiers carry him out from the castle. They set him down the ground at his hand gesture, and stands at guard beside him, completely alert. There is no other sound as Alec holds the eye contact with Aro steadily.

"My, what an entrance you made, Master Aro," Alec says, making a mocking bow towards him.

Aro's eyes flash angrily, "Insolent being. And you dare speak of my name on that filthy tongue of yours - in which you use to rebel against my power. I will show you how huge my influence is, and how my prowess for leading stretches far beyond yours!"

"Oh, perhaps so, it does," Alec straightens from his bow, mocking smile never wavering, "the vampires behind stand against your statement of your self-acclaimed powerful leadership."

"Our world _never_ needed a leader," Alec says, his eyes glinting as he watches Aro's knuckles whiten, his fingers clutching hard against the handles of the throne to restrain his overpowering fury.

"We are all powerful, individual beings who know what we need to do to protect ourselves." He turns and raises a brow to his comrades, "do you not agree?"

"We do," they reply, eyes intent on the angry Master who trembles visibly at the outright show of power.

"I do not tolerate such insolence! Come in, my army!" Aro shouts, "we will withstand their useless attacks."

A pregnant silence.

Then the thundering sound of boots and cloaks whishing against each other fill the air. Alec tenses; readying himself for the large army. The sea of army comes to view as they flood past the high wooden doors in rows of hundreds; it is obvious they outnumber his, but he does not say anything of indicating their possible loss.

Eyes darting up, he sees another team of vampires in the window, their bows armed with silver, but hard-looking arrows and their eyes trained on the vampires behind him. Their hands are covered with thick gloves, and a pail of transparent liquid is placed on the windowsill. The arrows must not be the normal metal, he deduces, it would not be rational since they would just break in contact with vampire skin.

He does not flinch at the show of absolute animosity and the amount of preparation Aro and Caius has put into.

He makes an eye-contact with one of the soldiers standing by the window who gives a nod in response.

Alec looks away swiftly.

"Would you like to surrender?" He asks, voice ringing out in the quiet surrounding.

The sea of soldiers surround Aro, but never covers him from view. Noisily, they get into their positions and shuffle their feet a little more before straighten their postures and puff their chests out, seemingly to show their... pride.

Alec chuckles, amused, "Look at them; they look ridiculous."

The army behind him struggle to hide their amusement as well, and some clear their throat while others just outright laugh.

"Do not belittle them, my dear Alec," Aro murmurs menacingly, irritation prickling his skin as he considers them venomously, "and do not ridicule them for they are under my control and you will be very sorry."

"Empty threats do nothing," he says, his lips curving to a smug sneer, "_Aro_."

He slams his fist against the dented handle, and it crumbles as it falls to the ground with a resounding thud. "Do not speak my name with no title of respect."

"Aro, would you like to surrender?" he repeats his question, sounding a little bored and with complete disregard to his previous statement.

"No, I will not!" Aro hisses angrily, and the wooden doors swing open to reveal two men walking out with two guards on each side of them.

"Caius," Alec greets with a bow of his head. "Marcus."

"The preparations are done," Caius says, folding his arms behind his back.

"You are facing your impending doom, Alec." Aro laughs evilly, standing on his throne as his black cloak ripples behind him. "Are you sure _you_ don't want to surrender?"

"What do you think, Aro?" Alec questions and he raises his fist in the air, ready for the signal. "It perhaps is inevitable for a fight to take place."

Opening his fist, he beckons his army forward, "Go!"

* * *

><p>The roar of thousands from both sides lights the start of the battle and Siobhan remains behind the castle gates, the three women guarding her constantly on alert. As expected, three cloaked soldiers dash towards the three females.<p>

"Zafrina!" One of the females signals, and the amazon vampire nods, her wild eyes as dark as midnight, stepping forward and concentrating on her power. The soldiers immediately stop their fast movements, disorientated at the sudden change of environment.

They are alone at a dense forest with towering trees surrounding them and no other sounds that alert them of any other living presence.

They shift uneasily.

"It is an illusion! Break through it!" One of them yells and the ripping sound reverberates against their ear and cuts him off as they watch him getting ripped apart viciously in front of their very eyes. The illusion breaks and the other two composes themselves, back-against-back as they revise their ambush tactic.

The amazon female leaps back to her position and watches them through narrowed eyes, her dark skin sparkling dangerously under the sunlight.

"She," one of them whispers, "she is the one who has the ability to cast illusions. Her gift has limitations, I'm sure. We should start by doing little experiments."

"They are discussing," Zafrina murmurs to her team, "they will figure out the loophole soon enough. Kate?"

"Yes, I understand," said female replies instantly, stepping up before Zafrina as the other two guards Siobhan. The latter grits her teeth in frustration, "I can help."

"Be at ease, Siobhan," Maggie murmurs, "Liam would not wish for you to be hurt."

"As I would for him, but he'd understand because he knows me," she replies, a little wistfully, "I've done my part, Maggie."

"But he - "

"Maggie," Siobhan interrupts softly, her fingers reaching to stroke the girl's hair, motherly smile on her face, "don't worry about me. Take care of yourself, you hear? The war is merciless."

"Why, what a touching scene, I must say," Zafrina murmurs through gritted teeth, as she watches Kate edge forward a little to make her attack, "but we have to get moving."

* * *

><p>"Jane," Demetri whispers softly, running to her side in an instant. The twin immediately gets the message and nods.<p>

Four cloaked figures scale over the high castle walls from the patrolling stations, and drop in front of them, surrounding them in a formation of their own.

Jane's eyes narrow as she stares at the one in front of her intensely, and within seconds, he is writhing and screaming in agony. The other vampires leaped apart, breaking their formation as Demetri rushes forward to rip the agonized vampire.

One of the other cloaked figure pounces on Demetri's back as another pulls Jane from behind, surprising her.

"Kill this one first! She is gifted!" The one holding her yells, and she struggles against the strong hold, refusing to back down. Another jumps in front of her and reaches for her head.

"Hurry! She's not going to last under this."

As he twists her head to the side and she hears a sickening crack, she screams and every fibre of her body protests against the harmful attack. Her surroundings turn red and her eyes darken to midnight black as she snarls angrily, eyes meeting her attacker.

"You shall _die_!" She hisses, pulling away from the weakening hold roughly and tearing his limbs in the process. Rage is consuming her wildly and her gift wraps around her like a protective shield as she bristles at the cowering vampire beneath her.

"Die, you _fool_! No one harms me!" she shrieks, her eyes and ears savouring the pathetic screams of the victim writhing in agony. "This is symphony..."

"Jane!"

_Who is it?_

"Jane! Calm down! Return to being yourself." Big hands grab her shoulders and shake her. She snaps her teeth wildly, pulls herself from his grip and steps on the jerking legs and leans to twist his left arm agonizingly slowly.

"Jane!"

She turns to see a mixture of shock and worry across Demetri's face.

"Christ, _Jane_," he murmurs softly, "relax."

"Shut up," a voice unlike hers comes out from her mouth, "no one hurts me and gets away with it."

Moving on to the right arm, the vampire struggles against her feebly, "Please let me go, please..."

"Sorry," her mouth twists to a sardonic smile and she presses both her palms on either side of his head and pulls it off. The tearing of the skin fills the air and his screams are silenced forever; hastily, she throws the head to the fire and watches it consume, a pleasure filling her chest and overwhelming her.

"I need more," she growls. She suddenly feels a little disorientated and twists her head back; though it still feels wrong. She sees Demetri fighting the one who was holding her previously, their punches slicing through the air like lethal hammers.

A crunch fills the air as Demetri's iron fist hits the other and Jane smiles, though still not quite appeased.

"Where's the other vampire?" she sings, uncaring of how inane she sounds right now, "where are you, little vamp?"

A rustle in the bushes startles her, and without saying anything to her partner, she dashes off from her assigned position, laughing madly as she thirsts for more violence and killings.

* * *

><p>"So it's just you and me?"<p>

Alec steps forward, ignoring the chaotic fighting scene behind him: they all fade to blur - all left are the growls, rips and screams of agony filling his ears.

Aro nods; standing up on his throne, "Ah, Alec, it really is a pity, don't you think?"

Alec smiles mockingly, "pity of your death?"

"I'm afraid not," Aro says, laughing darkly, "I was referring to your little girlfriend."

Panic grips him; but he remains as cold and stoic as ever.

"Excuse me? I don't remember having one."

Aro chuckles, "You will, soon enough, my boy."

"Leave other innocent people out of this, you fucking _fool_," Alec snarls angrily, his fists clenching by his sides and itching to claw the ancient ruler's eyes out and burn him to death.

"Oh dear Alec, you're really easy to read," Aro murmurs, his finger stroking his black cloak, a condescending smile on his smile, "for me, at least."

Alec remains silent, reminding himself over and over that Felix will surely take good care of Bella.

"The Annual Coven Meet will be the day we overthrow fools such as you," Alec growls, "don't speak such nonsense and start the main course."

"Oh, sure," Aro smiles, "but let's have ours private, shall we?"

Aro snaps his fingers once.

The chaos continue for a second more; then arrows come flying down and he watches as one by one, they fall the white liquid charring their skin painfully as they scream. Their numbers will be going down rapidly if he does not think of a way to solve it.

He looks up to see the man standing the window once more. He taps against his receiver a few times.

"Werewolf venom," he murmurs, eyes back to face Aro's once more. Another few taps.

"Yes, clever boy," Aro says, nodding in approval. "I wouldn't want you to die in such a dishonorable way... let's go to somewhere more private."

"And why would I agree?" Another few taps.

"Because you would, for the sake of, say," Aro says slyly, "a girl by the name of Isabella?"

A few more angry taps.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Three taps.

He looks up. Another eye contact. Alec gives a little nod, and he responds by giving an identical one and disappears from the window.

Message sent.

Alec resists a victory smirk, "we can go ahead now, of course. Let's see what you have in store for me."

* * *

><p>"Felix?" Bella calls from the bed, a little irritated that no one is in her field of vision. "What the hell is going on?"<p>

Her sensitive ears are picking up an alarmingly large amount of chaos, and ripping sounds - it is simply horrifying to even imagine what might be going on.

"Bella!" Felix breathes out as he bursts open the door, which tears at the hinges. "We have to get going. Now."

"Tell me what is going on first, Felix," Bella says firmly, "why do I hear all those - "

"Bella! We have to go!" he says urgently, his eyes darting back behind him - it is obvious he is in an extremely alert mode right now and it makes Bella rather uneasy.

"But - "

"_Please_, Bella!" Felix mutters, his eyes wide with panic, "Jesus, we really have to make a run for it!"

Bella hesitates for a moment, then a loud crash can be heard. Two - no, three pairs of running footsteps are making their way here.

Closer.

Bella snaps her gaze back to Felix, alarmed at the sudden intrusion.

"It's war out there, Bella!" he shouts, turning to face the three cloaked intruders as they come to view. Three of them pounce on him and he struggles for a bit, while Bella watches, a little shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Let - let me help," she says, stepping forward, though a little hesitant.

"Just fucking run, you idiot!" Felix yells as he pulls himself from the three attackers. Backing away at an amazing speed, he reaches for Bella behind him and squeezes her arm reassuringly.

"Run when you get my signal. Do not ever run into the sound of chaos."

One of them suddenly steps up and pulls down the hood, revealing a fiery red hair.

"Victoria, I see," Felix says, sounding rather displeased. "As I expected."

"I need to bring Bella back," she says, a smile curving her lips, "if you would?"

Felix crouches in front of Bella protectively. "Fuck you," he snarls, baring his teeth. "Like I would."

"I was expecting that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the war begins! Writing fight scenes are really totally out of my caliber; but I can't just skip past such a prominent scene of this fic, and even though it is really challenging for me, I'm just giving this a shot.**

**My virgin attempt at writing war scenes, so please do give me some constructive criticisms; pray tell, do be a little gentle though. I am quite insecure at this. Ah, yes. I suppose this will stretch over for another two chapters, perhaps. It really is important for the character development and many events are happening here... It cannot be skipped, like I mentioned. If I could, I may have *coughcough* **

**I hope it does satisfy you, though. If it doesn't, I will try to improve it in my next chapter. I really am not well-versed in this.**

**/coughs**

**(Goodness, 4k+ words.)**

**Please drop me a feedback or constructive criticism, I'd appreciate it very much.**

**-WY **


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**A/N: No Alec here, and I'm just too excited to post this chapter up because it shows a scene on another couple. *coughs* No Alec till the next chapter, I'm afraid, the boy would have to wait... **

**This chapter has little action, and is more of a filler - however, well, feelings are revealed. CHANG CHANG. Anyway, putting my excitement aside, I'm sorry if it disappoint any of the readers for the absence of an action-packed chapter. It will be in the next one. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you for the reviewers!**

**Alec'sbaby1, charlenerennie7, Jules Bells, Alycesaundra Mathews, Stargazer1364, Happy. Death. Executioner, iloveyourlove, SummerMarine, Vanima gurtha, CiaoKawaiirina, rrrarkansas, aleksjoly**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>"I've to bring her back, you know," Victoria steps up, pulling out a knife from her pocket and smirks when she sees Felix's darkening face. "Oh, sure, it wouldn't hurt you, pretty boy..."<p>

Bella meets her gaze steadily, refusing to back down, "And you think that'd hurt me?"

Felix turns around, seeming surprised at her question. She ignores him, pushing him back to face their enemy coolly, her voice hard, "Just to remind you - I'm every bit strong and fast as you..." She sneers then, "oh, right, I may even be faster and stronger. I'm a newborn, remember?"

"Now, remember, little girl," the vampire chuckles, "Having speed and strength do not equate to a winning fight. I've been trained for fifty over years, and you think you being a newborn would be on par with me? Don't be complacent and flaunt your vampiric abilities."

When she takes another step forward, Felix grabs Bella's hand and pulls her back roughly, making her stumble slightly. Irritated, she turns to scold but then she softens when she sees him scanning her for any injuries.

"I'm all right, Felix," she murmurs, "don't worry."

Someone whistles. "Well, that wasn't a ordinary protectiveness... Goodness, are you rivaling with Alec himself?"

Felix's fists clench by his sides, but he remains silent, pretending to be oblivious to Bella's questioning stare.

_I'm sorry, Bella_, the words are almost on his lips, but he can't bring himself to tell her about the relationship between Alec and her. Inevitably, he will lose his chance of ever being together with her. It _is_ a selfish decision. Definitely is.

"_Enough_." A dark whisper is heard, and a short figure separates the previously huddled group of three. Felix furrows his brows - he can't possibly miss a fourth presence. He shakes the unease and notices the black, thick gloves he wore.

"Those?" Victoria questions, now though, looking much less confident and apparently trying to create a little more distance between him and the fourth figure. "He's powerful, I tell you."

Felix gulps, a little uneasy and his hold tightens around her wrist. Bella gazes at it with wonder, confused at why he is protecting her to this extent.

"Well, I sure can - "

"He is Death himself," the fourth figure says in a raspy voice, and the head rises to seemingly meet their eyes, but all he can catch is blood red before the figure looks down again. "I _am_ Death."

Bella stares, a little confused but Felix obviously gets it. He turns, his eyes darting back and forth between them while saying, "Don't ever let his bare hands touch you. _Ever_, all right, Bella?"

"But why?"

Death laughs, a little high-pitched and scratchy - it brings goosebumps over their skin, "Maybe you'd like an example."

Almost in a flash, he grabs the person beside him and brings the hooded figure down to his height. Carelessly, he tears the hood away from the cloak, and a frantic and frightened Victoria is revealed. She screams in horror, trying to pull herself away from his tight grip but to no avail.

Death strokes her quivering flaming red hair almost lovingly, chuckling darkly, "Maybe you'd like to dispose of her? I can help you."

"Victoria, was it?" he asks, jerking her head back down to meet his eyes. Whatever she saw in the hood made her scream shrilly and she starts struggling more frantically. "Say goodbye to Victoria, guys."

There is a dead silence in the room as everyone waits with bated breath. Slowly, deliberately, Death pulls one of his gloves off. His hand looks normal, not gnarled or scarred like anything Bella presumed it would be, if anything, it looks more well taken care of.

"Goodbye, Victoria," he murmurs. By now, Victoria had given up on the thought of escape. She shuts her eyes tightly and grits her teeth harshly, looking resigned to her fate. He swipes his fingers lightly on her neck.

She spasms.

A few seconds later, she is no longer in his grasp.

Within moments, she had disintegrated into dust.

* * *

><p>Jane dances wildly into the forest, looking rather crazy as she calls out for her prey expectantly. Her eyes remain midnight black with a glint of insaneness.<p>

After a few minutes of futile searching, she gives a scream of distress and slumps down against a tree, her arms folded.

The moment she hits the ground, someone makes a mad dash over to her position. Her senses on alert, she leaps up onto the branch of the tree quickly and stealthily, her lips baring to reveal her threatening teeth.

A rustle of leaves shocks her, and she lands on the ground gracefully, her body whirling to face the sudden intruder.

Another blurred enemy pounces on her back and she shrieks, jerking and struggling fiercely.

"Let her go," a cold and brittle voice orders.

Another vampire drops down from the tree, eyeing the source of voice suspiciously. Riley steps out from among the trees, his face schooled into an emotionless mask. He considers both vampires who successfully caught Jane for a moment distastefully, then dismisses them.

"You two aren't a match for her," he says carelessly, "just go."

The two hesitate, staring at Riley. "But Master Riley - "

"Go." He fixes his eye dead on both of them fiercely, "I'll... take care of her."

Within seconds, the two scrambles away.

"How did those weaklings even get into the army anyway?" Jane mutters irritably, "and why would you help me?"

Riley merely stares at her.

"Whatever," she snaps when she realizes he wasn't going to reply her, and makes a move to stand, "I smell another prey coming."

He remains silent, eyes intense and fixed on her.

She starts to walk away, then turns, her black eyes glinting and a maniac grin stretching her face, "Killing is fun, isn't it?"

Before she can blink, he is already running off his position towards her. His fingers curl around her throat without hesitation, pushing her down against the soft grass. She does not provide any resistance and smiles bitterly, "Going to take care of me now, huh?"

"You aren't Jane," he hisses from between his teeth, "wake the fuck up."

A dent forms between her brows, "Get off me."

"No." He tightens his grip around her neck and leans even closer to her, "Not until you are Jane."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you're ruled by this crazy adrenaline of wanting to kill anyone you sense without even plotting it through, you will get murdered within minutes," he snaps angrily, "do you understand?"

"Get away from me before I kill you."

His gaze turns even more determined. "Do it, then, Jane. Do it."

She snarls, still not making any move to break free of his grasp. "I'm serious, you fucker. I have vampires to kill."

"Wake up, idiot," he hisses, "wake the fuck up. I can't participate in this war worrying about your survival."

"What a liar,_"_ she scoffs, laughing incredulously, "now, let me go - "

He puts his hands on each side of her face, catching her by surprise. "Really, Jane?" He whispers, but it sounds as if he is shouting these words to Jane, "_I'm_ lying?"

She opens her mouth to retort while attempting to pull herself from the heavy and magnetic pull of his eyes.

He captures her mouth with his.

She freezes in his arms.

Then their lips press hotly against each other, both his hands reaching for her neatly-tied bun and pulling her closer to him. Her cries go unheard and her fists push uselessly against his firm hard chest, then she stops her resistance.

Midnight black fades to a beautiful ruby red and as she gathers her sanity, Riley pulls away. His dilated eyes tell her she isn't the only one affected - she can almost feel her still heart pounding in her chest, the heat of their lips meeting and the intensity of his darkening eyes when he leaned in...

She looks away from his scorching gaze and hurries to stand.

"Jane," she feels her breath catch in her throat as her name rolls off his tongue sensually, _perfectly,_ even, and she bites her lips. She hasn't noticed this much of an effect on her before.

"Don't do that again," she murmurs, her back still facing him and her words contradicting what her emotions are currently screaming at her.

"At least you're back to normal again," he chuckles softly, "well then, I must be on my way."

"Wait," her shaky voice stops him in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"The part when you said..." she swallows nervously, unsure why she is even asking this, "about worrying - "

"Sorry? I don't get you." Riley's fists clench by his sides and as he walks away, he murmurs, "it must be your sanity fooling you."

Then he is gone.

"What a liar," Jane murmurs quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I admit, I'm nervous about your thoughts. So please tell me your honest feedback by clicking on the 'review' button below. Thank you so much for reading! **

**-WY**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, so here's the chapter I promised you months ago... Believe me, I _am_ guilty. First those exams, then I look at my half-completed chapter and got so _irked_ that my writer's block kicked in.. Then my muse _finally_ came back to me, all of a sudden and I just typed this chapter out. **

**3k+ words! YAY.**

**I hope this chapter clears some things up for you people. **

**And it was a pleasant surprise that so many of you spoke of Death in the reviews - it certainly is interesting how he caught all of your attention though he had the limelight for a short amount of time. Well, for those who liked Death - I think this chapter will make you happy because he'll be yammering (Uh, no, because if he were to yammer, it's not Death...)**

**Enough of my rambles, goodness.**

**Feel free to drop any questions - I'd answer to the best of my ability without giving away important things. I FINALLY CAN HAVE TIME TO ANSWER TO EACH REVIEW FROM NOW OMG! Thanks for the well wishes for my exam - receiving them results in about two weeks; goodness the thought gives me _freezing_ feet - and for the reviews! I appreciate and find them to be a huge encouragement:**

**CiaoKawaiirina, Guest, Guest, Guest, No name (Well, there're so many Guests that I kinda got a kick out of it when I was entering this in)**

**that applies to the reviews for chapter 25 as well ! Thanks so much!**

**charlenerennie7, Jules Bells, Alycesaundra Mathews, Vanima gurtha, Stargazer1364, CiaoKawaiirina, Alec'sbaby1, Happy. Death. Executioner, Jeri252, kouga's older woman, Slytherin of the Sea, Noname, Guest**

* * *

><p>Bella freezes; for a moment, no one is able to move as they all stare at the spot where Victoria was just seconds ago. She shakes her head left to right, right to left, eyes wild and impossible to comprehend as she backs away, falling into Felix's hold. His fingers tighten around both her arms when she trembles, unable to take her eyes off the hooded figure.<p>

"Who do you think should be the next, Bella?" Death asks, his raspy voice breaking the silence, and Bella catches a glimpse of a snarl, "perhaps him?" He asks, grabbing the closest vampire who hisses, struggling against his abnormally strong hold, causing the hood to fall off his head and revealing a boyish-looking teen.

"I'm a newborn! I can - " The teen screams, hysterical as he pushes the vice grip he has on him.

"Oh, little one, I've had centuries of training - believe me when I say I'm stronger than newborns. All the rumors that newborns are always stronger? All _lies_!"

Bella takes a deep breath - she's not stupid. He probably isn't lying: her newborn strength isn't enough to tackle him; his acute senses will stop her attempt for escape should she try; and most importantly - her eyes travel to the bare hand still in the air - his touch kills.

"So, Bella, tell me, who do you want done next?" He reaches down to the floor to grab his glove, then places it between his teeth, before pulling it down onto his exposed hand. A soft sigh echoes throughout the empty room.

"Relieved to have my hand hidden, aren't you?" He questions, voice hard, head turning to slowly scan everyone in the room under his hood. Bella frowns; she is definitely afraid of him, yes, but his tone seems off. Could it be that he actually is perhaps - just a little, tiny bit irked by how everyone treats him because of his gift? Or a curse, more like.

No one answers and Death laughs so loudly it feels like its reverberating through their ears. "Cowards!" He hisses once he is done. "No one here to challenge me, then."

Bella swallows hard; her fingers reaching to grip her necklace for reassurance, a cold icy feeling overcoming her when she realizes that it isn't there. She shuts her eyes, then opens them again.

"I'll take you on."

The words burst forth from her throat without her even taking any notice of it. Felix gives her a 'What the fuck are you doing' face and she almost drops down to her knees when she realizes the bold statement is in fact made by her herself.

"Jesus," she breathes, and she watches as he whirls to face her.

"The first to accept what I issued turns out to be a newborn. How interesting," he says, dark amusement dripping from his voice, "how, _how_ interesting."

Felix's hold tightens on her considerably, "Have you gone fucking insane, Bella?" She shakes her head - she is without her necklace, but she feels comforted by a certain voice in her head.

_"You're strong. You'll make it."_

It holds such faith and conviction that it gives her immeasurable courage. No matter how much she tries to recall who it was to utter such kind words to her, her head hurts and she feels as if she's slamming against a wall. And she knows deep inside her that they are the words she will _need_. It sucks and it ticks her off to not know who the other party is to understand her to this extent. Is it Felix? She turns her gaze to him; then decides it isn't the right time to ask.

"Scared, Bella?"

She feels her lips tugging up to a smirk. "A little."

Death doesn't respond to her bold agreement; instead, she can feel his bloody red eyes boring holes into herself. She resists the urge to turn away and cower. _Don't be a wimp, Bella!_

"What's the definition of winning?"

"Bella, let me take your place," Felix cut in, not answering her question, "you can't -"

She whips her head around; eyes steel hard as she sends him a warning glare, "Don't interfere; let _me_ try."

He swallows, taken aback by how much her eyes look like Alec himself: the glint in her eyes; the hard set of lips; and the reassurance she gives. No; he shakes his hard hard, she's not Alec. She will _never_ be Alec: she's just a fragile newborn.

"I'm not made of glass, Felix," she hisses, the instant she sees the hesitation in his eyes - she knows. She knows he definitely isn't the one who murmured such assuring and confident words to her - someone who has such strong, unwavering faith and trust in her determination wouldn't - couldn't - give such a shaky gaze.

"So, how do I win?" She repeats her question, turning back to face Death.

"Well, I'd say victory means your opponent not able to even force one word out," one speaks up. Bella arches a disbelieving brow, "Pulling off his tongue? How animalistic."

He splutters; "I didn't mean it that way - I meant death."

"You've a sketchy way of surmising that," Bella says, fighting a smirk as the other struggles to retort.

"Now, dear, you're speaking as if you've a chance of defeating me," Death says, a tinge of amusement in his voice, "Being able to twist _my_ neck is enough to prove victory."

"Bella..." Felix tries again, "you're no match for him. You've only watch a few fights in front of you occur - watching can't give you fighting skills! This isn't a game. You're going to face Death. Literally."

"Have more faith in me," she says, voice hard as she lowers herself into a crouch, pulling her lips back and releasing a feral growl.

Death does the same.

The time ticks, and everyone watches with their breaths held - one single thought dominating her mind: She's going to die.

"Take off your gloves," Bella murmurs, eyes on Death's, tone icy and brittle. She wants this to be fair. She has a theory she wants to test, after all. Death is obviously taken aback by this news; his body stiffening at her request.

"Excuse me?"

"Take them off."

He doesn't answer, and everyone waits for any form of reply with bated breath.

"Again! Have you fucking gone crazy?" Felix yells, "you fucking moron!"

She shakes her head, "His gift - curse, whichever: should be used. That's why it's a vampiric fight, no? Otherwise, it'll be alike to a commonplace brawl; just with much more violence, perhaps."

She averts her eyes away from Felix's concerned eyes. "I'm serious. Take them off."

Death seems to stand frozen for a moment, then a chuckle escapes him. He straightens from his crouch, tugging his hood down carelessly - everyone gasps when they see what he hid under his hood.

His face is stunningly breath-taking, even for vampires, the faded yet ugly scar running down from the bridge of his nose to the corner of his lips not even marring his beauty at the slightest; his iris is lined with such dark red that it is almost captivating; his nose so straight and tall; his lips plump and full which currently curls to a wicked grin.

"Bella, Bella, _Bella_," he sings, "how interesting you are."

She blinks, momentarily dazzled by his beauty - it almost looked otherworldly. He takes one step towards her, then another, then another. She remains at her spot, lips set to a thin line and determined not to back away from his darkening eyes as he reaches her. His clothed hand reaches for her cheek; fingers running over the curve of her face, "You look more stunning up close."

"Get your hands off her!" Felix roars, hand shooting out and grabbing Death's, "don't you fucking touch her!"

"Felix," Bella's voice is quiet she speaks, "let go of him."

"Bella -"

"Let. Go."

Felix releases his wrist reluctantly, his eyes blazing as he stares at Death who directs him a mocking smirk.

"The moment is broken," Death says, as if disappointed.

Bella chuckles, a humorless one, "Don't kid me, Death, you were obviously looking for weaknesses when you were running your fingers on my face."

"I took off my hood because I respect you for your bravery. And I'm still impressed. I don't do this for everyone, Isabella. Be honored."

He takes off his gloves, lowering himself back to position, "It will be a pity when you're gone."

"_If_," Bella corrects as she moves her clenched fists up in the air like how she watched people in fighting dramas do - they seem to hang suspended in an awkward position. The thought of digging a deep, dark hole for her to crawl in suddenly seems terribly appealing - Shit, how is one even supposed to fight? She gets blurry flashbacks of someone fighting a pack of dogs - wolves - but if she can't remember who he is... She attempts to settle herself. She'd have to make do with catching his stance and copying it. Hopefully, it'll give her some leverage.

He eyes her, almost hungrily, "It's been a while since I saw one of you. Let's start."

_One of you_? She opens her mouth to -

A fist comes whishing past her; she moves impossibly fast to the left, and she catches a bit of his smirk as he darts behind her.

"Not bad."

* * *

><p>"I'd suppose Bella is in a bind now, Alec," Aro says, with his steepled fingers on his lap, eyes cruelly cold.<p>

They are situated underground after walking down twenty flights of stairs; it almost looked like the dungeon in the castle itself, where the Volturi keeps their prisoners for punishment. He spots a hole behind him - it certainly has its use. Alec hadn't known of its existence till now. His eyes absorbs his surroundings, cautious of any traps that Aro might have placed beforehand. He opens his palm from behind him and urges the haze down to the hole, careful not to draw attention as he continues their conversation.

He arches a brow, "And how'd you know that?"

Aro snaps his finger once. One of the guards that'd lifted his throne down pulls out a scroll from under his cloak. Alec's eyes widen as he realizes almost immediately what he has in his hands. It looks almost like a carbon copy of the same brown scroll he had poured all his hard work and slogging his guts in - it was the final plan for the invasion. His eyes widen, unable to conceal his shock.

He drinks in his former Guard's expression greedily, then adds, "Can you guess who the traitor is? My, he was quite a willing individual. He saw everything you harbor for the fragile girl... you are _weak_, in his eyes."

"What I hold for Isabella is none of your business," he says, eyes hard, "and I suppose you don't know her well. She is anything _but_ fragile."

Aro blinks, looking a little off-guard. "Was that a hint of admiration I hear?" His voice holds a sharp edge, and an unrecognizable glint reflects in his eyes.

"Not only that; respect as well, Aro," Alec replies, his face smooth without any frowns that his words almost seem plausible, "she is a _born_ fighter."

Aro's fists clenches on the arms of his throne, the bones almost jutting out from his almost translucent skin. "I regret to inform you that your trust is misplaced. Even Felix would have trouble facing him."

Alec's eyes narrow.

"You've been placing your trust in Felix, haven't you? Perhaps he just isn't strong enough."

A short pause.

Alec laughs so abruptly that Aro's finger gives a slight twitch. "What's so funny?"

"Felix is strong; and if he can't take on the opponent - Bella can."

This time, it is Aro's turn to laugh. "Gracious, Alec - have you gone so delirious that you _expect_ a _newborn_ to win an _experienced_ fighter?"

"Her physical condition doesn't deter her from doing anything she is determined to. She is strong - stronger than most vampires I've met. I've placed my trust in her, and I won't regret it. It isn't in me to look back."

"Perhaps now you will, for the first time. For trusting Demetri."

"Excuse me?"

Aro's lips curl up to a grin, "Yes, Alec _boy_, it was Demetri who betrayed you. _Demetri_."

Alec knows Aro is a cunning old geezer, but at the same time, he is no liar - just someone who plots too much. But he had thought Demetri liked Jane -

"Aren't you curious about what led to his betrayal?"

He reaches for the black device around his ear, then taps in the code for Jane. "I think we've spoken enough."

He flicks his wrist before him and clouds of mist rushes to Aro. The elder vampire merely smirks. "My, Alec, what got you in a knot?"

Another cloud looking exactly the same slams into it and for a moment Alec sees nothing but grey - then the mist from both sides dissolve.

A resounding clap. "My, I didn't expect it to actually work." Aro looks pleased. He pushes a familiar-looking guy forward - isn't he the one who was guarding Bella when he was human - "He's Grady. Remember him? I sent him to human Bella and she was so _kind_ to teach him how to read that he now refuses to cooperate with us."

"What do you mean?" Alec asks crisply, his eyes darkening to a frightening hue of red.

"He has the gift of mirroring. He reflects whatever attacks people throw to him - by doing so, he acts as a perfect shield; being able to deflect and cancel out the opponent's gift," Aro says, clapping his hands again, "and because of his stubbornness, I'd brought in Edward to assist me."

Alec stiffens; he doesn't like where this is going.

"Yes, Alec, Edward is here to control his mind. His mental strength is actually weak - so easy to break in. Edward played chess with me while he invaded his mind. Isn't it amusing?"

"You're sick," Alec spits out, his eyes intent on Edward who'd stepped forward a moment ago, a satisfied smirk on his face, "you're the hooded figure visiting Aro?"

"About three quarters of the time; the others were actually Demetri himself - the one you call a comrade," Edward says, "didn't you find it strange how he fanned and encouraged your flames for Isabella? Didn't he initially threaten you - no matter how subtly - not to develop any feelings for Isabella? And how coincidental both your stories are? Man, you're easily played, Alec."

**_\\\\+\\\\\_**

_"Doing such unnecessary things, doesn't prove anything, Demetri. I will never be interested in a human; they're just good-for-nothings."_

_Demetri continues to walk down the stairs, the sound of his sneakers stepping on the wood seem taunting as they reverberate through the house._

_"Well, let's hope so," Demetri returns his snide comment, leaving him behind._

**_\\\\+\\\\\_**

Alec bristles visibly; his body trembling as he attempts to contain his fury - it is almost too much for him to take. He feels humiliated - as if his skin is being torn down piece by piece and he can't do anything about it.

They were _all_ lies. He suddenly realizes why he had given him - them - all the chances to know how he truly felt at times. All because of her; she is the one who lectured him on how he should treat people. Someone who probably had already forgotten him. He isn't stupid - he knows what had happened even if they all tried to keep it a secret.

Hilarious. He is such a laughingstock.

Suddenly a chuckle burst forth from his throat - it takes all of them off-guard, even Alec himself. A voice unlike himself roars - it's as if something inside him snapped. "I'm not easily played! I am _Alec Volturi_! I won't be going down so easily!"

"Not a Volturi anymore, boy," Aro reminds Alec.

"Oh yes, this will be called the Cigno Revolution!" He cackled madly, his mist coming in such erratic and unpredictable waves that even though Grady has a gift of mirroring - it is a trouble reflecting them all back.

"Let's see how you will fail in the hands of Alec! _Me_! The leader of this army!"

Aro's lips curl up. "Yes, Alec, that's how I want to see you to be. I want you to fight me at your fullest potential! So you will lay utterly defeated by _my_ feet."

* * *

><p>Jane's eyes dart around the forest, cautious as she makes her way out. Something is warning her - something bad. She doesn't know what, though. She takes in a stuttered breath - she prays fervently that everyone will be fine - especially her brother.<p>

"Jane!" She hears the familiar call of Demetri and she spots him right ahead of her, sprinting towards her direction. "I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, Demetri, I guess I lost myself back there," Jane says, a little taken aback by his urgency, "have you taken down those on our region?"

"Yes, they were an easy bunch," Demetri says, waving his hand dismissively, "you feeling okay now?"

She nods her head, then pushes past him, eager to get back to the war. He catches her arm. She struggles against his abnormally steel hard grip, smacks hard on his arm, then opts for shooting daggers behind his head.

"Let go of me!"

Demetri tugs her back to face him roughly, and the coldness in his eyes shocks her. "This charade is almost over, Jane."

Jane's eyes widen. She suddenly hears a series of taps - she struggles to understand; it is an exclusive childhood code that both had created for dangerous situations. Alec had once saw her meeting with Riley and taught her that in case something happened. She had branded him as being a worrywart though his expression at that point, expressed nothing but boredom - she knows him well enough. He is her twin after all. "_What_?"

"It's all right if you don't understand. Alec understands everything now - perfectly, even."

She repeats the code in her head then freezes when she deciphers the taps Alec had sent.

_Demetri. Traitor. Danger._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A 3k+ chapter to make up for my belated chapter; goodness I know I'm horrible! And finally things start to move. I hope it's the pieces are connecting together for you guys. Please do leave me a review to tell me your thoughts. The war scene is rather adamant to continue on, damn. **

**Please do check out another fic of mine if you're interested. It revolves around a womanizing Alec (*faints) and a rather crude Bella with bickering scenes. It's more lighthearted compared to Dangerous Seduction. It's up on my profile, named _'Please, Stay'. _**

**-WY**


End file.
